Sparda's Revenge:Story 2
by Messedup105
Summary: Sparda, the great Demon warrior was now feared by all. His kingdom excpented and every Azarathian feared his glance. Sparda was glorious, until his lust for victory became his downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

As before, this story containes several different cross overs. God of War is the overall cross over but contains different cross overs.

A thousand years ago, after the victory against the demons, the main Gods became rulers of the land and those becoming immortal. The Elder God was the ruler of the Azarthians, the main god, and controlled the sea. With him, past over a hundred different Gods fought to gain their own glory. Each God chose what they shall rule over and who. Only the Eldest God and his relative Gods where granted the supreme ruler gods. All Gods lived forever but only the superior Gods couldn't be killed by Demons, Gods, or Mortals. Still there was a powerful weapon made by the Demons before their defeat. This weapon had the power to grant anyone the power to kill a superior God. It was called Pandora's Box and it released unspeakable power through the evil emotional spirits that were locked away. Gratefully, The Elder God and Sareena took over the box and kept it under watchful eyes. Even when the box was near them, the Gods became weak. The box was too dangerous to be kept in the realm of the Gods. For this reason, they sought out a plan to keep this evil weapon at bay. They needed to build a temple that was grander then any empire and could keep anyone out from the box's reach. The four of the six chief gods, Elder God, Argoton, Sareena, and Shao Kahn appeared before an architect named Pathos Verdes III and ordered him to build such a temple. Pathos was a self-proclaimed loyal subject and chief architect of the Gods. Thousands of Pathos men were given extreme strength and speed to complete the massive temple. While building the temple with his two sons, the elder son dies first and the second son follows his brother into the afterlife field. With his two sons gone, Pathos begins to lose faith in the gods. It all comes to a head when he has a heated argument with his wife and ends up killing her by plunging a knife through her chest. Before committing suicide, he leaves a note explaining his actions and of how he felt betrayed by the gods he once served. It took amazingly 50 years to complete the massive temple that composed the biggest empire in all of Azarath, even with the death of Pathos. The Gods then strapped the massive temple on top of Kronos, the Elder God's Demon father. Kronos was ordered to wander the desert until his death. Though the giant Temple of Pandora was always on the move, many attempts were made to take the weapon. For many reasons was to become powerful or sell it toward merchants, still the main attention was to use the power to kill the main Gods. The Laws of the Gods demanded that if one of the main Gods were to be killed, the killer should take over their responsibility. The first of many who tried to retrieve Pandora's Box was a unknown soldier who had died within the temple. As a result of this the gods cursed him to forever watch the temple's gates and open them to anyone who think they can brave the temple's traps and retrieve Pandora's Box. So far, no one has succeeded and many soldiers were killed as the result of their failure. Pandora's Box lay untouched in it's lair while moving though the land of Azarath. It would be two thousand years later when a great warrior unlike all others, would finally take this box. Fueled by revenge, this great warrior would kill the God that cursed him and caused him his pain. Sparda, the champion for the Gods, would kill one those he plagued his serves to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

It had been six years since the Demon Sparda abandoned his past once again. He never looked back but looked onward to control his land that he had taken over through the ages. His serves to the Gods where still willing but not as often, since there was no major threats through out the land. Sparda controlled a mass kingdom made of his greatest warriors and their families. Together with his men, they crushed any threats that may contribute towards themselves and the land. For those who apposed Sparda, their end was foretold on the blades of Sparda's kingdom. For some time no threats were emerging and Spada's control expanded. Yet an empire of half-blood Demons and barbarians were planning to take over Sparda's land. Led by a powerful barbarian, they would stop at nothing to overthrow Sparda. Sparda, untamed by this threat took his man to extinguish this threat. On their arrive, Sparda was impressed at the number of enemies they were witnessing. Still, Sparda knew they where no match against his power. Sparda stood at the Fields of Sareena, watching his enemies get into formation and ready to attack. One of Sparda's men came to the Demons side.

**Lt. Soldier:** _"My lord, the barbarians finished utilizing their formation. They will charge at us in a matter of minutes." _

**Sparda:** _"Advise the men, we shall charge and annihilate these foes."_

**Lt. Soldier:** _"I shall."_

The young soldier left Sparda's side and headed for the thousands of men lined up behind Sparda. The men split into three groups for each wave of attack; Sparda would be joining the last wave. It took less then a few minutes before the soldiers were armed and awaiting their leaders commands. Sparda, on top of his black horse, turned toward the men so eager to fight.

**Sparda:** _"We are the greatest army that ever walked this world. We crush those who see use less and rule those who see us more. Let use show what happens to those who dares to challenge the might of the arm of Sparda!"_

The soldiers roared as they watched their ruler prepare them for another victory. Sparda turned around and watched the opposing men roar as their leader did a mediocre speech before they fight. Sparda raised his Demon red sword and with a quick swift toward the floor, his men ran down the steep hill toward the charging barbarians in the flat fields. Sparda stared down as he saw the two forces just yards away from colliding at one another. For a blink moment the barbarian forces just slowed down as Sparda's men charged full blast. Sparda spied suspiciously the barbarian leader who seemed to have a grin on his huge bearded face. A soldier by him presented his leader with a bow that was massively made. The barbarian leader then extracted a fire arrow and aimed it toward the sky. The arrow was relished and it soared past the barbarian and half-blood soldiers. It hit a straw trail, which led over to several types of barrels by in the fields. By this time, the entire barbarian army had stopped its' charge. However, a thousand solders from Sparda where still blindly charging at their enemies. Sparda's red eyes opened wide for he realized what the outcome would be.

**Sparda:** (Yelling) _"Pull back! Pull Back!"_

His yells where to no avail towards the massive number of bloodthirsty soldiers. The fire had past through the straw and now was burning the barrels. Just as Sparda's soldiers drew their swords the barrels released a massive explosion that shock the battlefield. Corpses of the solders flew around as the barrels still released hellish inferno towards Sparda's men. Limbs from the solders shot through the sky with many burning corpses. For those who survived the trap, they met their end by the barbarian's swords. The barbarians now were pressing forward, hacking the confused soldiers in violent matters. Sparda was enraged by how a thousand of his men were swatted like flies while no casualties forming toward the apposing side. The barbarians left no survivors from the first wave retreat. Sparda turned towards his shocked men.

**Sparda:** _"We shall change strategies! Form in defensive line with pikes out! Archers, wait for may signal to fire!"_

Sparda took one of the spears from the solders and stood at the edge of the steep hill, looking at the upcoming men. With a solid throw, the spear impelled five barbarians throw their chests. Sparda now held his sword towards the sky as he turned to his true Demonic form. He's beetle like armor seemed to extract as his curved horns emerged from his head. Sparda saw the first ten men that led the charge freeze in their tracks. Sparda pointed his huge sword towards the frightened men and his eyes glowed red, as well as his sword.

**Sparda:** _"Die you worthless scum!"_

His sword then extracted in a long length. He swung it in perfect range to behead all ten men.

**Sparda:** (Withdrawing his sword to normal length.) _"Archers, hold your positions! Take aim on the enemy!"_ (Raising his arm) _"Now release!"_

With those words, the sky became covered in glimpsing daggers. Arrows went though the bodies of the barbarians but still the unharmed pressed forward.

**Sparda:** _"Archers! Pull back in arrow distance! Men, get your shields ready and weapons draw! Those in front line, extend your pikes!"_

Sparda now with drew past the defensive line and watched as his enemies emerged to the summit of the hill they were standing on. The men in front stood steady with their pikes extended, as the barbarians drove for them. The pikes impaled the charging barbarians that attacked first. The line held out good as more began to head forth with force. Yet the defensive line could only hold the barbarians for so long. They broke through and hacked their way toward the attacking line.

**Sparda:** _"Pull back!" Archers, cover us!"_

Sparda led his men back as the arrows drove through the bodies of the barbarians. For those who came to close, Sparda slaughtered them with ease. Sparda drove his men back just enough that they had room to fight. He then let forth his men to attack their enemies. They fought and slashed their swords against each other's bodies. Sparda took front line and shown no mercy towards those who drew a sword at him. He took no time to gut down over fifty men in great ease. The barbarians now were bar bonded by their Sparda's men and the arrows. They too then pulled back down the hill in retreat towards the second wave of barbarians that were waiting at the bottom of the hills.

**Lt. Solider:** _"My lord, we have driven them back. Should we advance the attack?"_

**Sparda:** _"Get the men lined by the edges of the hills and wait."_

The solider quickly bowed and turned to advance the troops. Sparda stood once again at the edge staring at those he wanted to destroy. When the troops where evenly divided, Sparda leaped on to his horse from a far distance. He surveyed his men as they waited eagerly to charge down the precipice. Now Sparda intrepidly yelled as he charged down followed closely by his soldiers. As they charged, the hills turned into a sea of men in the thousands. Sparda, who was way ahead, raised his sword in the sky.

**Sparda:** _"Sareena! Give my men strength!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

The men fought with drudgery might, not giving mercy towards those who apposed them. Sparda's men were giving unequal strength as they fought. Their techniques where unheard of and made them look like stone warriors. However, the barbarians had savage was of slaughtering their enemies. Traps were laid through out the field that not even the eyes of a hawk could spot. Also their numbers of warriors seemed to play a rather crucial role. In overall, the barbarians had well exceeded Sparda's men by eight thousand troops. Most of the barbarians where half bloods, which meant they had Demon blood flowing through their veins. This gave them strength then the mortal Azarathian warriors. In time of this great advantage, Sparda's moral in battle dropped dramatically. It seemed that the barbarians had taken over this war and began to slaughter their opponents mercilessly. It seemed that only Sparda was cutting down the barbarians as they attacked. He had left a trail of blood and death as he moved forward to the heart of the barbarian army. With him followed twenty men and the Sparda's young lieutenant solider. One of the men by Sparda's side was shot by an arrow in the head with such force that it took off his skull.

**Lt. Solder:** _"Lord, we head strayed too far! We most pull back or risk losing this battle and more man."_

**Sparda:** (Pulling his blade out a barbarians shoulder_) "No, I will have the barbarian leader's head!"_

**Lt. Solder:** _"Then I will follow you till my death."_

Sparda looked around him and saw all those dead. He looked harder and realized that a large portion of them where from his troop. By now all except Sparda and his lieutenant were left standing, while the remanding troops where pushed back towards the hills. The barbarians encircled Sparda and the young solder but none dared to attack. For they where staring into a Demon but not any Demon. This was the great warrior and champion to the Gods. By his hands, thousands of men and Demons where sleighed with no mercy. All that they could do was aim their swords and spears at the two man that were back to back. For those who stepped inwards the circle, they met their end.

**Sparda: **_"Is there! Is there no one else!"_

The barbarians shock at the sight of the enraged Demon. His eyes where burning as if the gates of hell where imbedded within them. The young lieutenant by his side was limping as he followed Sparda's lead, still back to back. Unaware, a giant of a man was emerging from the crowd of barbarians. He wore grand fur clothing that fabricated him larger and a long black beard, like bear he looked. In one hand, a massive hammer was held with the blood and flesh of those he crushed. This was the leader of the barbarians and half-blooded demons, and also a true Demon that wasn't contented to the Underworld. He stopped and looked at the two men as they circled around.

**Lt. Soldier:** _"Lord, we must pull back! We soon wouldn't have an army if we don't. I'll hold my ground while you head back!"_

**Spada:** _"You'll do no such thing. As long as one of use stands, we will prevail._

**Lt. Soldier:** (Near tears) _"Please, my lord. If we fail, they will slaughter all those in our kingdom." _

**Sparda:** (Very softly) _"Do as you please, I have crushed armies single handedly. This one is nothing more or nothing less."_

**Lt. Soldier:** _"These foes are the last enemy we face. If we gather more strength, we would…._

The soldier's words were cut off as the leader of the barbarians thrusted a spear in his throat. Sparda felt the running of blood down his back, he then felt his companions body fall. He twirled his body his in time to catch the young man. He quickly changed to his human features but made sure no one dared to attack him. The young solder was struggling to break as blood emerged through his mouth.

**Lt. Soldier:** _"My…lord. Ple..Please…for..for..forgive……me."_

With these his last words, he drew his eyes inside his head. Sparda was staring down at the body he was holding. He slowly moved his head to find all those just like the young solder dead or dying. A barbarian ran and rammed a pike through Sparda's shoulder from behind. Yet Sparda remained unmoved, as if the pike was not felt. Sparda was taken by the sight of his men dying just for his kingdom's protection, for his pride, and his greed. He breathed heavily as he saw the dead young men in his arms, he was still a young boy.

**Sparda:** (Quietly) _"My enemies didn't kill my men, I did…..Sareena, how could you?"_ (Yelling) _"How could you?"_

He jerked the spear out of his body and rammed it through a pair of barbarians. Transforming into his Demon self, he blindly slashed at whomever he saw. He felt the blood of his enemies fall over his body as he sent them to death. He was knocked off balance by the leaders massive hammer. The barbarian leader then swung his hammer with such force, that it caused Sparda to be thrown off his feet. Sparda landed strait on his feet alert but glanced that he had landed on the bodies of his men. Once again, Sparda was overwhelmed by shame. He dropped to his knees and stared into the red and orange sky. The barbarian leader made it towards Sparda and raised his hammer over his head. Just as he was about to release to over Sparda, Sparda screamed.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton!"_

Sparda screamed the God of War's name causing everything and everyone to freeze in their place. Black clouds now covered the sky that seemed to be on fire. The clouds gathered into one place and a roll of thunder emerges from them. The clouds slowly start to split apart to reveille a titan. He could have easily grabbed fifty men with his hands. He now stared down Sparda from his view in the skies. The God slowly seemed to fate out but reappeared in front of Sparda but now his size.

**Sparda:** _"Great God of War! Please destroy my enemies for me so I may save my men and my kingdom of Serpona. In exchange, I will serve a God like you once more, till I die."_

Argoton wore a great size of armor; his chest plate alone was twice the size of Sparda's beetle like armor skin. His orange lava hair waved though the wind he had caused with his entrance. His entire body was covered by red fog, giving him the true image of the God.

**Sparda:** _"I will offer you my sword. The very on that won victory to the Gods two thousand years ago."_

Argoton glimpsed at the Demon that had presented himself before a mighty God. Argoton knew Sparda and all he had done for the Gods but yet felt unconvinced. Sparda had left the God's service and was asking them for a favor after his betrayal. Argoton emotionlessly took the red sword Sparda presented in front of him.

**Argoton**: _"You, the great Demon and warrior Sparda. Abandoned us on our service and our offers to make you a God. Yet, you now want us to help you? I see no reason why I shall."_

**Sparda:** (Slightly angrily) _"I have done many things for you and you offered me to become a God. I ask that this offer I ask of you besides making me a God."_

**Argoton:** (Hesitating) _"Very well Sparda but be aware that this is nothing as a simple factor. For those who ask a God a favor, must be cursed with a terrible burden."_

**Sparda:** (Though his teeth) _"Yes, I know!"_

**Argoton:** _"So be it, Sparda." _

Argoton grabbed Sparda's arms with great force and squeezed them tight. Sparda felt his arms burn as chains wrapped themselves around them. The chains burned forcefully deep into his skin, forever not to be removed. Argoton removed his hands from Sparda's arms and watched as steam let out from Sparda's burning flesh. At the ends on these chains came two swords that held a large but short blades. The blades had been carried down from the sky by some mysterious flying creatures. Sparda didn't notice since the pain of the chains had engulfed him. Finally the blades were forever attached to the linked chains around Sparda. The blades were smooth except that it was ragged and rough with small rimes coming from the blade. Sparda stared at the swords that were now forever stuck within him. He could place the pair of swords on his back but nowhere else for they would return to the chains on his arms. Sparda wondrously glanced his new curse but at the same time, his new power.

**Argoton:** _"The favor has been done but I must warn you Sparda. Because of this, you will become my own personal champion. Also once this battle is through, you will be asked to destroy a kingdom that's a waste of Azarath." _

Sparda was listening but was still pensive as he watched the chains.

**Sparda:** _"I thank you…master. My life is yours Ares. From this day, I shall carry forth your will._

Argoton smirked as he backed away from the Demon. He picked up his new sword he had received from Sparda.

**Argoton:** _"Test your new weapon on your enemies' leader. You will now also carry my mark."_

Argoton released a wave a red fog from his hands towards Sparda. The fog encrusted itself onto Sparda's left leg, chest, arms, and head leaving permanent red marks.

**Argoton:** _"Just to symbolize you as my champion."_

Sparda once again felt the burning from his leg to his shaved head. Argoton was now upon the clouds again in his monstrous size. The clouds then slide into place and vanished as quickly as they came. Now the movement around Sparda was activated and he saw the leader swing in a empty space where Sparda used to be. The barbarian leader, as well as a few of his me, stared at Sparda as if he moved from his current place to a few feet away. Once more he had new weapons in chains around his arms and red marks across his body.

**Barbarian Leader:** _"What his this sorcery? You are a demon as I, how could you have such speed."_

Sparda smirked as he realized what they where thinking.

**Sparda:** _"You are no Demon, you are nothing!"_

Sparda drew out his swords from his back and threw them at the barbarian's stomach. The leader gasped as it went through his body but stood in his place. Sparda now grabbed the chains that where connected to the swords and yanked them towards him. The barbarian lead flew towards Sparda as he awaited him eagerly. With in a reasonable length, Sparda impaled his whole hand through the barbarian leader's chest. With his other, he grabbed hold of his enemies' head and ripped it of his torso. The rest of the barbarians where bewildered out of their mind that they failed to notice dark clouds over head. The clouds where glowing red in the night sky as it engulfed the entire battlefield. Out of the clouds came thousands of creatures that had the bodies of birds but the faces of women. They were monsters but their bird bodies held the figures and shape of normal woman, questonly beautiful. These harpies flew in numbers and attacked the barbarians, slaughtering those they could get a hold. Along with them, red thunder erupted from the depths of the clouds. The thunder ripped through the bodies of the barbarians as they scurried to avoid their doom. In a matter of seconds, thousands of barbarians were slaughtered in unavoidable ways. Sparda's men watched fearfully thinking that they too would be desecrated, but yet they remained on their feet. After the last barbarian was ripped in half by two harpies, a white figure emerged from the clouds towards Sparda. It was another harpy but it was full of white feathers and unsealed comely beauty. She landed in front of Sparda so gently that it felt like she wasn't real. She folded her wings neatly behind her and spoke in a memorizing voice.

**White Harpy:** _"The God of War has done your wish Sparda. He now asks that you journey towards the Mountains of Nosgoth."_

**Sparda:** _"Tell The God of War I shall meet his request."_

**White Harpy:** (Softly) _"Very well, Champion of Argoton."_

She placed her hands on Sparda's shoulder and leaned in to meet Sparda's lips. Sparda remained as if the kiss wasn't happening but couldn't ignore the pedal soft lips on his. The harpy released the kiss and spread her wings. She arose into the air with the many other black harpies. All vanished through the clouds that had formed overhead. Argoton emerged his hand of the clouds and formed a fist.

**Argoton:** _"Remember, Champion."_

With those last words, the clouds faded showing only the night sky. Sparda still stared into the sky until he heard a soldier call his attention

**Soldier:** _"My lord!"_

**Sparda:** _"We have won! There is none left that could rain ciaos to Serpona!"_

The troops hesitated for a while till a couple yelled Sparda's name.

**Soldiers:** _"Sparda. Sparda. Sparda."_

The whole army rekindled at Sparda, cheering his name at the top of their lungs. The cheers sounded as waves hitting jagged rocks and all were towards Sparda.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

After the battle against the barbarians, Sparda made his way with the rest of his men to The Mountains of Nosgoth. After the battle, Sparda made no hesitations to journey forwards. Before leaving, they burned all of their troops that died and those five thousand that were left followed Sparda. Sparda never mentioned why they where traveling in the wrong direction from their home of Serpona to Nosgoth. On their way, they sought and found the kingdom of Urath and asked for more men since they will be battling once more. The Princess of Urath advised her priest, Krobelus, to send a few naval armies with Sparda to reach The Mountains of Nosgoth. She also sent few of her greatest boats for the warrior Demon but asked him if he would be so kind to bring them back undamaged, for she is in war with Halassar. Together, Sparda and his men reached their destination in shorter time thanks to the princess' boats. Sparda felt disappointed for he was hoping to see his sons once more, yet he kept his mind towards his mission. After arriving at the banks of the ocean, Sparda headed to the summit where Argoton called upon him. After a week, they made it to the top of the great mountains. Sparda then stood to the Temple of God of War, waiting for Argoton. Sparda's men where freezing at the windy and snow cover summit and begged their lord to head back. Sparda head nothing of their pleas and continued to wait and watch the temple. From aside the temple, a mystical old woman appeared before Sparda's appearance. Her eyes where coated white as to show she was blind but received visions. She limbed towards Sparda supported by her wooden staff. She looked up at Sparda and pointed her bone finger at Sparda.

**Oracle of Nosgoth: **_"I am the all seeing Oracle of Nosgoth, you must be Sparda. If you wishing to meet Argoton, you'll be here for a awhile. He shall appear at the end of this day but before dusk."_

**Sparda:** _"How is it that you know about me and my attentions, I haven't told anyone."_

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** (Chuckling) _"Now, now Sparda. You forget I'm an old oracle, I see into the minds that I find should be interesting. I know everything about you, from your time in the Underworld to how many women you brought to bed."_

Sparda was making a rather annoyed face in a rather comical way, as if she was lying.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** (Chuckling still_) "Now there's a face only a mother could love. I've seen your mother's appearance, I fortify she could of loved anyone with her posture."_

**Sparda**_ "Enough woman! Tell me what you want with me or I'll throw your shrivel body down to the base."_

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** (Seriously) _"Us pair knows you'll never do that." _(Sighing) _"Well I recognize when first apparitions are over and done with. I have come to warn you that Argoton isn't the God to trust. He knows of your love for your kingdom and he will use it to your advantage. He hasn't given up on your essence of becoming a God. For you see, the God of War knows that once you're not one Azarath it'll be all the simpler to rule it. Even the other Gods are beginning to distrust him; he is corrupted by greed and will stop at nothing for the land. Your friend Krondos knows too well about that."_

**Sparda:** (Angrily) _"Quiet you old hag! What is it your business to tell me things I know of! Be gone with you and let me wait in peace!"_

The oracle glances at Sparda angrily but backs away to the temple.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** "_You fail to listen to the warnings, for this I shall speak no more of what's to come. You shall find out in your own pain and suffering."_

The oracle then disappeared as how it arrived leaving Sparda unmoved but some of his men worried. The men asked their lord if perhaps he should of listened to the wise oracle. Sparda blocked all those that asked him and adverted his attention to the temple when he realized it was close to dusk. Eagerly he told his men to line up in single file lines. His men obeyed but wondered what was to happen next, could this be the thing Sparda refused to tell them. The men got to their full attention when the massive temple doors swung open and red mist emerged. Slowly a huge figure stepped closer to the entrance, shaking the ground with each step. When the figure emerged finally, the men dropped to their knees in respect of the God. Sparda, however, stood strait with his head staring up at the enormous God's face. Argoton's monstrous armor glimmering silver and red reflections toward the kneeling men. Argoton quickly spotted Sparda, standing up purposely to spite him.

**Argoton:** _"Show respect to your Gods."_

**Sparda:** _"I can show plenty on my feet."_

**Argoton:** (Irritated_) "Right then, I've called you here so you may repay my servitude."_

**Sparda:** _"You told me on the battle field that you wished for me to destroy a kingdom."_

**Argoton:** _"You are quite right, champion."_

**Sparda:** _"Why not do it yourself, you seem quite powerful enough to cause my men to kneel. Perhaps the God of War has lost his luster for his joy?"_

**Argoton:** (Ignoring Sparda) "_There is a kingdom in the West that I wish to dispose of, as well as the other Gods agree. This kingdom is a waste of power since its warriors are weak compared to your might. It has held it's own ground for long enough and now must be disposed of."_

**Sparda:** _"I will do what I must as since I am your champion. May I ask who inhabits this kingdom?"_

Argoton watched the Demon with curiosity as if he was expecting him to find out.

**Argoton:** _"Just men, the women and children are beside the kingdom in the village. I know of you so-called gently heart for innocents."_

**Sparda:** _"I understand. When should we depart?"_

**Argoton:** _"Just get your men in their armor and weapons. I shall then do the rest."_

Sparda quickly advised the men to gather their supplies and head to battle once more. The men quickly scrambled around getting prepared. After a time, the men where now ready and stood as they did before. Argoton quickly covered the moon with clouds so that their wasn't much light.

**Argoton:** _"I shall extinguish all the fires and torches in you battle field so you may attack in the dark. You need no light, just hack away at your enemies."_

With his enormous hand, he chatted some words in Azarthian prayer and teleported the five thousand men and Sparda in front an enormous gate. Sparda couldn't see anything since the lack of moonlight and fire seemed to be prohibited. Yet he sensed a discomfort while he stood there in the dark with his men. From a top of the gate came a soldier's voice.

**Solder:** _"Who goes there?"_

**Sparda:** _"I, Sparda. Open these gates at once or we'll tear them down."_

As quickly as he said it, the gates opened to Sparda's surprise.

**Sparda:** _"Fools…why did they let us in with ease?"_ (Turning around) _"Now head forth and kill so we may return to our wives."_

The men cheered and raced through the gates, slaughtering those inside right away. As Sparda was about to enter, he sensed a mystical force in front of him. The voice of an old woman was heard who Sparda recognized as the Oracle of Nosgoth.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** _"Beware Sparda, the dangers within these walls are far greater then you will feel."_

Sparda pushed the old woman out of the way and ran with his two swords, both drawn out but still connected to his chains around his arms. Sparda and his men saw almost nothing but killed anyone that move in their visible sights. The killing went on for hours with no one resting within Sparda's troops. They rained through doors that they could see and kill those inside unaware that there were woman and children around that the God of War lied about. Sparda kill ruthlessly in the dark, he saw nothing but listened through his demonic ears. He killed those who ran away, who attacked him, and even non-normally sized persons for warriors around. It had been 11 hours of blood and death for the men to endure but still roamed their battlefield. The kingdom of there new enemies was large and took plenty of land, almost 3 miles in a radius measure. Yet they still fought on, giving no one mercy. As the burned the walls and buildings they realized that it seemed that Argoton had allowed fire now. Since dawn was approaching, he thought the got picked the most irrational time to allow it. Sparda finished killing the person he had a hold of when he noticed that the fire had allow him to see better. What he saw was disgusting and caused even Sparda's Demon form to go pale. He saw bodies of men in armor but more overwhelming was the unarmed men, woman, and children laying in their own pool of blood. Sparda's eyes fell on the on he was hold and saw it was a young teenage boy. He drew one of the swords that Argoton had presented him with out of the boy's chest. Sparda staggered back a bit and shock his head at the sight he saw. Now as he stopped to listen, he heard the women scream trying to protect the children and failing. These sounds where blocked out of Sparda's and his men's ears due to the concentration in kill those that could slightly see or hear. He also saw some of his own men that were slaughtered by their and his own comrades since it was too dark to tell who was ally and who was foe.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton, you bastered! You lied to me! You lied to me!"_

Suddenly Sparda found himself in wind and cold air. He and his men where teleported back to the summit of the Mountains of Nosgoth in front of Argoton. The men were overcome by their fast travel that they started vomiting. Dawn had now broken out and the sky was a lighter blue but still darkly misted. Sparda ran up to Argoton with his blades ready as to strike the giant.

**Argoton:** _"You wish to use the Blades of Chaos on me."_

**Sparda:** (Enraged_) "You told me that this was a warriors kingdom, you dare you lie! You are not a God, you are a lying dog!"_

Argoton frowned at Sparda and looked at him with his glowing eyes. Sparda had changed back to his human self and stared back at Argoton with his red eyes. Argoton grinded his teeth in anger but calmed himself down. A smile came to his face as he raised his hand to his mouth.

**Sparda:** _"What is he doing?"_

The giant God extended his armored palm and blow on it with a great breath. Out of his mouth came a wave a fire that caught Sparda's men off guard. The troops screamed in agony as the fire burned them without hesitation. Sparda stared in shocked eyes as he watched his five thousand men burn alive to ashes and skeletons.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton, what are doing!"_

Argoton paid no attention to Sparda but continued to blow the fire from his mouth like a dragon. With in minutes, the burning men's screams stopped as their burned corpses laid the melted snow. Sparda and two of his men, that where behind him, survived the hell burning. Sparda couldn't say anything but watch Argoton laugh cruelly towards Sparda and his deceased men.

**Argoton:** (Laughing) _"Yes Sparda, you are becoming such a loyal servant. It seemed no trouble for you at all to kill those you sworn to protect."_

**Sparda:** _"What, what are you…"_

Argoton waved his hand before Sparda could complete his sentence. A image formed in front of the three men of a burning empire that Sparda had just attacked.

**Soldier 1:** _"Oh Gods!"_

**Soldier 2:** _"It..It can't be.."_

**Sparda:** _"That kingdom you made use attack was my own?"_

**Argoton:** _"Yes and your men had done a terrible crime so they had to die. As for you, you're a Demon so killing Azarathians comes natural to you."_

**Sparda:** (Quietly dropping on his knees) _"Why, why?"_

**Argoton:** _"Why? I said it once, you kingdom is a waste of land and I will soon own all this land. And you shall take your place as a God when the time is right. Not to make sure there are no remainders of you kingdom and survivors…"_

Argoton forms a great fireball from his hand and throws it with great speed. I matter of seconds, the image shown was covered in a great explosion of fire. When it cleared; Serpona, Sparda's grand empire, was reduced to nothing but a crater. Sparda breathed harder when his breath broke. He screamed and turned to his Demon self with his eyes glowing red. As he was about to take the Blades of Chaos from his back, Sparda felt his energy being drain in a fast rate. Argoton was taking away Sparda's energy through the chains around Sparda's arms. Sparda dropped to the floor and was paralyzed due to the energy being drained.

**Argoton: **_"As long as you wear those chains, I will torment you every time we meet.__ You are becoming all I'd you hope you'd be Sparda. Now, with your kingdom destroyed and your people dead, nothing will hold you back. You will become even stronger. You will become death itself!"_

Sparda could only lay there as he listened to Argoton's mocking. The two soldiers went by Sparda's side to help him but were throw off balance by Argoton's hand.

**Argoton:** _"You two I have left alive on purpose. I want you to tell everyone you find how Sparda destroyed his own kingdom. Tell them how he gave no mercy to the woman and children of Serpona when he slaughtered them. Go, run to the Urath naval fleet at the bank of the mountain and tell them everything!"_

The two men hesitated but then ran toward two hoses and settled on top of them. Argoton stared at them ride away and then looked into the sky. Out of the sky came two harpies, these harpies were like nothing like those in the battle against the barbarians. Those had the body of birds but looked much more like women with their body form but these where hunched and disgusting harpies with their skin decomposing and sagging. The two harpies grabbed on of the men and started devouring him.

**Argoton:** _"It takes only one to deliver a message."_

With those words he vanished leaving Sparda lying in front of Argoton's temple. Slowly Sparda's strength returned but still felt weak. As he got up he saw the old woman oracle angrily staring at him.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** _"From this day forward, the mark of those who dead by your ignorance, greed, and ego shall haunt you."_

She picked up her staff into the wind. A strange mystical glow emerged from the orb on the staff and started to incinerate the remandings of the burned men. After which, the ashes of the men that burned and the souls of those killed in Serpona stormed at him. The ashes started to absorb themselves inside Sparda's head as he screamed in agony.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** _"The ashes the dead shall be forever in your mind. They will haunt your dreams and terrorize you till your death. These nightmares will be another curse you will inherit."_

The oracle now disappeared too, leaving Sparda struggling to stand up. Finally his feet gave way and he fell in front of the temple of the God who betrayed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Sparda awoke finding himself covered in layers of snow and frost. His heartbeat seemed to beat in an alarming rate and felt himself shake violently. This wasn't because of the cold but because of his nightmare he had when he was down. He saw then pain and suffering of the ghost's of the dead floating through his mind. He saw and somehow felt the terrible fear and death of those innocent. Men, women, and children were seen within Sparda's dreams, haunting him in horrible pain. Sparda laid still in the ground until he felt his energy flowing back to his veins. He pushed the white powder off his back as he took in a great breath of cold air. His blanch red eyes seemed to regain their powerful glow when Sparda stumbled to stand. Sparda's head caused an unheard of pain that even made him wrench and drag his body. As he finally placed his feet firmly and stood strait, his headache hit him like an arrow. He fell to the ground and started to cough hysterically. He felt his throat rip apart with each forceful cough. With one final cough, Sparda vomited a fearful amount of blood. He felt like his organs where liquefying and were exiting out his mouth. For a while, Sparda was tortured by his sickness that he felt burning him. The cold seemed to not bother him but the shock of what had happened to him. His eyes finally opened wide as he looked around and gathered information of what had happened before he collapsed. He remembered everything, his empire, his people, Argoton's relentless taunt, the curses upon him.

**Sparda:** _"Damn that woman. I've never felt such pain."_

He stood up, holding his stomach, and walked towards the giant temple in front of him. He still could see all his men's burned bones under the layer of white snow. He fell to his knees the moment he entered the uninhibited monumental temple. He now felt another force coming to him from the pit of his stomach. Not a sickness but a emotion, he felt rage flowing through his body. Argoton, the one who destroyed and spat on everything Sparda formed. The betrayal of Argoton as Sparda fought his own kingdom consciously unaware. Sparda felt the anger become overwhelming to hold inside him. He formed his hands into fists and with on great blow, hit the marble ground with them. The force of the hit left cracked crates that where four times bigger then his fists. He screamed into the air as his Demonic body coated itself in glowing red fumes.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton!"_

Sparda screamed the name of the God that now burned Sparda with regret and revenge. Out of his blind fury, he single handedly destroyed the pillars and walls inside the God's temple. He exited out just as it collapsed behind him into nothing but rubble. He now stood breathing hard, his energy full to bursting. He ran out into the storm and through the thick snow. The air was thin and high but this wasn't a factor to Sparda. He ran in fast speeds through the snow as if he was a horse running through the plains. He alone made his way down the steep mountains and rough ridges with no hardship. His athletic Demon body caused great help as he jumped from ledge to ledge with no stops. It took Sparda a few days to scale down the mountains that took before weeks to climb along side his men. When he had finally reached the plateau bottom of The Mountains of Nosgoth, he found no trace of the giant fleets of boats from Urath. He knew that they have deserted him after the news of the terrible act. Only one small raft had been left behind from the numerous fleets but it was badly hewed. However, rectifying the small raft was no big chore to Sparda. He rebuild the raft in minutes, fabricating it to become sturdier. He swiftly entered the freezing river and pushed the raft into the fast currents. Before the raft was taken over by the swift currents, Sparda jumped on board. The river guided the Demon into the open sea towards Urath. Sparda hoped he would reach Urath but it seemed very unlikely after each hour. Sparda stared into the oceans ripples and saw his reflection.

**Sparda:** _"I could just drown myself and be done with it."_

He could feel he's eyes lowering as the sea gently swayed his raft around. As he fell asleep, the nightmares began once more. The where more stronger then the last and tortured him with pain even in his sleep. It seemed the nightmares where going to go on forever if it wasn't for a scream that woke him up. He opened his eyes slightly to find himself facing an enormous boat. It was one of the Urath boats that had left Sparda behind. The waves were now violent as rain fell from the night sky. Sparda held his head as he looked up to the dock's rails of the boat. There leaning back on the rails was a Urath soldier with a frightened look on his face.

**Soldier:** _"It's… It's you…"_

**Sparda: **(Getting up) _"What are you.."_

**Soldier:** _"No! Stay Away!"_

The soldier backed away from the rail as Sparda stumbled to his feet below. Sparda jumped from his raft to the high ledge of the rails. He nearly fell back as his head pounded from the pain of his nightmares. The soldier was frozen in place as he saw Sparda just a few feet away from him.

**Soldier:** _"Stay away! Stay away from me."_

Sparda looked around the boat and saw the rest of the boats collided with on another on a rocky shore. Sparda saw harpies flying in the skies and holding pieces on soldiers.

Sparda: "What has happened here soldier?"

His words went to deaf ears as the soldier backed away from him.

**Soldier:** _"Stay Away!" I know what you have done! You're a monster!"_

The soldier ran towards a cage that was used to catch large Boun Fish. He closed the cage door and clicked the lock on the cage.

**Soldier:** _"I'd rather die then be saved by you!"_

Sparda shook his head and tried to reason with him but he refused. As the boat rocked, it caused the cage to fall over the docks into the savage waters. The soldier had only time to gargle underneath the water as it sunk to the depts.

**Sparda:** _"Your wish is granted."_

Sparda made his way on the boat as wind and rain hit his face. Many of the boats had crashed onto the jagged rocks and sunk but some had strange bite marks on its wood. What was stranger, there was no one on any of the ships. Plus, harpies flew overhead across the gray skies.

**Sparda:** "_This is Argoton's doings."_

He jumped from ship to ship when he was nearly shot arrow. He stood and looked around to see who had attempted to shoot at him. He spotted a few gray figures standing in a rather numb feeling. As Sparda walked over to the figures, he noticed that their eyes glowed red and their skin seemed to be wasting away. Their flesh was decomposing causing their bones to show through a few parts of their body. They hissed and howled at Sparda causing their heads to shake violently fast.

**Sparda:** (Shocked) _"These are undead soldiers. What are they doing here?"_

The undead soldiers ran at Sparda but where easily cut down to pieces by Sparda's Blades of Chaos. Yet as he cut them apart, they seemed to still move towards Sparda. Sparda quickly ran towards the edge of the deck and jumped to the other boat that collided on the rocks. There he saw three men hunched over some crates as a dozen undead archers shot at them. Sparda stood still as the arrows missed him only inches. One of the men that was hiding looked at Sparda with wide eyes.

**Sailor:** _"It's…It's you! The visions, they were real! The gods came to me, told me that their champion will come and rescue us from the Hydra."_

**Sparda**: _"Hydra?"_

**Sailor 2**: _"It's a sea serpent with many heads."_

The sailor pointed into the distance where an enormous head on a long neck was swaying about. There also seemed to be a number of smaller replicas surrounding the superior one.

**Sailor:** _"But your too late, we're pinned down! These creatures, they came from nowhere! They destroyed our ships and killed our men. All hope is lost Sparda, even for you…"_

The sailor's warnings where cut short as an arrow pierced itself into his skull. The other two men watched as their comrade fell to the ground and blood seeped from his head. Sparda grabbed his blades and furiously ran towards the archers. He dismantled their bodies with his blades and ripped them in half with his own hands. Sparda looked back to find that more men had emerged from shelters that they took over. Sparda averted his attention to where the serpent was but found that it had retreated into the wild waves. Sparda looked around to see if it had withdrawn it somewhere else. With a sudden crash, a Hydra's head emerged from the dock of the boat. The Hydra looked at Sparda as he swayed his neck back and forth. It's snake like tongue flickered as he hissed. The men quickly panicked and ran towards Sparda. The Hydra opened its mouth horribly wide and crashed down on the men. It arose once more with its mouth full of screaming sailors and soldiers. With its sharp teeth, it shredded the men apart and swallowed their pieces. Harpies from the skies dove down to retrieve small bits of the men that had fallen from the Hydra's mouth. Sparda transformed into his Demonic self and with drew his blades. With a sudden burst of speed, the Hydra drove towards Sparda with its mouth opened. Sparda quickly gripped the serpent's mouth and held it so it may not fall on Sparda. Sparda could feel his feet being pushed across the wooden deck slowly. His arms slowly began to give way to the Hydra's massive mouth. With one hand, he pulled out one blade and slashed at the Hydra's mouth. The blade cut through the lower jaw as the serpent screeched in agony. Sparda felt the Hydra's strength weaken and saw his opportunity. He grabbed a hold on the Hydra's lower jaw and ripped it out of it's mouth. The Hydra fell into the sea's waves as it turned red from the serpent's blood. As Sparda breathed heavily, he failed to notice that another head of the Hydra rose from sea. It rammed Sparda in his head casing him to crash through the boat's docks. He found himself in the storage level of the boat.

**Sparda:** _"Damn!"_

He quickly jumped to his feet and once more, retrieved The Blades of Chaos from his back. He knew the Hydra would follow him as well but he saw no sign of it. Sparda now noticed something latent inside the storage level. A door stood sealed shut so strongly that not even Sparda could move it. Sparda leaned against the door to hear if there was someone inside. Faint voices where heard that sounded a bit frightened.

**Sparda:** _"Is there anyone inside!"_

Sparda heard footsteps running towards the door and a woman's voice.

**Woman:** _"Please help us! Their here! They'll kill us!"_

**Sparda:** _"Tell me, who may you be."_

**Woman:** _"Help Us Please! No! Their Here"_

Sparda could here crashing and hissing from within the other side. Sparda felt a sinking feeling inside him as he backed away from the door. He raised his blades to hew down the door when one of the Hydra's heads crashed from the side of the boat. Sparda was knocked back a large distance as the serpent slid it's scaly body inside. It launched its mouth at Sparda in hope of grabbing him. Sparda nearly missed the Hydra's teeth as leaped to the side. Once again, the serpent launched at Sparda but was underestimating the mighty Demon. Sparda grabbed hold on the ceiling avoiding the mouth. He then let himself fall on top of the giant monster and drove The Blades of Chaos into its eye. The Hydra quickly withdrew its head out of the boat and into the sea. Water was now storming inside the boat in an alarming amount. Sparda felt the water push him down deeper in the boat. As he struggled to stand in the rough water, a tentacle grabbed Sparda around the waist and pulled him outside in the sea. Sparda found himself being pulled deep inside the freezing waters. He felt the air rush out of his mouth due to the great speed of the tentacle. Sparda then felt the sensation of air hitting his lungs once more. The tentacle released its hold on Sparda as he took great breaths of air. He found himself inside a damp cave that glowed in an eerie green. He surveyed his surroundings until he noticed a massive head emerging in a large pool of water. The was much like a squids head except it had three slit eyes and more tentacles squirming from it's head. Sparda could see the shoulders and chest of the monster as well. His body was build like a green humanoid except for its squid head.

**Sparda:** _"Elder God."_

**Elder God:** _"Sparda. The one that was mislead by the God of War and my brother. The one who seeks revenge in the worst reinducteble way."_

**Sparda:** _"Why have you called upon me?"_

**Elder God:** _"My brother Argoton has violated the code of the Gods. He is now terrorizing the land of Azarath and must be stopped. You shall be granted the request to face Argoton only if you serve me in my need of help?"_

**Sparda:** _"What is it you wish off me?"_

**Elder God:** _"Argoton has unleashed few demons onto the land, one is this serpent Hydra. It had terrorized the seas and must be stopped. Your skills are admirable, but you will need assistance. You will need the power of the gods."_

Sparda felt his body's energy overfill with a strange energy as he fell to his knees.

**Elder God:** _"The Hydra is invincible, it will never die by your power. With this supernatural power, you'll take that demon into the underworld.__ Take this weapon Sparda. Take this power and use it to defeat your enemies."_

In a great flash of light, Sparda was on the decks of a boat. He felt a pressure of energy within himself that seemed to make him eager to fight. He walked down the decks watching a harpy chewing on an arm of one of the sailors. It looked at Sparda and screeched as it turned its head to the side. Sparda grabbed and ripped off the creature's wings in on firm jerk. He disposed of it by throwing it in the sea where it struggled to swim. Ignoring the harpy, Sparda grabbed a hold of a slick rope and slide down on to the captain's ship. When he landed on the silver boat, he witnessed four shipmen fighting off two spawns of Hydras. As the Sparda watched the four men fight, he saw the grand Hydra that he saw before in the distances. It was three times more massive then the other two and seemed to be less savage. It's scales where a grayish blue color and it had fins on top of its dragon like head. He was surrounded by three more smaller spawns of itself as he watched still unaware of Sparda on the same boat. The Hydra watched the four men fight off the massive serpents with little ad vale.

**Soldier 1:** _"Back, back!"_

**Ship Man 2: **_"Get them away from me!"_

**Ship Captain:** (Throwing a spear) _"Argh!"_

**Ship Man 1:** _"Why won't they die!"_

**Ship Man 2:** _"It's the giant one! He keeps healing the others! Gaahhh!"_

One of the Hydras struck the man with great speed like a snake. It devoured him alive in one small swallow.

**Ship Captain:** _"No… I…"_

**Ship Man 1:** _"God..."_

The old ship captain began to back away from the Hydras and ran.

Ship Captain: "No! We'll never get out of here! Doomed, were doomed, were all dead!"

The Great Hydra lowered itself down in front of the captain. It sniffed the captain and twisted its head as the man got to his knees.

**Ship Captain:** _"Elder God…Save me."_

The Great Hydra backed its head away and seemed to hesitate. The old man slowly rose to his feet only to find himself in between the Hydra's teeth.

**Ship Captain**: _"Ahh, ahhhhh! Help, help...!"_

The Great Hydra thrown the captain in the air only to strike him fully inside its mouth. The last two men fought vaguely in hope they could save themselves. One of the men fell on his back as he watched his last mate being ripped apart by the two greedy Hydras. The solider held his sword but was shaking violently. The Hydra leaned back and struck with great speed at the man. The men closed his eyes as the serpent struck but nothing was felt. He slowly opened his eyes to find Sparda holding the Demon's mouth.

**Sparda:** _"Run! Get far from here."_

The man started with wide eyes at Sparda as he held the mouth with teeth bigger then him.

**Sparda:** _"Go!"_

The man struggled to sit up and run away at the same time. Finally on his feet, he ran away from the lustive Demons. Sparda, still holding on to the serpent's mouth, drove one of his blades up through its mouth to its brain. It fell to the floor and shook violently before completely stopping moving. Sparda then throw the two blades at the other Hydra's eyes. The blades pierced the eyes of the Hydra as it hissed and screeched surly matter. Sparda grabbed the chains connecting to the blades and pulled them with great force, causing the Hydra to fall next to him. As it laid, Sparda got on to of it and started to violently stab the serpent over and over again. After finishing with them he looked up at the Great Hydra that was looking at him with green reptile eyes. It then closed its eyes and stopped swaying its neck.

**Sparda:** _"What is it up to now?"_

Sparda quickly saw the corpses of the other two Hydra's starting to glow in a bright color. The two once dead Hydras now arose from the dead with their wounds healed.

**Sparda:** _"What?"_

The Great Hydra jeered at him and looked as if he had a smile across his reptile face. The two Hydra's once again attacked Sparda in a rather dumbfound way. Sparda killed one but the other always seemed to wake up after the other. He started to become irritated at the flawlessness of his skills against the monsters.

**Sparda:** _"I had enough of this! You will die!"_

Sparda drove his blade into the Hydra's head and avoiding the other. He backed away as he watched the same one return from the dead. Sparda breathed heavily as the two Hydra's taunted him with their movement. He knew he would soon be too tired to fight and would be killed by them.

**Sparda:** _"Damn, there most be a way…"_

He up at the sail mast and saw two pole logs dangling with only a robe holding them. Sparda smiled and looked at the two Hydras as they got ready to strike once more.

**Sparda: **_"Come! Let see if you can catch your meal!"_

Sparda threw The Blades of Chaos and disconnected the hold of the ropes. The two logs fell and pierced the two Hydra's necks. They screeched and squirmed around but couldn't free themselves from the objects holding them down.

**Sparda:** (Heading towards the mast_) "That should hold you for a while. Now then, I'm coming for you reptile."_

Sparda leaped onto the mast and drove his sharp demon claws into the wood. As he made his way towards the rope net, he noticed undead soldiers climbing down towards him.

**Sparda:** (Annoyed) _"You pathetic worthless corpses. I have no time to waste on you."_ (Grabbing one of the undead) _"Lets see if the dead splatter like the living."_

He let go of the undead soldier as it fell screeching. For those others in Sparda's way he simply grabbed their foot and pulled them down. One undead leaped from the crow nest and fall on top of Sparda. It tried to bit though Sparda's Demon beetle skin but couldn't even puncture it. Grabbing the undead's body, he started to bash and ram it's head at the wooden mast.

**Sparda:** (While cracking the undead's head) _"You…drudgery…worthless piece…of…shit!"_

He continued to go up the mast while still ramming the head against the wooded mast. Sparda finally reached the crow's nest on top of the mast. It was a round wooden plank with about a 12-foot radius hanging over 200 feet from the boat.

**Sparda:** (Staring down_) "Not one of my better strategies_"

Sparda stood on the narrow platform as the Great Hydra drew its head up as well. It faced Sparda with its green slit eyes wide open. It drew in a big breath and roared in an ear splitting hiss. Sparda nearly black out as the sound split through his ears and brain. The Hydra flicked its tongue in and out as a sound could be heard coming from its throat.

**Ship Captain:** _"Help, help me! Gods help me! Ple… Please! I'm begging you, help me out of here!"_

The captain was still alive inside the serpent's throat and was calling out for assistance. Sparda felt pity for the man but the real attention was not to kill Hydra just to save him, it was to grant the wish of The Elder God and to send Argoton a message.

**Sparda**: _"Argoton! Are you watching! Watch as I slay your mighty beast! This is how I shall slay you as well." _

The Great Hydra screeched once more but it was more of a grunt. It seemed like he was calling for assistance from the Hydra spawns and harpies. Out of the rainy skies came a few harpies and from the sky came a few Hydra's. Sparda could handle the harpies but just hacking at the Hydras wouldn't stop the serpents. Seven Hydras and a few harpies surrounded Sparda on the narrow plank.

**Sparda:** _"What shall I do now? What is the power that you gave Elder God! How do I use it?"_

In the distance, Sparda saw a few tentacles waving from the sea. Sparda lowered his eyebrows as he watched the God in the distance. At that point he felt the same energy he had felt before when Elder God gave him his new power. He grind his teeth and felt his body floating in air. Sparda could breath as he felt the power surging through his body and then in a burst of energy, exploding out of him. Thunder burst out of Sparda's body, electrocuting the creatures around him. Then he felt as if he could control the sea with his own might. He crashed the waves against the creatures as well watching them die. Even in the distance, the many Hydras that where still alive where being killed as well. With one final burst of energy, a shock wave exploded out of Sparda's body incinerating those who stood. Sparda felt the pressure of the power leave him as he fell to his knees. He looked up to find the Great Hydra badly burned and it's spawns nothing but corpses. The Hydra swerved back and froth as it tried to recover from its shock. Sparda saw his chance to bring the great Demon down.

**Sparda:** (Pulling his blades) _"It ends now!"_

He leaped on top of the Great Hydra's head and drove it deep inside its eye. It screeched but Sparda wasn't finished. He then used his hands to rip open its eye and strike over with his blade. He felt the blood of the Hydra on him but he continued to rip apart its eye until he found the skull inside. Sparda thruster the blades into the Hydra's skull causing it to shatter apart. With one final blow; Sparda inserted the blades into the Great Hydra's brain, annihilating it as it splattered. The Hydra let out a death gargle as it fall on top of the mast, which pierced its head. Sparda still held onto the dead serpent since he still heard man's voice inside. He grabbed a hold of the Hydra's lip and climbed to where its teeth were. With a single punch, the sharp tooth shattered apart making an entrance. Sparda made his way inside the bloody mouth of the Hydra and noticed that its brains had leaked from where the mast was piercing him. Behind the mast, he found the ship captain hold on to the side of the throat. Sparda noticed he was bleeding badly and that his ears were bleeding as well due to the Hydra's screech.

**Ship Captain:** _"Argh, Argh, thank you! Thank the gods you came back for me!"_

**Sparda:** _"Give me your hand."_

The old bearded captain reach out for Sparda's hand but slipped from his hold. Sparda grabbed him by the necklace as he tried to pull him up. The necklace broke and the old ship captain slid down the throat of the dead Hydra. Sparda watched helplessly as the man was devoured by a dead demon. He looked back at the necklace that he held and saw it held a key. Sparda stood and pondered for a second as to what this key could be for.

**Sparda:** (Quietly) _"Maybe, it's for that chamber I failed to open."_

He quickly slid out of the dead serpents mouth and saw that the sky was beginning to clear from the storm clouds as dawn broke out. He slid down the mast, almost falling off due to the slippery amount of blood. He reached the bottom and headed for the ship that held the locked Azarathians. On his way, he saw the corpses of the Hydra spawns, undead soldiers, and harpies. When he at last found the ship, he was relived to see that it hadn't sunk all the way. He found the opening in the storage level and headed for the door. Immediately, he placed the golden key between the two locks and turned it slowly. The great lock on the sealed door unlocked and it seemed to just simple slide open. Sparda entered the dark room, consciously recapping every noise that entered his ears. As he wandered in the dark, he stumbled over something that rolled to his feet. Slowly he bend over and picked up the object. It was an oil lantern that seemed to be damaged but still looked like it could be operate. He turned the heat lever on and the oil with in the lantern burst in a powerful flame glow. The light from the lantern reveled a gruesome site on the floorboards of the room. A few soldiers and slave women's corpses lay slaughtered as what was left of them. Sparda kicked one of the heads of the soldiers as it rolled out the room.

**Sparda:** _"Waste of my time."_

As he turned back to exit the room, a glass bowl shattered against Sparda's forehead. Out of anger and annoyance, he grabbed the one if front of him who tried to harm him. He felt the person's neck and grabbed it in a firm grip. A feminine yelp was heard escaping the assailant's throat.

**Woman:** _"Please don't hurt me. I thought those demons came back to finish the rest of us."_

**Sparda:** (Letting go of the woman) _"How many are left within here?"_

A table that was flipped by its side moved behind Sparda. Behind it, four near nude women peered frighten and bloody. As Sparda turned to walk over to the woman, an Urath soldier pushed up bile of wood rubble. Ten more women and two very injured sailors where underneath the rubble the soldier pushed off. Sparda stood still as he watched the survivors emerge from every possible location. He slowly looked back on the floor of those he could save. As he stared in the pools of blood, the pain of his shame and those that died roared back into his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

A year had gone by since Sparda had encountered that horrible day that plague him every waking moment of his life. He now sailed the oceans and seas across Azarath in hopes of escaping his past. Argoton was all that he could think about as he sailed to new lands in hopes that everyone had forgotten him. Those who accompanied him were those who Sparda saved from the Hydra and the undead. With over fifty men and women on board, Sparda once again ruled a rather small amount. They knew of what Sparda had done but entrusted him after saving their lives. The women and slave women took turns to be taken into Sparda's bed to entertain him. But all the wine he drank or the woman that satisfied him couldn't make him forget or ease the horror of his life. By now, Sparda had gotten use to the pain of his nightmares every waking moment. One night, Sparda awoke once more to the pain of shame. Sitting up in bed, he placed his head into his hands. The two women sleeping in his bed murmured as he stood up to exit his cabin. He walked to the deck of the ship and leaned against the railing. He stared into the gently sea as it rocked the ship around. The stars glimmered their reflection off the sea that Sparda grew to admire. As he watched, his eyelids became heavy and started to cave in. If it wasn't for a mystical white light, Sparda would of fallen asleep in that instance. Sparda place his hand to block out the bright light that showered in front of him. As the light slowly faded, a figure appeared in front of Sparda just floating outside the rail of the ship. Sparda stepped back as a shocked expression formed on his face.

**Sparda**_ "Sareena."_

A woman in ghostly white armor and skin stood in front of Sparda. Her short hear was tied up in a bun and her eyes where a faint gray. On her back laid a great white sword and a shield increased in so much detail. Under her arm, a grand helmet was held that she rarely took off. She made no movements whatsoever as Sparda face started to turn from shocked, to anger. She vanished the instant but reappeared in front of a cabin door. Sparda turned and ran toward the mystical God. Sareena didn't wait for Sparda to attack her, but entered the cabin. Full of rage, Sparda broke down the wooden door and entered the small praying cabin. Inside, there was no one except the statue of Gods including Sareena. Sparda walked up to the statue and stared at it as in hopes that it would animate. The statues eyes cracked open as it glowed a powerful gray. Only her eyes and mouth moved as she took the form of that statue.

**Sparda:** _"Sareena! I have served the Gods all my life and I asked nothing in return. I even served you when I vowed not to serve another God! When I asked for your help, you spat on me as a dog! For that, I asked Argoton for his assistance but only to be cursed for all my life!"_ (Hesitating) _"Why? Why weren't you the one instead of Argoton to assist me?"_

**Sareena:** _"I am sorry Sparda with all my heart. I know my words and apologize will never cure what has happened to you. But I haven't come here to explain myself for something I shouldn't be blamed for. I have come to help you."_

**Sparda:** _"What is it that you could cure me from."_

**Sareena:** _"Your pain, what you've done, and your revenge."_

Sparda looked at her as he raised his eyebrow.

**Sareena:** _"We request a task of you Sparda, your greatest challenge awaits... in Artines. Where even now, my brother, Argoton lays siege. As we speak, Artines is on the verge of destruction. It is the will of Argoton that my great city falls. Elder God has forbidden the gods from waging war on each other. That is why it must be you, Sparda. Only a mortal, trained by a god has a chance at defeating Argoton. All though I have my doubts about you being a moral."_

Sparda looked at he with his head backing away.

**Sparda**_ "And if I am able to do this, to kill a god, then the visions… they will end?"_

**Sareena:** _"Complete this final task, and the past that consumes you will be forgiven."_

With those final words, the statue of Sareena closed its eyes and remained inanimate. Sparda went back to his cabin and though all through out the night. He will finally get his revenge against the God that destroyed him. When morning broke out, Sparda issued to his men that the will sat course to the great legendary city of Artines


	7. Chapter 7

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

For the past weeks, Sparda has been sailing towards the great city of Artines. Artines was a city made as a reminder of the Gods. It held loyalty towards them and honored them by building the city into temples. One of the massive kingdoms in Azarath, it starches ten times bigger then any other kingdom that stood. Sareena was too the queen of this kingdom after winning a duel against Argoton for it. Now that Argoton had attacked it, Sparda was the only one who could stop him or so say the Gods. When Sparda ship had arrived in Artines, Sparda sleeping his camber. Sparda was awoken by one of his sailors when he came to advice Sparda of their arrival.

**Sailor:** _"Lord, we have come to the city."_

Sparda moaned as he lifted his head that felt like it weighed a ton. For some reason, his head was hurting him tremendously for that moment. He held his head with his hands as he groaned loudly.

**Sailor:** _"Are you feeling well?"_

Sparda picked up one of the wine bottles by him and threw it at the sailor. The sailor closed the door right before the bottle shattered against the door. For the next couple of minutes, Sparda was recovering from his pain from the nightmares. He had gotten use to the pain but for some reason it hurt more then ever before. After some time, he stood to his feet and stumbled as he headed for his armor. He placed his lower armor but decided not to wear the top chest half. For that reason was that the chains that wrapped themselves into Sparda's skin were rather annoying him. It was rather difficult wearing armor while having his arms already covered in iron. The Blades of Chaos that connected to the chains were safely placed on his back. As he headed for the door, the two women that slept in his bed awoke.

**Naked Woman 1:** _"Stay Sparda, just a bit longer..."_

**Sparda:** _"We've reached Artines, get your things and get out!"_

**Naked Woman 2**: _"Come back to bed, Sparda."_

**Sparda:** _"We're finished, be gone when I return."_

Sparda left the two women alone as he made his way for the dock. As he reached the docks, the sky caught Sparda's eyes at once. It was gray and rather red with just a few black clouds. As he watched closer, he saw that the sky seemed to be rotating like a whirlpool with its eye lowed like a tornado. Out of the sky came balls of fire that crashed onto the city. He was on the platform of the decks when he noticed the huge wall surrounding Artines. It was three hundred feet high and the massive doors that lead from the docks to the city was unreachable due to rubble.

**Sparda:** _"The walls are to great to jump over and too smooth to climb on. There must be another way…"_

**Sailor:** _"Help!"_

Sparda turned back to his ship to see that it was being attacked by a number of undeads. The sailors and soldiers where trying to fight them off but dropped like flies. Sparda ran back to the ship and drew out his blades. He jumped into the air and rotated in great speed. The blades where let go but rotated with Sparda since it connected to the chains. As he span, the blades cut through the undead and dismantling them completely. He hacked at the next undeads with little hardship. Grapping one of the undead, he split him down the middle and grabbed both of his parts. He used the corpse of the undead to hit the others off the ship. The last undead looked at Sparda and howled with his mouth covered in blood. Sparda simple grabbed the undead and ripped him in half. Sparda stood still and watched his men recover from their ordeal.

**Sparda:** _"Get as far from here as possible. Go back to Urath."_

His men needed not to be told twice. They quickly stumbled around to help the wounded or the dead and began backing the ship away. Sparda stood by the docks and watched his ship leave out into the distance. After which he turned back to the walls of Artines to find someone looking at him. The figure was a white-feathered harpy that Sparda had met before. By her stood three black beautiful harpies just as beautiful as her. Yet two discussing harpies where hissing at the beautiful harpies as if jealous of their womanly figures.

**Sparda:** _"You!"_

**White Harpy:** _"My name is Nevan. I'm the queen of the harpies and the loyal servant of Argoton."_

**Sparda:** _"I don't care. You serve Argoton, for that means you're my enemy."_

**Nevan:** _"Don't be so hasty to judge me. I'm the only one who can help you. By now, Argotn has release the undead and demons from the underworld. They are destroying this city and leaving no one man alive."_

**Sparda:** _"Not my fault. Would you be so kind as to just tell me what you want to help me with."_

**Nevan:** (Sighing) _"There is a oracle in this city. She is the one who knows about a weapon that could murder a God. In your cause you seek revenge upon the God Argoton. You must find this oracle and have her help you find the greatest weapon of all."_

**Sparda:** _"Why do you help me, you still serve the God of War."_

**Nevan:** _"The harpies and myself have been taken over by the God of War. Some of us used to be beautiful and wonders creatures but Argoton turned them into despicable and disturbing creatures just for his sake of battle. The only way to free ourselves is if the God of War is to be killed."_

Sparda stood still looking at the genuine harpies and then back to the deformed, bloodthirsty harpies.

**Sparda:** _"I don't care about you harpies but I will kill the God of War only on my behalf. Now tell be, how can I get through these walls?"_

**Black Harpy:** (Moving out of the way) _"This elevator will lead you about the walls to the roof tops. There you must pass the shrine of Aphrodite and to the city square. Also avoid the other harpies, they have swarmed the temples."_

**Nevan:** _"Good luck warrior and my you prosper on your journey."_

With those parting words, the three Harpies spread their wings and flew away. After they had left, a couple of disfigured harpies emerged out of hiding. With simple ease, he swung is blades at the Harpies only leaving their blood parts. He made he way to the elevator on the side on the massive gate doors. The elevator seemed to be falling apart and decomposing but seemed like it should work. Sparda grabbed the lever and pulled it towards him. The elevator exploded in great speed nearly causing Sparda to fall out. In a matter of seconds, Sparda found that the elevator had reached the top of the walls. Rather dizzy, Sparda stepped out and spied a man made bridge that lead over to a temple. The temple was held up by two pillars and hung three hundred feet of the ground. As he stepped on the bridge, two soldiers came running towards Sparda.

**Soldier:** _"Run, run! The beasts have taken Artines!"_

Two Minotaur like Demons appear from around the corner entrance of the temple and ran after the men on the bridge.

**Soldier:** _"Look out!"_

One of the Minotaurs roared at the fleeing men, saliva and blood flowing from its mouth. It pulled a large axe from its back and threw it at the men. The first soldier ducked underneath the axe while running but the axe beheaded the second soldier. The second Minotaur came charging at the man on the bridge.

**Soldier:** _"No! No! Stay away!"_

The Minotaur leaped into the air and landed on the man with its horns. The force of the land completely obliterated its body. Sparda drew his blades and slowly made his way forward. The Minotaurs where to busy devouring their kills to hear Sparda's wind quiet running steps. Sparda grabbed the first Minotaur by the horns and twisted it's head all the way to it's back. He then leaped at the second one and stood on its chest. He held his swords and was about to dive it into the Demon's neck when the Minotaur grabbed Sparda's blades. Yet, Sparda over powered the Minotaur's grip and drove it through its neck. It roared for a bit before it fell into silence in it's own pool of blood.

**Sparda:** _"Despicably easy."_

He crossed the bridge towards the temple. As he entered inside it, the temple smelled so pleasant to Sparda's nose. It had a rather unusual smell of flowers but as if it was a woman in the flowers. The temple scent smelled beautiful but the scene of it inside was disastrous. Priests and soldiers remands laid all around Sparda as harpies chewed on their flesh. The harpies saw Sparda but didn't attack the Demon warrior. They had their meat, so it was pointless to attack one now. Sparda just made through the temple to its other side. There stood two soldiers by a gate fighting off a hoard of undeads and harpies.

**Soldier 1:** _"You! Have reinforcements arrived!"_

**Soldier 2:** _"Argoton has brought these beasts to Artines! Without help, the city will fall!"_

**Soldier 1:** _"The gates' destroyed!"_

**Sparda:** (Stepping in to fight) _"Then where can we pass?"_

**Soldier 1**: (Pointing with his sword) _"See that, that crack could lead us out of here but we can get through these Demons."_

Sparda swung his blades and grabbed a hold of an undead within them. He then sung the undead with his chains, ramming the others against pillars and walls.

**Sparda:** _"Simple."_

The two men stared with their mouths open at the sight of the men who single handedly killed the undead and harpies. Sparda made his way toward the crack on the wall followed closely by the two men. As they were about to enter, one of the soldiers seemed curious about the warrior in front of him.

**Soldier 1:** _"Tell me, who may you be."_

**Sparda:** _"No one imprediculer."_

**Soldier 1:** _"I must know."_

Sparda sighed and turned, facing the man. Sparda groaned and his human like body now transformed into his true demon body. One of the men drew out his sword and shook in fear. But the one who seemed curious about Sparda didn't seemed to be surprised at all.

**Soldier 1:** _"Just as I thought. You're Sparda."_

**Sparda:** _"Why, yes I am."_

**Soldier 1:** _"Allow me to introduce myself. My name Raziel."_

**Sparda:**_ "The priest purifier of Nosgoth. What are you doing here?"_

**Raziel:** _"I came in search of a Demi-Demon named Janos. I heard that he was spotted around Artines but wasn't knowledgeable of what was going on in Artines at that time. I came here with a few of my men but they where slaughtered by those things."_

**Sparda:** _"I see… Well then priest, why don't you go first."_

**Raziel:** (sarcastically) _"I'm honored."_

Raziel entered the crack followed closely by the confused soldier. Sparda hesitated for a while but followed the two men inside as well. The passage was so narrow that Sparda could barely move around.

**Soldier 2:** _"Need any assistance."_

**Sparda:** (Angrily) _"No!"_

The air became thick and unpleasant the more they traveled in the tunnel.

**Raziel:** _"I see light up ahead."_

They crawled to find a small room with a huge glass chandler. The room was a bright golden color and had a even stronger pleasant smell then in the temple. But, it had no sign of a passage way or an exit.

**Soldier 2:** _"Another dead end."_

**Sparda:** _"Maybe not."_

Sparda headed to a large shrine table that had women objects and flowers scattered around. Sparda picked up a cretin golden flower and placed it inside pot full of pleasant smelling perfume. The pot started to glow and rattle around the shrine table violently. Raziel and the soldiers drew out their swords at the possible threat.

**Sparda:** (Holding up his hand) _"Wait."_

The pot then stopped shaking all together. Sparda still held up his hand to signify nothing will happen yet. In a burst of light, the liquid in the pot rose to from a figure of a woman. The model then slowly started to take shape and became a real woman at last. The woman wore a see through pink dress and had silky white skin on her very feminine body. Her blonde hair was full of rare flowers that seemed to fill the room with their smell.

**Raziel:** (Shocked) _"The Goddess of Love."_

**Sparda:** _"Aphrodite."_

**Aphrodite:** _"Sparda, the Gods are pleased with your progress but your current skills will not be enough to defeat the minions of Argoton. I am willing to give you a power that no other warrior has received but you must earn this gift."_

**Sparda:** _"How?"_

Aphrodite pointed her finger at the golden chandler. The three men stared at the chandler for a while till the noticed it moving back and forth. Out of the corner of the chandler came a lizard like creature. Its lower body was a snake's tail and her upper body was the figure of a nude woman. Her hair was made of live snakes that moved and hissed as the Demon crawled around the chandler, looking at her prey.

**Aphrodite:** _"Medusa, the queen of the gorgons. Once a beautiful woman in this temple, I have transformed her into a Demon."_

**Medusa:** _"Vile bitch!"_

**Aphrodite:** (Ignoring Medusa) _"Her eyes have the power to turn men into stone. Even in death, her head can turn those you stare into it to stone. Behead her and you will have the power to turn the Demons into stone."_

Aphrodite then vanished from her spot, leaving the three men and the Demon alone.

**Medusa:** _"You serve Aphrodite! I shall kill all three of you!"_

Medusa leaped from the chandler and land next to Sparda. She slithered closer to Sparda, the snakes on her head hissing violently. Sparda drew his blades and swung one by the chains as to mock her.

**Sparda:** _"I'm waiting, Demon."_

Medusa hissed at Sparda as both Raziel and the soldier snuck behind her. They drew their swords out; ready to cut the monsters head off. As they came inches away from beheading her, Medusa's tail tripped both men. She turned around and grabbed the soldier by his neck. Her sharp nails dug into the soldier's neck as he struggled to breath. Raziel realized he laid flat on his back on the floor. Using his hands to push him off the floor, he jumped to his feet. He ran forth at Medusa but was flicked away by her tail once more.

**Medusa:** _"Look into my eyes."_

The soldier eyes widened as he saw the creature's eyes glow green. He then felt his body become heavy and unmovable. He let out a scream as his whole body turned into stone. Medusa chuckled a bit before throwing the stone man against a pillar. The soldier's body instantly shattered into bits at the force of the throw. Sparda now stopped swinging his blades and watched Medusa with a hard look. Medusa drew her attention to Raziel who lay on the floor. She slithered over to him and stood before him looking down. She lowered her body down to him and laid on top of him. She stroked her hands against Raziel's neck and face as he twitched. She then kissed him on the lips as he tried to push her off. As Medusa release the kiss, Raziel immediately spat out his spit.

**Medusa:** _"I shall place your body in my layer."_

Once more, her eyes began to glow green while looking at Raziel. Raziel tried to resist looking but couldn't look away. He felt his body becoming heavy and was having trouble breathing. Just as Raziel's body was turning into stone, Medusa broke the glace as she coughed and wheezed. Sparda had his chains wrapped around the Demon's neck and was suffocating her. She arose from Raziel as she tried to take Sparda off her.

**Sparda:** _"Die you wretched Demon. Your head is mine bitch!"_

Raziel spun his legs around in a circle and leaped his feet once more. He retrieved his sword from the floor and ran towards Medusa. He pushed his sword into Medusa, piercing her belly. Medusa gasped as the cold steel pierced through her. But Sparda was on Medusa's back; so when the sword went through Medusa, it stabbed Sparda as well.

**Sparda:** _"You idiot!"_

Sparda released the grip on the chains as he pushed himself off the sword. He stumbled but stood up right as his skin healed itself around the wound. Medusa now slithered away from the two men and to one of the pillars. She drew the sword out of her stomach and swung it around in her hand.

**Medusa:** _"How dare you!"_

She leaped into the air and seemed to disappear. Sparda looked around trying to forget the anger he had for Raziel at the moment. He crouched down a bit and started to walk circumspectly around the small temple shrine. After a while he heard a hiss and quickly turned around to block the sword Medusa held. She hissed at him and wrapped her sword around Sparda's chain so he couldn't escape. Sparda struggled for a minute but relaxed and loosened his strength. Medusa's eyes started to glow as her snakes hissed at Sparda. Sparda simple smiled and watched her straight n the eyes. Soon enough Sparda felt the feeling of his body turning into stone. Raziel ran up to Medusa and did a back kick but it was too late. As Medusa fell back from Raziel's attack, Sparda stood there in stone. Medusa got off the floor and laughed at the shocked warrior priest.

**Medusa:** (Laughing) _"You shall suffer the same fate after I have my way with you."_ **Raziel:** _"I'll kill you myself!"_

**Sparda:** _"That wouldn't be necessary."_

Raziel and Medusa turned to the statue of Sparda. He was still turned into stone but he just talked. Sparda's stone body then started to shack back and froth for a while. Medusa opened her eyes wide and stared at the divulged statue. In an instant, Sparda's statue body exploded reveling Sparda in his Demon form. Medusa froze in her place and shook at the sight that lay before her.

**Medusa:** _"Your… your Sparda!"_

Sparda's red eyes looked at Medusa as she slowly backed away. He cracked his neck from side to side and smiled through his beetle like skin.

Sparda: "Time to die."

**Medusa:** (Irate) _"I don't care who you are! I am Medusa, queen of the gorgons. You shall be my prey."_

She attempted to swipe at Sparda with her tail and nails but missed. Sparda back flipped over Medusa and landed behind her. He took The Blades of Chaos and hewed at Medusa's back. Medusa screeched as she fell to the floor next to Raziel. Sparda walked stepped across Medusa's tail and stopped on top of her back. He placed his knee on the back of her neck and held her head. The snakes on her head attempted to bit Sparda's hand.

**Medusa:** (Weakly) _"No…"_

Sparda twisted her head, causing all her neck bone to crack. Her tail twitched and he snakes hissed violently before they all went limb.

**Sparda:** _"Not finished yet."_

He then held down Medusa's neck with his foot as he started to pull here head. With one last firm pull, Sparda ripped Medusa's head off her body. He held his prize and looked at it. As he did, he noticed that her eyes where now glowing green. He quickly turned it back to avoid her glance again.

**Raziel:** _"Amazing. You truly are the strongest Demon that lives."_

**Sparda:** _"Thank you for your shoddy praise… I require a bag."_

Raziel pulled a sack that hung by his side. He turned it inside out to empty the fruit and onions out of it. He handed it over to Sparda as he placed the head of Medusa inside it.

**Aphrodite:** _"Go forth Sparda with this new power. Seek out your revenge against Argoton."_

Sparda and Raziel turned to see the Goddess reviling a staircase that lead up. Aphrodite stood for a bit but then disappeared. Sparda made his way up the dark stairs but stopped when he saw Raziel didn't follow.

**Raziel:** (Yawning) _"You go ahead. I'll stay here for a bit._"

He set down and leaned against a pillar. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

**Sparda:** _"Your choice."_

Sparda then continued going up the stairs, trusting they would lead him to Argoton


	8. Chapter 8

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

It seemed like Sparda was climbing those dark stairs forever. Every once in a while a undead, harpy, or minotaur would show up but it was nothing Sparda could take care of. When he finally reached the end of the stairs, he found himself on a ledge where a bridge used to be. On the other side was another ledge but had a gong hanging. A couple of feet above Sparda was a bridge but looked like it could be lowered down.

**Sparda:** _"I wonder if…"_

Sparda took out is blades and tossed them in hopes of hitting the gong. Unfortunately, the chains were too short to allow the blades to hit the gong.

**Sparda:** _"There must be another way."_

At that instant, a harpy swooped down at Sparda and attempted to attack him. Sparda simple grabbed the harpy and tore of its wings and limbs. As he was about to throw the corpse, he stopped. He took aim with the dead harpy and let it fly towards the gong. The harpy hit the gong and fell just below it. The sound of the gong vibrated the whole area as parts of the ledges debris began to fall off. The bridge from of above began to lower itself down towards the two ledges. As it fit into place, Sparda stepped with one foot to check if the stone bridge was safe. Satisfied, he continued to move over to the center of the bridge where a mystical design was carved. It was a shape of a snake and a bird around a golden circle. As he surveyed the design, he noticed a small bright hole right in the center of the design. He kneeled down next to it and placed his hand over it. Immediately, a shower of fire exploded from the hole causing Sparda to jump in alarm. The flame soon expanded a bit wider as if trying to fit someone inside. When the flames extinguished, a woman was shown standing in front of Sparda. She wore a silver see through dress and her brown hair combed back.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Do not fear, Sparda. I am the Oracle of Artines, here to help you defeat Argoton."_

Sparda looked at the oracle from head to toe and saw that she had a very pale appearance. Sparda reached out forth at the oracles bust but his hand just went through her. He pulled back his hand and walked the oracle once more.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"The gods have informed me that your are in need of help. Come to my temple just past the Artines city square. There I will tell you how to kill a God."_

The hologram then vanished leaving Sparda alone.

**Sparda:**_ "So I'm reaching my wish ever so closer. Heh…Feel regretful that it will end this fast."_

Sparda passed the bridge to the other ledge. As he stepped onto the ledge where the gong was, bridge then lowered itself into the dark pit below. Sparda saw the corpse of the harpy lay nearby and kicked it down the pit as well. He then continued his way up another flight of stairs that seemed to be glowing gold by all the torches. Yet he wasn't alone inside the flight of stairs. Behind him crept four minotaurs followed closely by a pair of gorgons. Sparda slowly turned around as if all ready annoyed by them. The minotaurs bellowed at Sparda with ear shattering roars.

**Sparda:** _"Quite Demon."_

He reached into the sack that hung by his legs and pulled out Medusa's head. He let the minotaur's face it as they fought to not turn into stone. When all four had turned, he came close to them. Smiling, he spun his leg around knocking off the heads of all the minotaurs. Sparda failed to notice the gorgons behind the minotaurs until they crashed through the bodies of the minotaurs. The gorgons were the servants and children of Medusa. The looked like Medusa but were smaller and had a golden color. They hissed at Sparda as the pair slithered to him. Sparda shown Medusa's head at the gorgons but they seemed unfazed by it. One of the gorgons knocked Sparda off his feet by its tail. Sparda sat on the step of the stair looking at the gorgons. He pulled his blades from his back and rammed it into the throat of one of the gorgons. The other gorgon attempted to jump on Sparda but was rammed by Sparda's horns. Impaled by Sparda's horns, it slowly bled on Sparda's body. Sparda pushed the snake Demon of his head and stomped on top of its head. He wiped the blood off his face and continued on. He finally reached two iron doors at seemed to have screams coming from the other side. Sparda stood for a second and transformed into his human self. He pushed the doors open to find himself on a balcony facing the burning city of Artines. The kingdom spread far as the eye could see with thousands of buildings and temples. It was a grand kingdom of a city but it was falling apart. Everything was burning and falling apart into rubble. The sky was spinning like a whirlpool and fired burning balls of fire at the city. Below, thousands of Artines inhabitants fought to survive the hoards of Demons unleashed upon them. Suddenly huge footsteps could be heard coming close to Sparda. He crouched down under on of the rails and felt the huge figure getting closer. Then the fire emerged to be no one other then Argoton. He stood two hundred feet tall as he wondered the city and destroyed anything that got in his path. In his hand was Sparda's red sword with a dragon's eye on the side. He used it to cut down the temples of Artines. He passed by Sparda, unknowing that he was very close to him. The God of War left the sight of Sparda with a path of rubble and debris.

**Sparda:** _"God of War, I haven't forgotten you. For what you did that night… This city will be your grave."_

He lend against the rail of the balcony to see the he was still was very high off the ground. With a deep breath, Sparda got on top off the rail. With a mighty jump, Sparda flew through the air on top of a temple. From there, he leaped acrobatic jumps and moves across the buildings on Artines. If a harpy came in his way, Sparda would drop them from the sky. He stopped on top of a stronghold and used his sharp red eyes to find the oracles temple. As Sparda was about to leap once more, a ball of molten lava fall on the stronghold causing it to collapse. All Sparda could do was avoid being hit by the rubble and hold on. As the building crumbled, Sparda made a jump for a large statue of Sareena. He grabbed hold of it just before the huge stronghold crashed onto the people and Demons below. Sparda sighed a breath of relief as he began to lower himself down the bust of Sareena. How he slid down the statue, he used only on hand and seemed to be running as he slid. When he reached the knees of Sareena, he jumped of as another fireball tumbled the great statue. Luck for Sparda, an undead warrior made a nice welcoming landing. He rose from the corpse to find hundreds of citizens and soldiers dead across the streets. Hundreds more were scrambling around, trying to avoid killed by the Demons or snacked out of the skies by harpies. Sparda watched as two harpies picked up a man and ribbed him in half. They then flew off to eat their own piece. Sparda walked through the screaming crowds as they bumped passed Sparda. He heard a scream of a child coming from behind him. He turned around to find a young girl backing away while still sitting on the floor. A number of Demons and undeads came wandering closer to her, with their bloody weapons drawn. Out of rage, Sparda transformed into Demon self and charge at the Demons. Ruthlessly, he hewed every single one that he could catch. He ripped their limbs of their still living bodies and cracked their bones. Sparda sleighed the last one around him and drew big breaths of air. Out of his fury, he had killed twenty Demons in less then a minute. His blood began to race and his eyes began to glow red. His thirst for killing had exploded out of him as he saw the ruthless slaughter of the inhabitance. He almost felt like the rage was going to cause him to explode. A small hand tugged at Sparda very softly. Sparda looked down to find the little girl looking up at him with watery eyes. Sparda felt his rage simmer down as he looked at the little girl. Her frightened face was cover in dirt and blood. Sparda crouched in front of her and smiled.

The little girl seemed frightened as ever when Sparda came closer to her. He suddenly realized he was in his legendary Demon form. He quickly exorcised his Demon self and turned into his human self. The girl now seemed to be less frightened but rather more curious at the man before here.

**Girl:** _"What's your name?"_

**Sparda:** _"Sparda. Who you may be?"_

**Girl:** _"Ariel."_

**Sparda:** _"Ariel? That's a wonderful name."_

The little girl let out a small weak smile across her face. For some reason, Sparda thought that this little girl looked liked Arella. She had the same purple hair as Sparda's wife and the same pale face.

**Sparda:** _"Can you help me little Ariel? I'm looking for a way to the Oracle of Artines' Temple. Do you know where I can find it?"_

**Ariel: **(Brightly) _"Of coarse I do! It's by the gardens with the golden roses."_

She grabbed his hand and started to guide him towards the street. While citizens ran one way, Sparda and Ariel walked the opposite way. They reached a huge circular area where the temples and pillars stood around the empty street.

**Ariel:** _"This is the town square. The temple is just passed that."_

She pointed at a massive church like building that seemed to by the only one made of wood. She took Sparda's hand once more and started to guide him when a stampede of people erupted from the corners and ran wildly.

**Citizen 1:** _"We're doom! Why have the Gods betrayed us?"_

**Citizen 2:** _"Run! It'll kill us all."_

**Sparda:** _"Pray tell what will?"_

Following the fleeing Azarathians was three massive Cyclops Demons. They pushed pasted the pillars of buildings as if they were tall grasses. Their one eyes spied their meals running around helplessly. They wore small loin clothes and held mallets mad from the lower jaw of dragons. Their heads wear incredibly small compared to the rest of their body. They grabbed handfuls of people and devoured them alive in their mouths. Ariel hid behind Sparda as he watched one of the Cyclops Demons bite a man in half.

**Sparda:** _"Ariel, go hid yourself."_

She looked into Sparda's red eyes helplessly but listened to him. She ran over to a pillar that tumbled and hide underneath it. Sparda walked up to one of the Cyclops and whistled to get its attention. It turned its head slowly as it smashed three soldiers with its mallet. It growled underneath its breath as it averted its attention to Sparda.

**Sparda:** _"That's right. Come to Sparda."_

The Cyclopes made his way towards Sparda, stepping on those who got in his way. Just as the Cyclops reached out to grab its meal, Sparda turned into his Demon self and ran up the arm of the Cyclops. The Cyclops had very little time to react to Sparda's great speed. Sparda stopped by the Demon's shoulder and drew his blades out. He took the blades and slid the throat of the massive titan. The Cyclops placed its large hand across its throat as the blood trickled down his hands to the ground. Sparda wrapped his chains around its neck and with incredible strength, flipped the Cyclops on its back. The Cyclops gargled its last breath as blood ran down its mouth. The other two Cyclops stopped and looked at Sparda in rage. They held their mallets in the air and charged at Sparda. Sparda put one blade in front of him and the other back as he prepared to attack. Sparda made a great back flip over the first Cyclops but landed strait onto the second Cyclops' eye. The Cyclops roared in pain as blood exploded from its eye. Sparda wasn't finished yet with him yet. He started to stab and re-stab the Cyclops' eye before if finally fall to the ground.

**Sparda:** _"One to go."_

Sparda tossed his blades at the last Cyclops. The blades pierced through the knees of the grand titan. Sparda then ran around his legs, wrapping the chains around them. The Cyclops tripped and fell on top of a pillar that ran itself through its large belly. Sparda released his chains and pulled out his blades from the creature's knees.

**Sparda:** _"Damn! I forgot to make use of Medusa's head on them."_

He passed by a crowd of people who watched Sparda in great awe.

**Sparda:** _"Are you sure it's wise to just stand there?"_ (Pointing to the dead) _"Demons will come. Better run and hide yourself."_

The crowd then quickly broke apart as they looked for shelter.

**Sparda:** _"Ariel!"_

The little girl peered her head from underneath a pillar.

**Ariel:** _"Master Sparda, can you please become your other self."_

Sparda chuckled as he relinquished his form that scared the little girl so. He picked Ariel up from under the pillar and placed her firmly on her feet.

**Ariel:** _"Come, this way."_

She once again began to pull Sparda towards the large wooden building. As hey reached the doors, two more Cyclops emerged from the sides. Ariel shrieked and hid behind Sparda. Sparda smiled and reached into the sack that held Medusa's head.

**Sparda:** _"Close your eyes."_

The little girl shut here eyes tightly as Sparda held the head up at the Cyclops. When Ariel final opened her eyes she found that the two Cyclops were switched with statue replicas.

**Sparda:** _"Now I made use."_

He then once more progressed towards the doors. With one hand, he pushed over the two statues away from the doors. They fell and shattered completely against the ground. Sparda and Ariel walked into the chamber of the building to find that it was a small church for the Gods. As Sparda walked, he spied a statue of Argoton among the statues of the other Gods. Out of rage, he defiles the statue with his blades.

**Ariel:** _"Up these stairs. Hurry up."_

She pushed Sparda up the stairs as he nearly stumbled about. The stairs where short and there was a chamber at the end of the stairs. As they walked, a woman in a blue rag like dress came from the top of the stairs. She stopped in her steps as she saw Sparda walking towards her.

**Woman:**_ "Stay away, don't come near me! Stay away you monster!"_

She ran back inside through the chamber doors.

**Sparda:** _"Inhabitants here sure are not as friendly as I hoped."_

Sparda pushed the doors but found the to be locked. Annoyed, he rammed his hand through the door and unlocks it from the other side. The room was full of books and paintings of eminent Azarathians. The woman shook her had and backed away towards the balcony.

**Woman:** _"Scared Woman: I know who you are. I know what you've done, monster! Stay away! Don't come near me! Keep awa…"_

The woman lost her balance as he backed up over the ledge of the balcony. Sparda leaped for the woman but missed her as she fell from the balcony. The woman fell onto the concrete below, splattering blood from her corpse. Sparda turned away and spied a key on of the desks full of books

**Ariel:** _"That quite all right. She was a bit strange, Master Sparda."_

**Sparda:** (Taking the key) _"So, where to from here."_

Ariel pushed out a painting out of the way to reveal a crack in the wall. She entered inside followed closely by Sparda.

**Sparda:** (Sighing) _"Are you really leading by to there little girl."_

**Ariel:** _" Of course Master Sparda. The priests don't allow others to enter the oracle's temple. I usually enter gardens of the oracle secretly through here."_

The passage way was much for different then the other one. This one moved in all directions and had steep falls or high ledges. When finally they reached the end, they where facing a drawbridge.

**Ariel:** _"Who's that?"_

Sparda turns to find a soldier, cowering behind a lever.

**Sparda:** _"You! We must get across! Release the lever, extend the bridge!"_

**Soldier:** _"No…No! I won't let them get me. They won't get across. These monsters, they… they'll tear me apart!"_

Sparda grabbed the lever by the man and pulled it.

**Sparda:** _"Coward."_

The bridge lowered itself down as the soldier shock his head viciously.

**Soldier:** _"No, you'll let them pass!"_

Sparda ignored the man's pleas and made his way on the bridge with Ariel. As they crossed the bridge, Sparda felt someone's presence real close by. He put his hand in front of Ariel to signify her to stop.

**Sparda:** _"Something is coming this way."_

Sparda drew his blades and listened carefully. He heard large footsteps coming from behind the huge doors in front of them. Sparda got in front of the girl as the footsteps shock the bridge and then stopped.

**Sparda:** _"Stay here."_

Sparda made his way to the doors at the end of the bridge. Suddenly, a hand burst through the door holding a mace. The hand then pulled back as another crashed through. Finally the doors feel as three Cyclops stood in front of the doorway. Behind them, an army of undeads, minotaurs, gorgons, and Demons crowded together.

**Sparda:** _"Damn."_

The Demons charged at Sparda as he drew the head of Medusa. He pulled it at the faces of the Cyclops and Demons as the turned to stone. Sparda smiled but quickly notice that more Demons came through the doorway. Sparda picked up the Medusa's head once more but was snacked out of Sparda's hands by a harpy. The harpy flew away as the Demons crowed on to the bridge. Sparda backed away with the little girl behind. Suddenly, the doors behind them burst up to show all another army of Demons. The soldier screamed as his limbs where ripped away by the greedy Demons. Sparda could of fought off the number of Demons but protecting the girl as well would prove to be difficult. The Demons pushed each other as the army screeched and roared at their next victims.

**Sparda:** _"Let's have at it!"_

Just as the Demons where inches away, lightning exploded out of the sky. The lightning hit the Demons on the bridge as their corpses and limbs exploded in a gory incineration. Sparda covered himself over Ariel as the blood and gore of the Demons. Sparda felt the blood stop falling on him and got off Ariel. He looked around the bridge as smoke fumed from the blood and corpses of the Demons. As the smoke slowly cleared, a man in white clothes robes stood on the other side of the bridge. His perfect silky hair hung to his back as electricity surged through his body.

**Sparda:** _"Krondos."_

**Krondos:** _"Raiden. My name is Raiden."_

**Sparda:** _"Surly it is Krondos."_

**Krondos:** _"Sparda. I realize that you may be upset with me. I know that have broken our brotherhood deal of not taking the offers to become Gods but…"_

**Sparda:** _"Why have you come here Krondos?"_

**Krondos:** (Sighing) _"I have come to aid you as well in your fight against Argoton."_

**Sparda:** (Sarcastically) _"The Gods are so genres to me."_

**Krondos:** (Laughing) _"I miss your wits Sparda."_

Sparda looked at him with a confused faced. Suddenly Sparda felt his chest shake and he too began to laugh. He came up and grabbed Krondos' hand in one of their childhood handshakes.

**Sparda:** _"Now then, what will you give me?"_

**Krondos:** _"Right. Let me see your blades."_

Sparda pulled the blades from his back and handed it to his friend. Krondos held the blades in his hands as electricity and lightning shocked into it. Krondos eyes turned white as he finished his presaged. He loosened the grip from the blades as Sparda pulled them with incredible speed to his hands and then his back. Krondos pointed to a Demon who was crawling away with out its legs.

**Krondos:** _"Aim your blades at it."_

Sparda pointed one of the blades at the fleeing Demon and stood still.

**Sparda:** _"Now what?"_

**Krondos:** _"Considerate and feel the power within the blades."_

Sparda closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Suddenly he felt a foreign power that he never felt before. He felt the power drain from him and into the sword. Sparda opened his eyes and pushed the blades out further. A large surge of lighting emerged from the blades and obliterated the Demon.

**Sparda:** (Smiling) _"Oh yeah!"_

**Krondos** _"Now then…_(Turning to the little girl hiding behind Sparda) _"Who's this?"_

**Ariel:** _"Ariel, lord Raiden."_

**Krondos:** _"Would you like to come with me? I'll take you some place safe."_

**Ariel:** (Looking at Sparda) _"But I need to show master Sparda where to go. He looks for the Oracles temple."_

**Sparda:** _"That is fine Ariel but I can take it from here."_

**Ariel:** _"Ok…"_

Krondos bend down and picked up the little girl. He held her in one hand as he said his farewells to Sparda.

**Krondos:** _"May you prosper."_

With that, the former Demon and girl vanished as a lighting bolt landed on them. Sparda stood for a minute before turning into his Demon body. He made his way passed the bloody bridge, stepping on a Cyclops' eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Sparda made his way through the districts of Artines in search of the oracles' temple. Which each step through the districts, the inhabitants seemed to vanish while the Demons flourished. Bodies of citizens lay across the streets as their homes burned. Sparda tried his best to ignore the dead as he finally made it to the gardens of the oracle. He eyed the garden and was taken away by the velvet flowers. They covered the entire enchanted garden in gold and red flowers with trees with pink blossoms. Even in the horrible time, this rare glimpse eased Sparda. He walked through the luscious gardens, which soon engulfed him inside a maze. Irritated, he jumped over the ledges of bushes in great hops that made him seem as if he was flying. After some time, Sparda found himself free from the maze and in an open grassy area. As he landed on his feet very quietly, he noticed that the oracle's temple was right in front of him. Sparda sighed and stepped over the bodies of the gardeners. As he headed for the bridge that connected to the temple, a soldier was crawling on the floor. His legs were badly broken and he seemed to struggle as he moved inch by inch. Sparda thought of heading forth to assist the wounded soldier when he noticed the ground being pushed. The ground was pushed as if a mole or some creature was tunneling underneath in. It stopped for a second headed for the soldier with incredible speed. The man was set flying through the air as the creature tunneled underneath him. The soldier landed on the grassy ground as the creature turned around once more. It stopped inches away from the man underground and stopped moving. Suddenly, a long knife like arm pierced the soldier's abdomen. The creature that impaled the soldier emerged from the ground slowly. It was Demon that held the characteristics of a skeleton man in armor. Its knife, which was its hands as well, dragged across the floor as tried to remove the corpse. It suddenly stopped and looked at Sparda with its eye less head. It hissed at him as Sparda drew his swords out. It stared at Sparda with a amused look on its face. It picked it's head up in the sky and howled in a raspy voice. Sparda twisted his face at the sound the Demon produced.

**Sparda:** _"Silence, before I rip you arms off."_

The Demon started to chuckle in a very frightening and dry voice. Sparda quickly noticed that there where more tunnels emerging from underground. Slowly more and more of these Demons entered the surface, completely surrounding Sparda.

**Sparda:** (Sighing) _"As you wish. Honestly, this is getting on my last nerves."_

Unaware to Sparda, three of them tunneled underneath him and launched at him. Sparda had little time to react as six cold blades pierced his body from all sides. The blades went through and underneath his limb's connection. As a result, Sparda couldn't move his arms, legs, and neck without the steel interfering.

**Sparda:** _"Release me this instance Demon."_

Sparda started to struggle but only caused the blades to go deeper inside him. For some reason, the other Demons that encircled Sparda didn't attack. They stood around Sparda as if given an order not to attack. The Demons slowly move out of the way to form a entrance into the circle.

**Sparda:** (Stopping Struggling) _"What is the meaning of this?"_

Coming from the maze's exit, a large tunnel headed for him. What ever the creature was underneath, it was evenly ten times bigger then the others. The tunnel that formed threw earth and ground at all sides violently. The creature underneath the earth stopped a few feet away from Sparda. It suddenly jumped out from the ground in great speed causing the earth to fly up as if it was a splash in water. As the dirt and dust finally settled, a large Demon stood in front of Sparda. His flesh was a dark pink and it hung in chains over his fat. Its hide was rather thick but sagged a bit from his fat and muscles. The arms and legs were stubby but looked incredible strong. Sharp nails grew from its fingers and from his three toes on each large foot. Its head was the thing Sparda immediately took into consideration. It had very large rows of dull teeth with two tusks growing upwards. In due of his grinning like teeth, only his red eyes could be seen just over it. Sparda lowered his head and started to laugh in a low voice.

**Sparda:** _"Osric."_

**Osric:** _"The spider has captured its prey. The legendary dark knight Sparda over powered so easily by my Demons. Where's your strength you used to slaughter your own brothers with Sparda?"_

**Sparda:** _"You honor me with your presence swine. Tell me, is the King of Demons enjoying my gift to him. I could of done better but just couldn't locate another shit hole."_

**Osric:** (Enraged) _"You dare speak like that to Fortinbras, you worthless bug. He is my master and my father; I will not tolerate a word of betrayal against him. He will eat you alive and grind your bones between his teeth."_

Osric reached down the hole he emerged from and pulled out an iron, spiked-covered mace.

**Osric:** _"I waited centuries to kill you myself. Now the champion of the Gods will fall to the power of the demons at last."_

**Sparda:** (Picking up his head) _"Well then my killer, may I ask why has Argoton released the Demons to aid him fight."_

**Osric:** (Growling) _"Argoton is a coward, I would rather die then fight aside him. It is only the will of Fortinbras and Mundus that I will fight. You see Sparda, Argoton has released only a few of us upon this land. When he has accomplished his reign across the land, he shall release the whole Demon world once more. The Gods above are hiding in terror for they know the Demons shall rise once more!"_

**Sparda:** _"Why would Argoton seek help from the Demons? I doubt that he has forgiven you over the last two thousand years."_

Osric waited a few moments as if pondering if he should answer to Sparda's question. He bit down his teeth causing a loud crushing sound.

**Osric:** _"He…He is the real son of Mundus and nephew of the King of Demons."_

**Sparda:** (Lowering his head) _"So, the God of War is my cousin. I never realized I have such a eminent family, brother."_

**Osric:** (Angry) _"Never call me by that again."_

Osric walked closer to Sparda and picked up his massive mace.

**Osric:** _"Die Sparda!"_

**Sparda:** _"You first."_

Osric stopped his mace in midair and looked at Sparda curiously. Sparda began to close his eye and laugh. He started to flex his muscle as hard as he could. His beetle skin muscles flexed and stuck out from every part of his body. He grinds his teeth as he felt the veins in his body feel they would fly out of his body. The Demons now began to get frightened and tried to pull their blades out. Amazingly, Sparda's muscles held the knifes in his body with such force that the Demons could pull them out even with all their strength. He began to flex his body even more causing his body to enlarge. Suddenly, the pressure of the muscles was too great that it broke the blades inside his body. The three Demons stumbled back as the hissed and snarled at Sparda. Sparda continued to flex his muscles out until the six blades launched themselves out of his body. Sparda relaxed his muscles and lifted his head. Sparda watched as Osric began to back away with him shaking. The Demons around Sparda hissed even louder as they prepared to attack him. Sparda Demon body began glowing in red as his eyes gave a frightening, but emotionless, look. He pulled his blades out so fast that that if the Demons blinked they would miss it. He stuck his blades into one of the Demon's head as his brains splattered. The Demons now leaped at Sparda with their knifes extended but Sparda vanished. As the Demons landed on the empty spot, Sparda reappeared behind them. He grabbed one by its arm and ripped it out. He started to behead and stab the Demons with the arm. Spying Osric about to enter his hole, he threw the bladed arm at him. It impaled itself deep inside Osric's shoulder causing him to fall over and scream. Sparda then drew his attention back at the numbers of Demons. He hewed and hacked at the Demons in such grace and athletic ability, it seemed like he was gliding. The corpses of the Demons dropped to the ground as Sparda ripped the arms off one of them that he recognized.

**Sparda:** _"I warned you! I will rip your arms off!"_

Out of fury, he pierced them throw the armless Demon. The last few Demons stood around Sparda but dared not to attack. They stood with their blades out as one began to back away.

**Sparda:** _"No one will escape me."_

He raised his blades into the sky as lightning skewed the last ones standings. Sparda stood breathing hard and entirely covered by the blood of his enemies. He continued to catch his breath as he made his way to the wounded Osric. He laid on the ground, trying to remove the arm but it was dug inside him to deep

**Sparda:** _"Allow me."_

He grabbed the arm and pulled in one clear pull. The blood squirted out of the Demon's shoulder as he begged for mercy.

**Osric:** (Nervously) _"Plea…Please don't do…do it. You would…n't kill your own…blo…blood would…you brother?"_

Sparda stepped off of the fallen giant and took his mace. Sparda used both hands as he picked up the mace that was three times as big as he was. He then returned to Osric and let the sharp mace fall on his belly. The sharp ends dug into his stomach as it knocked the wind out of him.

**Sparda**: (Mockingly) _"Never call me by that again"_

Osric struggled to breath as blood over filled his huge teeth.

**Osric:** _"I…I…"_

Osric felt his strength leave him as he let his head fall back. Sparda got on top of his brother and pulled his blades over his head. Osric found his a little bit of strength inside him and pushed Sparda off him. Sparda flipped two times in the air but landed on his feet majestically. Osric grabbed his mace and yanked it out of his stomach. Blood dripped from his jaws ad stomach as struggled to stand.

**Osric:** _"I…will no…not…not fall here."_

Osric gathered his strength and made a short leap, diving into the ground. The dive shook the ground and nearly caused Sparda to lose balance but he stood on his feet. In matter of seconds, Osric was gone underneath the ground. All that he left behind was his pool of blood and his dead Demons. Sparda withdrew his blades onto his beetle-skin back. He used the back of his rough hand to wipe of the blood from his face and horns.

**Sparda:** _"Disgusting."_

Sparda kicked a corpse of a Demon causing it to fly back a few yards from him. Sparda turned to the bridge and noticed a woman. He quickly transformed into his human like self in hopes of not scaring her. As he looked closely he saw three soldiers by her fighting off a large band of harpies. Sparda looked at the women and noticed she wore a see through dress with her brown hair combed over with a crown.

**Sparda:** _"Oracle!"_

The oracle turned around to see Sparda running towards her. She looked at him and smiled in relief. She then started to run towards him from the bridge.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda! Praise Gods you've arrived!"_

Suddenly a fireball from the sky hit the bridge killing the three soldiers and harpies but causing the oracle to fall. She felt the bridge give way as it collapsed under her. She screamed as she began to fall but something grabbed her. She had hoped t was Sparda but to her horror, it was a pair of harpies. They picked her up and took her inside the temple where the bridge collapsed.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Let me go! Let go off me you wretched creatures."_

**Sparda:** _"Oracle!"_

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda help me! The fate of Artines and Azarath depends on it."_

She was vanished inside the temple screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Sparda watched as the harpies took the Oracle with in the temple. Her screams soon faded away from Sparda's ears. Sparda looked around him to see if there was another way inside the temple. Disappointed, he looked back at the broken bridge that was the only way over the two hundred drop into the sea. The bridge was about seventy feet long before being shattered by the fireball. Sparda thought for a minute and backed up a few feet back. Just before he was about to jump, an old laugh came behind him. Sparda stopped forcefully, nearly causing him to fall off the ledge. He turned around and heard a sound of a shovel piercing the ground. He listened and headed for the sound of he heard. Soon he heard the sound of soldier's cries and sword blades clashing. He walked over a hill that was right beside the garden to find the soldiers of Artines fighting off Demons. Hundreds of them where preoccupied trying to run their blades through the Demons. Though the soldiers had more numbers, the Demons where stronger and had different warriors ten times bigger then the soldiers. It seemed as when the soldiers killed a Demon, the Demons would kill off six soldiers. Sparda just stood until he once more heard the sound of the shovel but only it was right next to him. Sparda turned his head to find a massive hole of a grave. From inside the sound of the shovel could be heard. Sparda cautiously walked over to the grave to take a look inside it. As he did, a few Demons that fought in the battle ran towards Sparda. He quickly noticed and rolled to dog them. While rolling he drew his blades out and leaped at the Demons. His blades pierced three demons at once through the chest. The other Demons didn't take long before they where slaughter by Sparda. Sparda picked one of the surviving Demons by the throat and held him in the air. Instantly, he punched a hole in the Demons chest and withdrew its still beating heart. He let the corpse of the Demon fall but watched the heart. He started to cluck it between his hands before it burst. Sparda sighed in angrily as he cracked the bones in his neck. He then slowly held out his hand from behind as he watched the battle below. Suddenly, his hands enclosed around a gorgon's throat that tried to secretly leap at Sparda. It screeched at Sparda as well did the snakes on her head. Sparda simple twisted his hand to the right causing the gorgon's neck to snap. The gorgon's head fell back as Sparda continued to hold it by the neck. He let the Demon fall as its snake tail twitched a bit before remaining motionless. Sparda placed his hand in his other and cracked the finger's joints. A laugh came from the grave once more when Sparda turned towards it. A old man cover in dirt emerged from the huge grave. He wore rages over body and had a long white beard covered in dirt as well. He stepped out of the grave and headed for Sparda, using the shovel as a cane.

**Grave Digger:** _"Good my boy, good. Sareena has chosen wisely, I knew it was so."_

**Sparda:** _"Who are you?"_

Sparda watched the man silently and noticed his wild beard looked like tentacles.

**Grave Digger:** _"So you have the blades. You are the one in dead…perhaps Artines will survive at that."_

The old grave digger looks back at the city of Artines as it burned.

**Grave Digger:** (Laughing) _"But be careful. Don't want you dieing before I'm done with this grave."_

**Sparda:** _"A grave? In the middle of a battle? Who will occupy it old man?"_

**Grave Digger:** _"You will my son."_

Sparda's face formed to show a shocked expiration

**Grave Digger:** _"Hm, I've got a lot of digging to do indeed. All will be revealed in good time, and when all appears to be lost Sparda, I will be there to help."_

**Sparda:** _"Wait old man, who are you?"_

**Grave Digger:** _"Don't disturb me now, son! I've got my work to do, and you have yours! And precious little time left to do either!"_

The grave digger reentered the grave he was digging. Sparda, still not done with the old man, headed for the grave but found no one inside. He turned from the grave still confused. He shook the ideas out of his head and focused at the temple once more. He took a deep breath and broke out running towards the building. He leaped with his might over the broken bridge. He flew through the air till he grabbed the ledge to the temple's side. He held on the ledge with one hand as he looked down on the ragging waters. He pulled himself up with his one hand and put his other on his shoulder. Looked back and started to think about what the old grave digger said. A scream of a woman from the temple broke Sparda's thinking. He ran inside the temple to find the harpies carrying the Oracle out towards the sixth story window.

**Sparda:** _"Oracle!"_

He looked around the temple to find a stairway to follow the oracle up but found it collapsed. All he could see was hundreds of harpies flying inside. The screeches of the many harpies pierced through Sparda's ears. They flattered around in the stories of the tower like temple. Sparda slowly headed toward the collapsed stairways, hoping the harpies wouldn't see him. He was knocked off his feet when he felt someone crash to his side. Sparda flew back and hit a pillar with his back. He recovered from his sudden attack and looked at his harpy assailant. His eyes widened when he saw the harpy holding a head with dead snakes on its head.

**Sparda:** _"Give me back my weapon harpy!"_

It screeched at Sparda, alerting other harpies. They stopped fluttering and started at Sparda. So enough, all the harpies stopped flying meaninglessly and looked down at Sparda. As the harpies looked at him, Sparda slowly drew his blades lifted them. Suddenly, a burst off lightning hit many off the harpies causing the rest to dive at Sparda. He hewed the harpies as they dived towards the Demon. Harpies fell to the ground as they were slay but where replaced by the other harpies. Soon enough, Sparda was overpowered as the massive numbers of harpies crowded him from all sides. They clawed him and peaked him through his though Demon skin. He could barely move around the violent creature as they attacked him.

**Sparda:** _"Get off of me!"_

Out of rage, Sparda hacked a few harpies in half with his free hand. As the dead harpies fell to the ground, they left a open path out the attacking harpies. He dove out to the opening and rolled to the head of Medusa. Still crouching, he picked the head and held it towards the harpies. In that instance, the screeching bird women froze in mid-air. The hundreds of harpy bodies fell from the sky. Sparda didn't have time to dive the stone corpses as they fell on him. He could fell the heavy stone bodies fall on him as they completely covered him. Sparda had lost conscience as he lay under the mount of dead harpies. As Sparda was knocked out, he felt the nightmares returning to him through his sleep. Just as he was seconds away from his nightmare, the scream of the oracle awoken him. He disposed the mount of statues off him with one powerful push off the marble floor. He could still hear the oracles screams coming from the other side off the temple. He switched his heard around in hopes off finding an exit. Once the oracle screamed again, Sparda lowered his stare. He lowered his head and pointed his horn at the thick stonewalls. His body charge at the wall causing it to shedder itself in a form of a hole. His force propelled the stones a few yards away from Sparda. Sparda picked his head up and stumbled around a bit dizzy. Shaking his head, he focused his glance towards the screams of the oracle. Looking into the sky, he saw the oracle being held by the two harpies.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda, help me! "_

The harpies spotted Sparda on the grown and started to panic. Sparda held the head of Medusa towards the oracle and harpies.

**Sparda:** _"Oracle, close your eyes."_

The oracle listened and closed here eyelids shut. Soon she felt the harpies' talons becoming heavy and cold. She opened her eyes to see herself falling from the sky with two statues of harpies. Sparda watched as the oracle fall from the sky towards the ground. He turned towards the temple and used his sharp claws to grab the outside walls. In great speed, he began to climb the walls of the tower temple of the oracle. He stood fifty feet from the ground and waited for the oracle to fall by him. When she was only a few feet away, he leaped at her and grabbed her from mid-air. Sparda landed on the ground so softly that the oracle though that she was still falling. She looked at the Demon that held her with relief.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Please let my feet feel the ground."_

Sparda realized her and helped her to her feet. She looked Sparda as he transformed into his humanoid self.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda. As Sareena herself has foretold, but you are late. Perhaps too late to save Artines… Or is it Artines you have come to save?"_

She picked her hand up and placed them on Sparda's shoulder. She looked at him at his red eyes for a while before placing her hands on his head.

**Sparda:** _"No! I, I can't…"_

The oracle's head fell back and her eyes turned blue. She was looking into the past of Sparda, the champion of the Gods. His past was shown though the oracle's mind. She saw Sparda fight in battles against the Azarathians and the Demons. He killed hundreds of enemies in gory deaths. She watched how Sparda punished those that though of him bad and who dared to lift a sword over him. Sparda twitched as he felt his memories being drained through the oracle's hand. His kingdom expended from the lands on the deaths and falls of other kingdoms. She then watched him meet the God of War and give his loyalty to him. The memory of those he killed by mistake in his own kingdom was too over whelming for the oracle. As she was about to let go of Sparda's head, a memory was shown that she stopped at. Sparda was about to leave with his thousands of soldiers for a battle. His wife, Arella queen of Halassar, was by his side. She seemed upset and looked like Sparda had beaten her. She stood behind him as he exited the chamber of her royal room. Arella ran after him as he avoided the guards of Halassar.

**Arella:** _"How much is enough Sparda! When will it end!"_

**Sparda:** _"When the glory of Sparda is known throughout the world!"_

**Arella:** _"The glory of Sparda... You did this for yourself!"_

Arella's eyes began to fill up with blood and it ran down her cheek. The oracle released Sparda and backed away.

**Oracle of Athens:** _"By the gods! "Why would Sareena send one such as you!"_

Sparda grabs the oracle and throws her away from him.

**Sparda:** _"Stay out of my head!"_

The oracle regains her balance and swings her hair back.

**Oracle of Artines:** "Choose your enemies wisely Sparda, your brute strength alone will not be enough to destroy Ares."

**Sparda:** _"So I've heard."_

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Only one item in the world will allow you to defeat a god..."_

She turned away from him and headed towards a small shrine by the temple. Using her powers, the doors opened by themselves. Stopping by the door, she swung her hand to notify Sparda to follow her. He entered the shrine to find the oracle waving her hand over a small pool of water in a large golden grail. An image slowly started to form in the clear liquid. A image of a desert was shown with wild sand storms and ruins of an ancient city.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Pandora's Box, which lies far beyond the walls of Artines, was hidden by the gods across the desert to the east. But be warned Kratos, many have gone in search of Pandora's Box, none have returned..."_

**Sparda:** _"Where do I find the box within this desert?"_

**Oracle of Artines:** _"You will find the answers you need when you reach the gates of the ancient city of the Dragon King."_

She then vanished, leaving Sparda alone in the shrine with gorgons and Demons surrounding it.

**Sparda:** _"I have a journey ahead of me."_

He drew his blades and headed out the shrine's doors. All that could be heard outside was the screams of Demons and the splattering of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

For three days, Sparda wondered to the east towards the desert. As he traveled, sand storms blow violently across his face and body. The sun beamed down on him across his beetle like skin. Yet he pushed himself through his hardships and continued east. Every now and then he would hear a faint singing of a woman in the distance but believed in was because of the heat. The Dragon King's ancient kingdom ruins cover the desert and laid before Sparda. The Dragon King was a fearsome king that ruled the land of Eastern Azarath with the Demons. He was killed by Mundus for refusing to side with the Demons. Sparda however could care less about the cities' ancient past. All he focused on was to reach Pandora's temple and retrieve the deadly weapon. He finally reached the gates of the desert after his nonstop journey. The gates were broken and the pillars that surrounded it seemed to be wearing off due to the sand storms. Behind the gates, a unheard of sand storm ripped apart making the passage unreachable. Sparda looked down and picked up skull of a soldier that died on his journey here. He threw the skull into the sand storm to watch it get shattered in instant contact.

**Sparda:** _"Perfect…"_

Sparda turned around to find a statue of Sareena by a pillar. Suspiciously, he made his way towards it and looked into its eyes. As before, a bright light exploded from it's eyes and it transformed into the real Goddess Sareena. She looked down on Sparda with a white owl perched on her shoulder.

**Sareena:** _"Sparda, the journey forward is paroles but one you must complete if you are to have any hope of saving Artines."_

**Sparda:** _"The oracle spoke of Pandora's Box, can it be real?"_

**Sareena:** _"The box exists. It is the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield."_

**Sparda:** _"And with a such a weapon, I could defeat Argoton?"_

**Sareena:** _"With the box, many things become possible and so it is hidden well far across the desert of lost souls. There is safe passage through the deadly sands, but only those who hear and follow the Siren's song will discover it."_

Out in the distance, Sparda hears once against the faint singing of a woman.

**Sareena:** _"You must find the Siren, Sparda. Only she can guide you to Kondos, the titan Demon."_

**Sparda:** _"Elder God's father lives?"_

**Sareena:** _"Kondos is the last of Elder God's relatives, except of course you and Osric."_

**Sparda:** _"What?"_

**Sareena:** _" Oh…Nothing. Anyways, Elder Gods has commanded him to wander the desert endlessly, the temple of Pandora chained to his back, until the swirling sands rip the very flesh from his bones."_

**Sparda:** _"How do I find the Siren?"_

**Sareena:** _"Stay true to the song of the Siren, Kratos, your journey begins here."_

Sareena then closed her eyes and became the statue once more. Sparda turned away and leaned against a broken pillar. Closing his eyes, he listened very carefully. At first, all that he could hear was wind blowing sand and a few screeches of what Sparda though where Sand Snakes. Later, a faint singing was heard coming from the far north. It was a magical voice that sang a foreign song in tender verses. Sparda opened his eyes instantly and faced north. He listened as the song started to fade out into the distance. Sparda leaped against the pillar and ran towards the song, hoping it wouldn't disappear. The sands blinded Sparda as he ran through the sand storms. For seeing the Siren was now impossible, Sparda had to rely on his ears to guide him. Tearing off a piece of fabric, he wrapped it around his eyes. The song was started to move westwards as if the Siren was on the move. Sparda burst out sprinting through the storm. Amazingly, the fifty mph wind didn't even seem to bother or slow him down. Instead, it helped him sort of glide through the air as he made un-mortal jumps. Just as he landed on the sand his body began to sink in alarming speed. Luckily for him, he managed to grab hold of a rock before sinking completely. In three seconds, Sparda's body had scuttled into the sand to his shoulders. Finally he was able to pull himself up through the quicksand with one arm. Once out, he rolled to his side and breathed a sigh of relief. A cuss soon replaced the sigh as Sparda remember about the song. He lifted his head in hopes he could still hear it. There was not a sound for a few moments except the howling of the winds. Then the Siren's incessant voice was heard once more. Sparda lifted himself only to be pushed back onto the ground by a huge foot. Two Cyclops had caught Sparda off guard. Both had black swords with armor metal plates surrounding them. As the Cyclops pushed down on Sparda, he could feel himself sinking in the sands. Sparda struggled to reach his blades but once he got a hold of them, he swift at the Cyclops leg. The Cyclops stumbled back a bit but remain unharmed due to its armor. It then lifted its foot high into the air before it came crashing down upon the place where Sparda lay. Nearly missing the foot, Sparda rolled out of the way of the massive foot. He then jumped and did a back flip to avoid the other's sword the swung right next to him. Once he landed on his feet, he crouched down and listened to the Cyclops movements. One of them roared and ran towards Sparda who was waiting for the opportunity. Just a few feet away from Sparda, the Cyclops felt his feet being pulled down into the sand. Sparda smiled as he realized that the cumbersome Demon had fallen into the quicksand. The Cyclops was gone in matter off seconds as the other stared in disbelief. He failed to notice that Sparda had launched his blades at his head. The blades pierced its head and eyes as Sparda grabbed hold of his chains. He swung them causing the giant Demon to crack his head fully against a rock. Sparda stood up and rearranged his blindfold on his head. He placed the blades on his back and made sure there were no others left. Once satisfied, Sparda head towards the Siren's song which was now south. Which each step, the song started to become stronger as well as an odd feeling in Sparda. As he ran he could of sworn that the auspicious voice made him feel very pleasurable and relaxed. Soon enough, Sparda found himself leaping through the air without thinking. He came to himself once he felt his body crash into a monument. He landed on a hard surface with a laugh coming from some one. Sparda removed his blindfold to find himself on a rocky surface with a woman with long black hair sitting on a rock. Her face was hidden behind her silky long hair as she sang. One thing that puzzled Sparda was that the sand storms seemed to stop around where she was. She stopped singing and looked at him through her black hair.

**Sparda:** (Getting of the floor) _"You the Siren, Woman."_

**Siren:** _"That I am."_

**Sparda:** _"I have heard that you can guide me through the Desert of Lost Souls."_

**Siren:** _"Of course."_

She turned her back towards him and heads back. She stopped just inches by the wall of sand storms.

**Siren:** _"Follow me if you like."_

Sparda intently leaped towards her and stopped behind her.

**Siren:** (Raising her hand) _"That's a good boy."_

The sand storms pushed apart to reveille a path that stretched about a mile. The Siren entered the open path followed closely by Sparda. As they made traveled through the burning hot path, Sparda felt a strange urge of pleasure every time he came too close to the woman. He felt dazed and seemed to become overcrowded with lust. Every once in a while she would sing with her magnificent voice, making matters worst for Sparda.

**Siren:** _"Why do you seek out Pandora's Box? Do you not know that many just like you have tried to retrieve the box?"_

**Sparda:** (Dazed) _"Uh…I see it out because…I have someone to end."_

**Siren:** _"Really? Who might that be?"_

**Sparda:** _"Argoton, The God of War."_

The Siren seemed to hesitate for a bit before laughing. Her laugh was so smooth but seemed to be covered up by an emotion.

**Siren:** (Laughing) _"Of course! To kill a God is what the weapon is made for…But why do you choice The God of War? To rule over the armies?"_

**Sparda:** _"I could care less…I want revenge for what he did to me."_

**Siren:** _"I see…"_

The Siren stopped talking and just continued to walk by. The bodies of those who died wondering the desert in search of the Siren lay before them. Finally, the two reached a smooth platform of marble. Sparda nearly slipped as he stepped onto the clear floor. Once he regained is balance, he witnessed that there where broken pillars and walls around them. Also there were tables and chairs lying in random parts across the location. At one glance, Sparda realized that this used to be a temple before it collapsed. Just up in front of him, a large horn as big as him laid on its side. The Siren watched Sparda carefully though her black hair. With out warning, she stepped in front of his path.

**Sparda:** _"What is the meaning of this."_

**Siren:** _"I now know who you are. You are the Demon Sparda."_

**Sparda:** (Transforming into his Demon self) _"I am. Now move out of the way woman!"_

She began to walk closer to him. She swayed her hips as Sparda felt seduced by her. Just inches away from his face, she began rub her body against his. As she did, she began to sing a strange song that hit Sparda like a rock. His body felt weak and his eyelids felt heavy.

**Siren:** (Finishing singing) _"Brave Sparda. You have betrayed your own people for weak, incompetent fools."_

She began to lean towards his face, moving to revile her mouth.

**Siren:** _"I'm afraid I can't let you kill my father."_

**Sparda:** (Weakly) _"Wh…what?"_

The siren laughed and as her nails dug into his chest. Her mouth suddenly opened four times bigger and rows of sharp teeth appeared. She screeched an ear splitting yell but Sparda still wasn't awakening by his daze. He felt himself drift off to sleep as the tongue of the Siren traced his neck. Just as the Siren was about to sink her teeth into his neck, his eyes burst open. He awoke when he realized that one of the nightmares where about to begin. Full of rage, he pushed the Siren off of him and drew his blades from his back. The Siren laid on the floor as she hissed at Sparda.

**Sparda:** _"So you are a Demon and daughter of the God of War. Only powerful reasons why I should kill you."_

**Siren:** _"Sparda! My father will not fall to a weakling."_

**Sparda:** _"Yes, but he will fall to powerful warrior."_

The siren lowered her head and hissed once more. She began to back up with her hands as her body moved like a snakes. Sparda looked at her and chuckled a bit.

**Sparda:** _"You almost had me but that was you first and last time."_

He turned one of his blades around and held it down by the handle like a knife. Just before above here, he dove his hand down with the blade. Instantly, the Siren disappeared before one of the Blades of Chaos pierced her chest. Sparda retrieved his hand up and looked around.

**Sparda:** _"Show yourself!"_

The Siren reappeared behind Sparda and laughed in amusement. He quickly spun around to find the Siren backing away and laughing.

**Sparda:** _"What is so amusing!"_

The Siren continued to laugh as the floor started to heat up. Sparda looked down to find the marble floor turning red and extracting steam. Something underground started to rumble the ground around. In a large explosion, the floor erupted with molten lava. Sparda was knocked off is feet in corresponds of the force. He crashed against a pillar but fell to his feet with his back arched down. He lifted his head to see a miniature volcano with red liquid erupting from within it. Slowly, a large claw made of rock emerged from the remorseless volcano. A large spider made of molten lava stumped out. It's skin like shell was made of dried molten lava and underneath was active lava. It looked at Sparda with its many eyes and made it's way towards him. With each step, molten magma seeped from its legs and from its mouth. Sparda, who was just a few feet away from the creature, began to chuckle in a low voice.

**Sparda:** _"Phantom."_

The creature stopped in its tracks and began to talk in a muttering voice that was hardly understandable.

**Phantom:** _"Ssspeeerrda."_

**Sparda:** _"Look at you. The general Demon of Mundus who can't talk. I wouldn't be surprised if…"_

Sparda looked up into the sky as a single black cloud floated though the clear sky. Within it, streaks of red lightning hit the pillars around. A massive bird emerge from the ground and landed in the circumscribe area. The bird's body was cover in black and brown feathers. It's lower beak spread apart in the center as well as the top beak to make two extra pairs. The size of this bird was roughly twenty times bigger then Sparda himself.

**Sparda:** _"…you showed up."_ (Sighing) _"So, you two have been released from the underworld. I haven't seen one of you in two thousand years and now both of you in one day, you're spoiling me on my glamorous day."_

The two creatures just stood still, not even preparing to attack.

**Sparda:** (Preparing to attack) _"Lost your nerves? Soon I'll rip them out of your body."_

**Griffon:** _"Enough! As much as I loved to rip your corpse in half, that is not way I am here."_

**Sparda:** (Placing blades back) _"Why are you two here?"_

**Phantom:** _"Wwwweee caamm ttttteoeo gggyyve uu a mmessagge."_

**Sparda:** (Looking back at Griffon) _"Why don't you do the talking."_

**Griffon:** _"Indeed. We have come to give you a message from the God of War."_

**Sparda:** _"I'm shaking with anticipation."_

**Griffon:** _"Argoton knows of what your doing and your plans. He has told informed us to tell you to turn around and head back or…"_

**Sparda:** _"Or he'll fight me instead?"_

**Griffon:** _"Or he'll attack Halassar."_

**Sparda:** (Mocking) _"No. He wouldn't dare."_

Phantom roared as his eyes began to glow burning red.

**Phantom:** _"Eeeaandd ttteh Sarrrafann Priiiest Hooodd."_:

Sparda's face now turned frightfully serious as he lowered his glance.

**Sparda:** _"You inform him that if he does, I will personal be his reaper."_

**Griffon:** (Laughing) _"What, the great Sparda has a weakness? He murders thousands in amusement but loves his bastard blood children?"_

Out great rage, Sparda leaped at the giant bird and impaled his blades into its head. It screeches and fells over on top of Phantom who helplessly watched his great comrade body fall. Sparda leaped from Griffon's head and sat down on a staircase that was crumpled. Griffon arose from the ground and look Sparda with a bit of a frightful glance. Phantom probed his head out of the hole he dug to avoid Griffon's fall.

**Griffon:** _"Sparda! I'll peel the flesh from your bones."_

**Sparda:** _"Really now."_ (Getting up) _"Let use have it then."_

The two Demons just stood in place with a fearful attitude.

**Sparda:** _"Come now cowards. Afraid the great Sparda might hurt you?"_

Both just stood their ground but made no attempts to attack him. Sparda start to jeer the two with his laughter has he looked behind the stairway. With his hand, he grabbed a hold of the Siren by the neck. She screeched and shook her head as Sparda but his blade to her neck.

**Griffon:** _"You harm his daughter and he will make sure that your children are dragged into hell."_

**Sparda:** _"Argoton has many children. Like he will take into consideration a death of one."_

The two Demons fell silent as they knew that Argoton could care less about his children.

Griffon: "Be cautious Sparda. Wouldn't want to disappoint Mundus."

**Sparda:** _"What do you mean by that?"_

**Phantom:** _"Shhalllll ffinnnd sssoonn enoufee."_

Griffon laughed in his deep voice as he flapped his titanic wings to the air. As he flew up, the black cloud soon appeared to greet him once more. Phantom now dug a hole into the marble floor and disappeared. As they vanished, Sparda averted his attention to the Siren in his arms. She whimpered as the cold and ragged steel was pushed to her throat.

**Sparda:** _"Tell me Siren. How to I find Kondos?"_

**Siren:** (Pointing towards the horn) _"Blow the titan horn and he shall appear."_

Sparda released her and headed for the horn. The Siren hissed as she hit the ground by Sparda's feet. Sparda paid no attention to it but picked up the horn. With a deep breath of air, he blow into it to release a twisted sound. It echoed though the distance till it was noting more then a pitch. Sparda listen closely but stuck out his blade behind him. The Siren had tried to attack Sparda with his back turned. The blade stopped under her chin as her eyes widened.

**Sparda:** _"Not a wise choice."_

Forcefully, he impaled the blade from her chin to her skull. Her body jerked and twitched as blood ran down Sparda's hand. He withdrew his blade and watched the corpse of the Demon fall. Out in the distance, a tremendous step could be heard. Sparda looked closely through the sands to see a giant stumbling with a city on his back. Sparda stared in disbelief as we witnessed the enormous Demon ever stumble towards him. With in minutes, Kondos was right by Sparda but could not see him from his size. A chain raddled down from the temple on his back that stood hundreds of stories high. Sparda quickly grabbed a hold of it and pulled himself up. He started to wave back and forth until finally the chain came inches away from Kondos colossus head. Sparda now released the chains he held on to as he landed on the Demon's head. With a glace up, Sparda saw the temple high from him.

**Sparda:** _"Splendid…"_

He had found Kondos and Pandora's Temple but the journey had just begun. To scale Krondos back and the mountains surrounding Pandora's Temple would take days. With a deep breath, he began his journey up the tremendous Pandora's Temple.


	12. Chapter 12

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

For days Sparda pushed himself over the limits to surpass the challenges he had come to. He climbed the edges of the mountains with out stopping. The only problem that affected him wasn't the muscle tearing work or the Demons that attacked him; it was his hunger and thirst. His energy escaped him fast with ever movement of his body. As soon has he reached the final ledge, his muscles gave way. He tried to hold onto the ledge but soon his hand slipped off the jagged rocks. He felt his body fall down the hundreds of feet towards the sands. All Sparda could hear was the sound of wind and a bird's wings flapping beside him. Before the nightmare began, Sparda felt a bit relived that it would soon end. But the nightmares continued on for hours as if Sparda hadn't died yet. His head pounded before he felt himself cough through his dreams. Slowly he awoke to find himself looking up at the starry. Grabbing his head, he sat upwards and groaned. As soon as his head stopped hurting he looked around him. Beside him was a fire that burned as if it was lighten by magic. He focused his eyes around the darkness and realized he was on top of the final ledge towards a long bridge. The bridge seemed to lead itself towards a round door with two statues beside it. Small broken artifacts were scattered around Sparda as he sat on the rocky ground.

**Sparda:** _"What happened?"_

A hand appeared in front of Sparda holding a bowl of water. Sparda reacted in great speed towards his blades but stopped when he realized who it was. Nevan stood in front of him with an innocent smile. Her white wings where neatly folded behind her and her long hair tied back. Sparda sighed and smiled as he took the water from her hand.

**Nevan:** _"I see that you have awaken."_

**Sparda:** (Finishing the water) _"Very noticeable are you."_

Nevan shook her head with a smile and leaned over the fire. Her smooth hands where now over the fire, trying to saver the heat.

**Sparda:** _"What are you doing here?"_

**Nevan:**_ "Saving you."_

**Sparda:** _"I was doing well even before you came."_

**Nevan:** (Holding Sparda's bag) _"I could imagine."_

She started to reach into the bag but Sparda snatched it away from her.

**Sparda:** (Placing bag on his belt) _"I still express my gratitude."_

Nevan shrugged and searched around where she sat. She picked up a plate with grapes and meat by her side. She placed a grape in her mouth and held the plate towards Sparda. Sparda sat down next to her and took a leg of meat. As he ate, Nevan just looked at him with her black eyes. He noticed her stare and turned around.

**Spada:** _"What?"_

Nevan quickly turned towards the fire and blushed. Sparda looked at her with a plain face as he chewed on the meat. He swallowed the last piece of meat and threw the bone into the fire.

**Sparda:** _"Why are you really here? I find it difficult to believe that you just randomly came."_

**Nevan:** _"I followed you across the Desert of Lost Souls. I felt that you would need my assistance since no one has actually survived upon coming to Pandora's Temple."_

**Sparda:** _"So you where stalking me. How come I didn't notice you before?"_

**Nevan:** _"I was spying you from the skies. My eyes are better developed then a Demons."_

**Sparda:** (Taking a few grapes) _"So the queen of harpies is worried about me?"_

**Nevan:** (Blushing) _"N…no. I'm just making sure that you survive your journey. With out you, the rest of my harpies will turn into those disfigured one's by Argoton."_

Sparda scooted closer to the harpy and wrapped his arm around her waist. Nevan looked at Sparda with her face turning a powerful red. Sparda looked into the sky and watched the many stars.

**Nevan:** _"Beautiful, is it not?"_

**Sparda:** _"Nothing really appeases me anymore."_

He lowered his head back to Nevan who laid her head onto his chest. Slowly, he pushed her off of him and onto her back. He stood over her as he held her to the floor by her wrist. With her eyes glimpsing, Nevan smiled as Sparda lowered his head to hers. He slowly planted kisses across her lips and neck.

**Nevan:** _"Sp..Spa…Sparda?"_

Sparda ignored and focused on her breasts. His hand messaged her right breast as he kissed her left. Her moans began to grow stronger as Sparda's lips moved across her breast. Sparda grabbed a hold of his belt and removed it along with his pants. Nevan knew what she must do and spread her legs. For a second Sparda seemed hesitant but finally inserted himself inside of Nevan. Her voice broke out as her breath and moans became over powered by the pleasure. Sweat started to form on the harpy as her body was pushed up and down against the floor. All Sparda did was close his eyes and work his hips inside of her. His head now lowered down to her breasts while still pushing his hips into her. Nevan's moans soon started to become screams as she felt herself reaching the brink of releasing. With one final forceful push, Sparda released himself. Nevan screamed as she felt Sparda's fluids enter while hers exited. Sparda looked down at Nevan who was breathing hard but was still awake. With a smile, Sparda turned her body over and entered her once more. The harpy moaned as he continued to pleasure her insides and mind. Without warning, Sparda grabbed her by the hips and pushed her on top of him. The quick movement left Nevan a bit dazed but noticeable. He placed his hands underneath her and began to push her up and down. Her breast's jumped up and down as Sparda continued controlling her movements. She turned her head around to see Sparda looking at her with a pinched smile. Nevan screamed as the pleasure just exploded out of her. Her body felt weak and as if it was going to fall but was held up by Sparda. All that Nevan could do was hang her head down and place her hands on her thighs. Sparda finished and pulled himself out of her. Instantly, Nevan released a small gasp as cold air entered her.

**Nevan:** _"I…I…"_

Her body fell but was caught by Sparda. He gently laid her down while she looked at him through her weakened eyes. With a small smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. As for Sparda, he laid behind her and wrapped his arms across her stomach. Slowly he felt himself enter is dark realm and witnessed the nightmares once more


	13. Chapter 13

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Sparda's eyes slowly creped open as he awoke from his sleep. His head now hurt unbelievable, as if someone took a sledgehammer and pounded it flat. Sitting up, he cracked his neck back and forth before becoming fully aware. Suddenly he realized that Nevan was nowhere to be found. A few white feathers swerved on the ground where she laid but her body was gone. Sighing, Sparda struggled to stand on his feet. A rather strange aroma floated around Sparda as his eyes regathered their strength. His nostrils caught the smell of the aroma. It was the smell of burning meat but in a stomach-turning way. Sparda looked into the air and spotted a few harpies flying away with a soldier's body. Immediately, Sparda ran after them through the rubbles of Pandora's Temple. Finally he caught up to the harpies but discovered a scene that made him cough in disgust. A massive grave of dead bodies where piled up. Right by it a strong fire burned with the same number of soldiers within it as well.

**Sparda:** _"What is this?"_

**Body Burner:** _"So, you think you can conquer the temple of the gods do you? It's never been done you know."_

A man emerged from behind the mountains of bodies. His flesh was rotting away on his bones. His right hand limb seemed to have been ripped off of his torso. His skull reveled itself from his head.

**Body Burner:** _"Sooner or later, the harpies will bring what's left of you, back for me to burn."_

As the man talked, the two harpies dropped a body into the savage fire.

**Body Burner: **_"The gods hid Pandora's Box in here so no mortal would ever claim its power. And yet, year after year I open the gate for more and more soldiers and place more and more bodies on these fires."_

The Body Burner's face became more serious.

**Body Burner:** _"If I were you, I'd leave now. But I can see you are determined, very well."_

The Body Burner picked up a small rock and threw it that the two harpies. They screeched at their attacked but did not attack. He instantly commanded them to open the gates to the temple. The harpies instantly flew over a large white gate that seemed to be crumbling. With a sudden shake, the large gates spread apart to revile a bridge leading to a temple.

**Body Burner:** (Emotionless) _"May the gods grant you strength to conquer the perils that lay before you, good luck spartan."_

The decomposing man spoke as if it was a routine to rehearse the speech.

Body Burner: "It's always the same. Madmen and fools seeking glory, I know. As you can see by my... somewhat disheveled state, I was the first to attempt the temple and the first to die. The gods punished me for my failure and now I must tend to all who have followed me and perished."

**Sparda:** _"I thank you"_

**Body Burner:** _"Yeah, yeah. Just get going."_

Sparda averted his attention to the towering temple that stretched beyond the skies. He took his first steps onto the bridge to make sure it was sturdy. Satisfied, he continued to pass the bridge towards his destination. One cumbersome move and he would find himself tumbling down from the bridge to the mountains underneath.

**Sparda:** _"Almost there"_

Just as Sparda placed his feet off the bridge, it collapsed into rubble. Sparda took no attention to it but moved forward towards the stone doors of the temple.

**Sparda:** _"I have finally arrived…Argoton! Enjoy your last hours for I shall come after you!"_

With great strength, he charged through the doors and into Pandora's Temple


	14. Chapter 14

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Pandora's Temple's insides proved to be a rather difficult journey. Between every inch and every wall seemed to launch a trap. From deadly traps across the area to violent Demons who waited for him, Sparda faced his challenges ruthlessly. If it wasn't for his superb might and unequal strength, he would of fallen as those around him. For hours Sparda made his way though without a rest. After finishing off a couple Cyclops, Sparda gasped a breath full of air and crouched down to rest. He stood in a narrow hallway that was constructed to have rare sharp iron across the walls. Just straight of him was a stairway that was lighten by very damp torches.

**Sparda:** _"How much more must I travel!"_

Out of frustration, he stood and kicked a corpse of a soldier that was impaled in one of the maiden like walls. Finally sighing, he headed for the darkened stairway. As he placed his foot on the first step a large blade fell from the ceiling and nearly took off Sparda's leg. Nearly having his foot lost, Sparda watched as the blade retreated to the ceiling.

**Sparda:** _"Damn, the whole stairway must be trapped…"_

He though for a moment before finally deciding that there was no other way through. Sparda gently backed away but stood on the flats of his toes, ready to run. With a burst of speed, Sparda flew up the rigged stairs. Close behind him the blades fell which each passing step of stairs. Finally sing the end, Sparda made a mighty dive to avoid the last blade that fell at the top. Sparda rolled over on his back and sighed before closing his eyes.

**Sparda:** _"This be too much."_

Sparda opened one of his eyes to find one final blade ready to fall on him. He rolled from underneath the trap as it fell just inches away from his face. His reflection on the polished iron seemed to jeer him as he smiled nervously.

**Artemis:** _"My, my Sparda…That was quite a show."_

Sparda's eyes moved to the left as he saw a reflection of a specter like figure on the blade.

**Sparda:** (Standing up in a jolt) _"Artemis."_

The Goddess wore a black silky dress with a fur skin hanging by her shoulders. Behind her back was a large silver bow with arrows that had silver tips as well.

**Artemis:** (Laughing)_"My Sparda, I could of swore I saw a bead of sweat on her forehead."_

**Sparda:** _"What is the Goddess of night and snow doin…"_

**Artemis:** (Interrupting) _"You forgot hunting."_

**Sparda:** _"…and hunting doing here?_

**Artemis:** _"Well seeing how much trouble your getting yourself into, Elder God sent me down here to do… Why did he sent me here?…hmm."_

**Sparda:** (Irritated) _"Come out with it!"_

**Artemis:** _"Calm down little Sparda, I was just playing. He sent me down to give you something."_

**Sparda:** _"What it be?"_

**Artemis:** _"Uhuh, you must do something for me Sparda."_

**Sparda:** (Sighing) _"What?"_

Artemis: _"I always wanted to see how it felt like to be kissed by the Legendary Dark Knight Demon."_ (Talking in a baby like voice) _"That is unless you aren't as good as you say you are."_

Sparda lifted his hands in defeat and headed for the goddess. Grabbing her by her hips, he planted a long kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes as he kissed her but he felt a rather strange sensation. Artemis' lips seemed to have changed and where rather more wet. Sparda's eyes burst open as he saw himself kissing a troll like woman. Disgusted, Sparda threw the creature away from him and spat on the floor. Behind him, Artemis was laughing in a hysterical matter.

**Artemis:** (Laughing) _"You look like the perfect soul couple."_

**Sparda:** _"I have had enough of your bothersome jokes, now give my what you have came to give me!"_

**Artemis:** (Finishing laughing) _"Yes…I apologize."_

She flicked her hand and the troll like creature vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**Artemis:** (Clearing her throat) _"Sparda. The Gods demand more of you, you have learned to use the Blades of Chaos well, but they alone will not carry you to the end of your task. I offer you the blade that the gods have personally designed for you."_

The Goddess held out her hand as a small glowing orb appeared. Curiously, Sparda reached for it but Artemis pulled it back to her chest.

**Artemis:** _"Careful! Don't go grapping something you don't know."_

Sparda cracked his neck from left to right has he held his irritated anger inside.

**Artemis:** _"Draw out your blades."_

Sparda did what he was told and held the murderous blades.

**Sparda:** (Quietly) _"Ecursed things."_

Gently, the Goddess placed the orb on top of one of the Blades of Chaos' handles. The blades instantly started to glow in a violent red color and seemed to expand. As it dimmed down, the blades appeared to look the same.

**Sparda:** _"So, what is my power?"_

Artemis smiled in a mischievous way.

**Artemis:** _"I'll tell you only if you give me a…"_

The look on Sparda's face indicated the Artemis should stop before she lost her head. She smiled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of her head.

**Artemis:** _"Ha…Never mind…Just hold out your blades."_

Sparda held out the Blades of Chaos and to his surprise, the pair of cursed blades had transformed into a longer and slicker shape. They now looked as if they where just recently welted by a blacksmith. Amazed, Sparda watched his reflection on the smooth blade tip instead of his old rusted cover one.

**Sparda:** (Holding the blades out towards him) _"Perfect. This will be grand when I drive them through Argoton's heart."_

The childish Goddess simply smiled and bowed her head a bit before faded out of vision. After admiring his blades, Sparda averted his eyes towards the pair of round doors that blocked his path through the stairways. In the center of the grand doors was a crystal like orb that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

**Sparda:** (Wiping the orb) _"What is this?"_

The orb exploded in a violet color of light that caught Sparda off guard.

**Voice:** _"Sparda!"_

Sparda slowly recovered from his daze and tried to focus his eyes on whoever called his name.

**Sparda:** _"Who is there? Show your self!"_

The voice that Sparda had heard call his name now refused to answer him. Instead what Sparda heard was the sound of large steps coming from the other side of the doors. The steps became more intense which each passing seconds before they finally stopped with one final forceful step. The silence now was more overwhelming to Sparda then the mysterious figure from the other side. Finally, the suspense got the better of Sparda and he charged through the doors with his blades drawn. To his confusion, there was nothing waiting to attack him. Whatever had been waiting for him had now disappeared in thin air. Sighing, he placed his blades back onto his back and looked around his surroundings. He was standing on a broken wooden stairway that led around some off the unfinished ecological structures. It seemed that with a hard enough step, the entire platform would crumple down towards the endless sands. Without a moment to hesitate, Sparda ran across the rigidly surface but with such grace and speed that not a single board of wood moved. Towards his running, he stopped by a mysterious looking shield that seemed to beg for him to draw closer to it. Mesmerized, he placed the back of his hand and stroked the shield to check if it was safe. Then with a single fast swipe, he removed it from its platform.

**Sparda:** _"What is this?"_

While he spied the mysterious shield, a number of undeads emerged from behind him. Though Sparda was aware of there presence, he didn't take it into consideration. He simply stepped of towards the end of the stairway and picked up a boulder, still surveying the dense shield. With a weak throw, the boulder hit one of the boards that held the stairway together. Within a second the entire platform of the stairway cave down along with the bothersome fiends. Simply as he had done, he placed the shield next to his bag with held the head of Medusa. Finally Sparda had come to terms and regained his focus away from the shield towards a tunnel like chamber. With in the tunnel was a mass grave of solders that had attempted to reach the treasure within Pandora's Temple. They all where horrible dismembered with their limbs and torsos spread across. It seemed as if a saw like instrument was used to rip and tear through their bodies. Kicking a soldier's lower half, Sparda witnessed several hollow pathways that circled around the chamber. Still this paid Sparda no believable reason to be threatened, that is until he saw what emerged from the within them. A group of disk saws emerged and began to circle around Sparda in great speed.

**Sparda:** _"How welcoming, another trap. It seemed that the Gods were most serious when they refused to give up that damn box."_

Nearly avoiding one of the saws, Sparda ran through the death trap until he was caught off guard by a saw that rearranged it's direction. It tore through the side of his leg, causing him to fall. Still in pain, he rolled towards his sides to avoid the upcoming saws. He managed to get onto his feet and jump across the corners of the end of the chamber. Grabbing a hold of a wooden piece of lumber up the ceiling, he swung himself thought the camber's colorful window. Landing on the dusting marble floor, Sparda kneeled down to examine his injury but found that it had already healed. Getting to the balls of his feet again, he carefully walked around the dark new room that he had entered. It was a wide room that was rather damp that had a enormous statue of a God holding a large boulder upon it's back. By it was a lever that Sparda immediately took notice of and headed for. With one bend, the lever pulled itself down in an aging cracking sound. For a few moments nothing happened until the statue slowly rolled the large boulder off it's back. It crashed to the floor as Sparda dove to avoid being crushed by it. It rolled until it crashed against a wooden blockage that was to the right side of the room. Instantly, water rushed through the room and engulfed it in mere minutes. The force of the water caused Sparda to lose his balance and gulf him up as well. He struggled to swim against the current of the water but found it to no use. The force of the water hit him harder then anything had as it gulfed him. He could feel the water taking control and guiding him through random locations before finally it calmed down. The entire room was now flooded under water along with the Demon Sparda.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

All that Sparda could sense was the icy cold water chilling his bones and the faint light that shined onto his face through the water. His body floated motionless as he felt the sharp pain of the need for air. Yet he had no strength left to commit any movements but only float and wait until the overwhelming pain burst through his lungs. Just as he was about to reach the brink of oblivion, Sparda felt his body being pulled by an invisible like force. It seemed to coil itself around his body and pull him in building speed through the chamber rooms filled with water. As the pulling continued, all that Sparda could see was the ripples of the water and a bright light emerging. As the bright light grew stronger, a shadowy image of a figure emerged.

**Sparda:** _"What?…"_

The shadowy figure stood over Sparda before it finally disappeared into thin air. Slowly, Sparda closed his eyes while he took large gasps of air. It seemed an eternity for Sparda as he lay on his back, blacked out of reality. As always before, his nightmares hit him with forces and continued to spin around his mind. Yet now the dreams seemed different for some certain reason. They still produced the same amount of anguish but they seemed to be more vivid and clearer. The tortured souls of those he killed rotated around his mind, showing their pain and death to him. He moaned in his sleep as he saw an image of a small girl staring up at him with wide eyes as he drove his sword through her neck. Sparda instantly awoke from his unconscious state and began to cough violently. The liquid in his lungs burned him as he tried to expel them.

**Soldier:** _"Are you all right?"_

Sparda gasped for air as he saw a soldier standing in what looked like a metal cage.

**Soldier:** _"Oh, thank the gods you've come. Break these bars get me out of here_!"

**Sparda:** _"How did I get here?"_

Soldier: _"I don't know. You appeared right there out of thin air. The Gods must of sent you to save me". _

Sparda looked around the room while trying to regain his focus. The room was covered in Demon statues and containers that seemed to be full with red lava. By the caged soldier stood a platform that had the head of Shao Kahn staring down onto the cage. Still behind him was a large door that seemed to be sealed shut with an unknown pressure. Instantly, the true meaning of what this room really was hit Sparda.

**Sparda:** _"This is a sacrifice chamber…"_

He turned to the caged man and just looked around the cage while running his hand across the bars.

**Soldier:** _"Well, what are you waiting for? Let me out, we can find our way back to Artines."_

Sparda grabbed the bars with both hands forcefully.

**Sparda:** _"The gods demand sacrifice, from all of us."_

**Soldier:** (Looking over to sacrifice chamber) _"Oh please, no... No."_

Sparda grabbed hold of the cage and push the it towards the platform that stood beneath the statue of Shao Kahn. While Sparda dragged the soldier to his ultimate fate, the sound of the continuous begging came from the cage.

**Soldier:** _"Gods up high! Save me from this barbarian!"_

Not listening, Sparda pushed the cage right underneath the head. He left the side of the frightened soldier and headed towards the lever.

**Soldier:** _"No please, please! Please, on your humanity, don't do this!"_

Without mercy, Sparda pulled the lever down as the soldier's breath suddenly stopped. The head above the caged soldier began to shake as its eyes began to glow. It's stony mouth finally opened as a wave off boiling lava oozed down onto the cage as he screamed in pain and terror.

**Soldier:** _"No, no. Noooo!"_

The lava burned through the metal as it turned the soldiers flesh into butter. Sparda had to turn away as he saw the melted body of the soldier as he still stood on his feet and screamed in agony. Finally all that was left was a small mount of lava that burned through the platform. Then the large door that was sealed shut finally emerged to open itself. Sparda carefully walked through the door trying not to step on the cooled lava. The entire room that Sparda stepped into was full of lava flowing in from all directions inside pipes and drains. Inside the very center was a pool of blood that had dismembered parts of gore. As Sparda looked down the pool, a loud and thunder some sound hit the room nearly causing Sparda's heart to jump to his throat. Quickly he pulled out his blades as he surveyed his surroundings in search of the culprit that made the sound.

**Sparda:** _"Show yourself."_

No answer came but another loud band that seemed to be seemly close to iron crashing over wood. Sparda still looked around the room while still poised to attack. Now Sparda had seen where to noise was come form, behind some large wooden planks held together by an iron chain. For behind it sound as if a large creature was trying to break through its barricade. As Sparda waited quietly for the creature to break through, he failed to notice that a trap door opened from the west sidewall. From with in it came the sound of galloping hoofs that keep getting louder after every passing second. From the darkness of the opening came a group of centaur demons. They growled and hissed as the galloped into the opening. Sparda now was wide aware of who was present with him. The centaurs held with them nerve-wracking axes as along with great bows and arrows. The center centaur pulled out a large arrow and aimed it at Sparda's heart. As the arrow was let go from it's standing, Sparda had nearly no time to react as the arrow dove into his chest. The force that repelled through the arrow was so strong that he was lifted off the ground and flew against the barricade that was still thumping from the mysterious creature. Sparda gasped to breath as he tore out the bloody arrow from within his lung. Enraged, he threw it at one of the centaurs who just simply caught it in front of it's face.

**Sparda:** (Drawing his blades) _"Come, who will be the first to die."_

Two of the centaurs came charging towards Sparda who waited eagerly. Instantly Sparda transformed his blades into the long sword that Artemis had given him. He simply held out he sword by his side and watched as the centaurs ran into it. Sparda swiped his sword through the two Demons and charged forward to the rest. The centaurs were caught off guard as Sparda slit through the first line of the centaurs. Grapping one by the neck, he flipped it over his back into the pool of blood. The centaur's skin began to dissolve as all it's inner organs and limbs were torn apart by a invisible force within the pool. But Sparda paid no attention to the deadly torture of the centaur as he pulled his sword from one's chest. Still the main centaur stood over Sparda as he tried to stab him but found that his hand was being held by the centaur's mighty grip. With one forceful throw, Sparda flew backwards almost landing into the sacrificing pool. As he recovered, the entire remaining group of centaurs crowed around him with the largest on in the center. Sparda glanced around him in hopes to see a open space but the centaurs had completely closed his path of retreat. A pair of the Demon centaurs jumped upon Sparda and began to trample him but Sparda's enormous strength was able to push off all of them. His large wings spread open as his eyes grew in a deeper burning red glow. He leaped onto the back of the large centaur's horse body as he tried to kick Sparda off. Still with no mercy Sparda drove his blade into the back of the Demon's back and ripped it up until it cut through his shoulder. The centaur's top human body split into two has he too fell into the pool. The rest of the centaurs watched helplessly as Sparda dove onto the floor and began to spin with his sword extended. All the centaur's hind legs where cut apart as they fell over onto their stubs of legs. He purposely left the Centaurs to suffer as they slowly died in such agony from the blood loss. Sparda sighed angrily as he wiped the blood off his face. He stopped as he watched the blood on the floor group together and enter the sacrifice pool. At first nothing happened but then the pool began to bubble with heat. Without warning the pool exploded in a large sphere of burning blood with the agonizing screams of the souls stuck inside. The sphere floated over Sparda and headed toward the large chains that held the barricade together. Slowly the sphere fell onto the chain as it broke in instant contact. The long chain ricochet from itself until only the wooden barricade stood. Sparda watched quietly as he expected the thing that was pounding behind the barricade to crash through. Nothing was hitting the boards and Sparda began to thing that it had backed away, that is until the barricade came crashing through and tumbling down. The dust of the barricade blocked Sparda's vision of who or what came through. As the dust settled Sparda found himself staring into a pair of orange eyes that looked at him in hate. As Sparda focused, he saw that a massive minotaur stood just inches away from. It was covered in large plates of iron armor that covered its entire body except for its eyes. It roared at Sparda as he just stood their not even fazed by it. The Iron Minotaur just stood where he was with its horns drawn down and his right foot scraping the side as to charged. Sparda tried to dodge the Minotaur's charge but found himself crushed between the wall and the monster's head. The Minotaur repeatedly crushed Sparda into the wall, each time worst stronger then the next. Finally the Minotaur backed away and looked at it's pray as it was struck deep into the wall.

**Temple Minotaur:** _"Warrior…Sparda…Why…do you… value life…so…little…? Shall… not…let you…pass. Should…killed you…first…before."_

Sparda remembered after meeting Artemis that a large voice had called his name but then disappeared.

**Temple Minotaur:** _"No…Same…Mistake!"_

The Minotaur took a breath of air and exhaled a swing of molten lava from its mouth. Sparda ripped himself off the wall and barely missed being scalded alive. Sparda took himself onto his feet and hewed at the Minotaur's leg. Because of the armor it wore, the efforts of Sparda were to no use. The Minotaur pounded its leg on top of Sparda's body before backing away. Sparda felt his bones crack under the force of the Demon's iron foot. He lay there as his body tried to heal its broken bones but was not given its full chance as the Minotaur came charging once more. Sparda was knocked of his feet and landed by the glass container that held the molten lava. Sparda struggled to his feet as he held he should with his left hand.

**Sparda:** _"Damn, that armor would let be touch him."_

The Minotaur once more began to scrap its foot against the ground before charging towards Sparda. Just as he came to collision with the Demon, Sparda dove underneath the monster as he crashed into the container full of lava. The Minotaur roared as the lava heated his armor to scorching degrees. His black armor now shined red as steam exploded from the inside of his protection before he lost his balance and fell. Sparda saw his chance and ran towards the fallen Demon and jumped across it's large back to its' head. The armor burned through Sparda's feet but he still stood upon him. As the Minotaur regained its' conciseness he felt the Demon warrior cutting away at his horns. It tried to shake him off but Sparda had sunk his blades deep into its horns. Now Sparda removed his blades and gouged the open exposure of the iron Minotaurs eye. The blades had hooked itself deep inside the eye of the beast that Sparda now yanked the entire head of the Minotaur into the floor crushing one of it's horns. In agony, the Temple Minotaur held his face in its paws as he stumped around. Sparda looked for a way to attack his enemy again but found that there was no clear exposure and the lava that was broken now was filling the room slowly. The Minotaur regained its focus back and enraged charged for Sparda, diving into and out of the lava. Sparda saw bubbles coming from the lava and then finally nothing. He cautionly looked around the room waiting for him to come out. Within a blink of an eye, the Minotaur exploded out of the lava and knocked Sparda across the entire chamber.

**Sparda:** (Getting Up) _"I… had enough of this!"_

His anger absorbed his power as he felt everything in him explode in fury. He took a hold of his blades and transformed it into the Artemis sword. He leaped into the air in hopes of stabbing it but was knocked back down with one swipe of the Temple Demon's paw.

**Temple Minotaur:** _"I will…make you suffer…like Argoton… dec…lare." _

Sparda stumbled to his feet as he watched helplessly as the Minotaur grounded his feet over him. Sparda laid in the crated of the large footprint as he struggled to keep awake. To his feet once more, Sparda looked at the enormous monster with hate.

**Temple Minotaur:** _"Stay…Dead!"_

It charged at Sparda with full speed as Sparda smirked. Because the lava had burned a bit of the Minotaur's iron armor, it now had become rusted and it's body slowed down. This pleased Sparda as he dove out of the path as the Demon crashed its single horn into the wall. With the distraction, Sparda once more climbed up the beast's back and placed his blades inside a small creak that had formed in the armor. He twisted his blade around the creak until a chain reaction happened that broke the Demon's shoulder armor. As the Minotaur freed itself, Sparda leaped over towards a large wooden board located at the ceiling. As he forced himself up the board, the Demon Minotaur below him spied around the room as to where his prey went. Sparda cut the supporters that held the board and it came falling down on top of the Minotaur completely crushing him into the ground. Still, after the wooden board was freed from the ropes that held it, more parts of the ceiling came falling down as well. Sparda just simply set down near the rubble and allowed his body to heal itself. Still, Sparda knew inside him that this wasn't the end of the battle. As he waited for a few minutes, the pile of debris erupted with the Minotaur standing and roaring into the air. Its entire armor had now been destroyed and his true body had been reviled. The armor had made this Demon look large but he was rather slimmer because his entire body was made out of his skeletal system with small chunks of meat.

**Sparda:** "_Pleased your not dead yet…"_(Snickering) _"What's this, I expected you to be a handsome prince." _

Enraged, the Temple Minotaur charged for Sparda with such speed that Sparda was dumbfounded before he could react. Still, Sparda recovered faster and was ready for another attack. As the Minotaur turned around to charge, Sparda leaped onto it's head and stabbed his blade into its only eye. The Demon roared in understandable pain as he swung his paws randomly in hopes he would find Sparda. Sparda simple turned his sword back to the Blades of Chaos and watched the Temple Minotaur suffer. The Minotaur crashed through the lava as it burned through his already decomposing flesh. But the Minotaur was full of rage to be effected by the lava that burned his body. Finally, Sparda spied a pillar of broken wood being hung over head by a single piece of rope. Using his thunder, he hit the single rope and the board swung around towards the Minotaur. The pillar of wood impaled the chest of the Temple Minotaur as he was impaled onto the wall as well. He roared in pain when he tried to free himself as the blood leaked out through his chest. But finally his strength gave out as his snout and mouth became full with blood. His paws and legs fell dead and numb to his sides as a pool of blood formed underneath the corpse of the Minotaur. Sparda watched the blood drip into it's own pool as he spat onto the floor.

**Sparda:** _"Worthless."_

As Sparda left the rotting corpse of the Minotaur behind him, he noticed the path on which the Minotaur had broken through. He walked over to the open pathway, crossing the trail of blood and gore from the Minotaur and the centaurs as well as the lava which was now beginning to fill up behind him. A large stair way was visible through the broken debris of the barricade. Jumping over the barricade, Sparda looked over at the minotaur as the lava burned its dead corpse. Sparda simply turned around and headed towards his path. Unknowing to Sparda, a mysterious character had been spying him from the moment he had entered the temple. A figure emerged from behind one of the statues in the stairway. The figure wore a dark robe that hid ever part of its body but it looked as if it had a female characteristics. As she stepped onto the marble stairs, Sparda instantly turned around to see who had followed him but to his surprise there was nobody there. The figure had disappeared into thin air just as Sparda had turned around. He shook his head at himself and gradually made his way up the stair's ending. At end of the stairs was what looked like an incredibly long statue of the Elder God and by him laid two coffins. Sparda made his way over to one of the coffins and ran his hand over it to wipe the dust and cobwebs off. The inscription said "Paerlo, wise architect and magnificent son. Died in the serves of the Gods will." This was one of the sons of the great architect that build the entire Pandora's Temple. Sparda looked at the coffin across the other one where the other son laid dead. From across him was a small room that had a faint discouraging smell emerging. As he entered the small room he saw the bodies of the Temple Architect and his wife. The architect's corpse lay on top of a round table with his wife's body sitting on the chair across from him with a dagger in her chest. Sparda looked at the dead architect's body and noticed a note in his hands. He lifted the skeleton fingers off the note that the corpse held. Within it read, "The gods have betrayed me and all that I have stood for. I have tortured myself into making this temple and putting my son's bodies into coffins. I have driven myself mad and have killed the only woman I loved with a dagger through her heart. Now there is nothing left for me but to enter hell itself. I curse all the Gods that have left me. For those who want to pass I have given the statue of Elder God an area to where to put my loved ones families head." Sparda put down the note and looked over at the corpse of the woman. He stepped behind the chair where she sat and wrapped his head around her neck. With one clean jerk, he twisted the head off her neck. He held the head by dry hair and headed to the other two coffins. After ripping the heads off the Architect's sons, he placed them all forcefully into the statue. Almost immediately the room began to shake violently as the statue of Elder God began to rise through the ceiling of the temple. It crushed all the architectural builds as the debris began to cave in. From outside, the body burner watched as the statue emerged from the temple and through the entire cliffs.

**Body Burner:** _"Well, I guess he did make it."_

Inside the statue was an elevator that led Sparda up onto the Cliff of Madness, closer to his destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

The cliff of madness hung over the temple of Pandora towards the final temple where Pandora's Box was held. Sparda made his way from the statue to the pathway of the cliffs. Everywhere he stepped was covered in jagged rocks and passing through it was not as simple. He climbed from mountain to mountain reaching the top of each cliff. With every passage, the air grew thinner and Sparda's strength wore out quicker. Still he pressed through the destructive journey. When he finally reached the edge of the Cliff of Madness, he looked around to find a harpy eating a dead soldier on the ground.

**Sparda:** _"Wretched beast, I know who it is you serve! Return to your master!"_

The harpy sneered at Sparda and eventually flew away along with the corpse of the soldier.

**Sparda:** _"Tell the God of War I am his no longer! Tell him he is not safe while I walk the earth. I will find Pandora's box! And I will use it, to see him tremble and fall before me..."_

Sparda watched the harpy disappear from his vision when he heard the voice of Sareena.

**Sareena:** _"Your progress is impressive Sparda, but be warned, once you ascend to the upper levels of the temple, you will not be able to return without Pandora's Box."_

Sparda quietly listened until her voice vanished before he walked over a raggedy bridge. The bridge extended over to a temple that was crested with blue thunderbolts and gold rings. Still the bridge creaked and rocked around as if it would break any second. He kept looking down at his feet in to watch for gapes in the wood. When he was closing in to the ending, a pair of Cyclops along with some undead soldiers stood by the end. The undead charged forward towards him, not caring how violently the bridge rocked. Sparda fought back as the soldiers pushed him back. As he cut one of the undead in half, he saw one of the Cyclopses attempting to get on. Sparda knew what the outcome would be and he immediately grabbed a hold on the bridges rope handles. The bridge was able to withstand the Cyclops body for a short time but it broke under his feet. The large Demon fell from the cliff as the bridge began to snap the other wooden boards. All the undead soldiers watched helplessly as they fell through the bridge as Sparda held on to the rope. One of the undead managed to grab a hold of Sparda's leg but with one strong kick, Sparda knocked him off. He hung by his hands as he saw more undeads climbing onto the rope from both sides. Sparda reached for Medusa's head but as he untied the string, the head fell down with the undeads. Still as it fell, its gaze managed to catch a few of the soldiers. Yet the demons crossed over towards Sparda as he swung his blades around cutting off their hands that still gripped onto the rope. As one came closer to Sparda, he wrapped his legs around its neck and broke it. Still they closed onto him and jumped onto his legs. He tried to kick them off but they weighted down his feet that he couldn't lift them. He fought of as much as he could with his left hand but he felt his right hand losing its grip. Without any other choice, Sparda cut the rope that he was holding into two. The undead Demons lost their grip off the rope as it fell limp. As for Sparda, he twisted the rope around his hand so that as the rope fell he would hold onto it until they hit the edge of the cliff. As the rope swung into the mountainside all the Demons that held onto Sparda fell from the impact. Sparda breathed hard as he began to climb up the rope up to the cliffs edge. Still one of the Cyclopes stood over the edge and looked at Sparda climbing up. He took his blunt axe and cut the rope that Sparda hung on to. With one mighty leap, Sparda was able to grab the ledge of the cliff. As the giant Demon began to lift its foot to stomp Sparda, he threw one of his blades into its eye. It screeched as Sparda pulled the chains around the blade to make the Cyclops fall off the edge. Sparda pulled himself up with his hands and sighed as he lay face down in the ground. But his rest was cut short as three of the Cyclops attempted to grab him. He simply rolled over as they knocked each other off. For the last Cyclops who looked down at the falling Demons dumbfounded, Sparda cut his blades over the giant's heel causing him to fall as well. Sparda cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he listened to the Cyclops's screams fade before a blood splattering thump. Sparda turned around and looked at the temple's entrance that was a pair of doors with carvings of all the Gods. As he tried to push open the doors a sharp pain hit his wrist. He looked up to see a dagger impaled him through the hand and onto the wall. Sparda quickly turned around to find a strange looking creature seated on a boulder. The Demon sat with blue colored skin with the legs of a goat, body of a man, and head of a skeletal goat. It wiped the blood from its mouth with the back of its hand and threw the piece of meat it was eating. By its side was a long axe with blades at both ends. It got off the rock and looked at Sparda with it's dead like eyes. It growled and screeched as to call for someone. Sparda watched carefully for anymore of these Satyrs but when no more came he tried to take the dagger from his hand. Just then another dagger flew and impaled Sparda's other hand. From behind the edge of the cliff came two more Satyrs with one colored red and the other colored green. The two had their weapons at hand as they joined the other Demon ready to attack. They hesitated for a moment but in lighting speed, the broke forth towards Sparda. He lifted his legs over him and ripped his hands off the dagger as the Satyrs crashed into the doors with their axes. Sparda flipped over them and pulled out his blades. The all began to attack Sparda simultaneously as he dodged and blocked their attacks while he tried to hit them. From up above one bolder came a black covered Satyr that leaded onto Sparda knocking him off his feet. As he fell, he lifted his head just in time as the axe blade came inches away from his head. He kicked the Satyr with the back of his foot into another as he crawled under them. He stopped underneath the green Satyr and impaled his blades under his groin. The Demon dropped his weapon as he tried to screech but Sparda grabbed his hands of the blades and pushed the blades up through the Satyr cutting him up the middle. The stunned Satyr stood still before both his pieces fell apart from each other. The remaining Satyrs looked at Sparda with a rather shocked anger. The red one charge with his axe extended at Sparda. Sparda just stood still until the Demon was inches away and he simply turned to his right as the Satyr impaled his weapon into the door. The Demon looked up at Sparda as he winked at it before dismembering its head. The blood of the Satyr dislodged itself from the neck and stained the door. The two other Satyrs began to battle Sparda from both his sides. He had to keep up his speed of blocking because he kept averting his attention on side to the other. Finally, Sparda split his legs to the floor to avoid the axe of the red Satyr. Though the axe missed its intentional victim, it found its mark as it hewed away the black Satyrs arm. As the Satyr screamed in agony, Sparda leaped up from his splits and head-butted the blue Satyr. Stunned from the blow, the Demon stumbled backwards into one of the boulders. Sparda let the creature regain its readiness while he transformed his blades into Artemis' Blade. The remaining Satyr grabbed its axe and began to attack Sparda while spinning athletically to use both the ends of the axe. They battled through the skill of weapon handling with their remarkable athletic movements. Suddenly, the Satyr swung its axe forcefully at Sparda but with Sparda's which speed, he managed to lean under the blade as it whisked by his face. When he grained his footing, Sparda knocked the axe out of the Demon's hands and grabbed them firmly. The Satyr began to crush Sparda's hands as he did the same to him while trying to bend their arms sideways. It had now become the battle for strength as the two Demons fought for superb strength over the other. The Satyr began to push back Sparda towards the edge of the cliff. Just as his heel reached the end of the ledge, Sparda dug his feet deep into the ground to avoid being pushed. The Satyr leaded up against Sparda's arm in hopes of pushing him off. The rage in Sparda began to swell up as he battled the Satyr for strength. Instantly, the anger inside Sparda exploded and he found himself full of over demanding strength. He flapped his heavy wings as he pushed back the Satyr. Finally in an act of brutal strength, Sparda twisted the Demon's wrist and ripped them right off it's arms. The Satyr looked at his handless arms as Sparda kicked him onto the boulder that he had sat on. The Satyr moaned in pain as Sparda picked up the axe that belonged to it and threw it into its chest. The Satyr screamed before Sparda came running and drove the axe deeper inside him. The Satyr's skeletal mouth and nostrils dripped with blood before he stopped moving. Sparda pushed himself off the handle and looked at the dead Satyr.

**Sparda:** _"This was quite fun."_

Sparda headed for the door as the black Satyr weakly tried to grab Sparda's leg. Sparda kicked the grip from the wounded Demon and moved the headless corpse of the red Satyr out of the Doors path. Before opening it, he looked back at the black Satyr who moaned in pain from the loss of his arm. Sparda quietly snickered at the creature's torment before he pushed open the doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

As Sparda entered inside the temple, saw that the entire are was a long pathway toward what Sparda though was a caged door in the distant. As Sparda made his way up the path, the bodies of warriors and soldiers laid who died so close from their true desire of Pandora's Box. As Sparda saw all the dead lying across the floor, he began to feel a sick burning in his stomach. The corpses reminded him of all the evil he had done to himself, his people and to Argoton. As he tied to block out the horrible thoughts, a head of a soldier laid on the floor with its eyes wide open staring at Sparda. This was Sparda's braking point as he thought of all those he had killed to his way up here. He looked at his reflection inside his blades. Blood covered his rough beetle like skin and as he transformed into his human self, the reflection became worse. A human man, that looked like any other Azarathian, cover in the blood of others as a monster of a man.

**Sparda:** _"By the gods, what have I become?"_

**Voice:** _"Something wondrous."_

Sparda turned around to find a woman covered in black robes.

**Sparda:** _"Who are you?"_

The woman removed her hood to expose her as the Harpy Queen, Nevan.

**Sparda:** (Turning away) "_Why are you still here? Doesn't your master know where you are?"_

**Nevan:** "_He is my master no more. I have nothing left; all my harpies have been transformed and taken over by Argoton. I'm the only one left that hasn't been taken over by the evil work of the God of War."_

The Harpy Queen stepped closer to Sparda and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

**Nevan:** _"You are the only one left that I care for and I will devote myself in helping you bring revenge for my sisters."_

**Sparda:** (Walking away form Nevan) _"You can devote yourself but I bring revenge only to me and no one else."_

Nevan looked at the floor with a hurt face. She sighed and removed the entire robe off her body. Sparda turned around slightly to see that her beautiful clear white wings where now blackened and have lost their organized beauty of feathers.

**Nevan:** _"Don't hurt yourself Sparda. The deaths you caused that night are not your fault. And now those you kill are those who represent serious of evil."_

**Sparda:** _"I have become a more of a Demon then ever. I have killed by own kind along with the innocent lives of others. For centuries I have killed only to serve myself and the legend of my name…I may have done good in my life but it still cannot be compared to the horror I have caused… If the gods can forgive my past, there are bigger fools then I thought!"_

**Nevan:** _"If you think that killing is the only thing you were meant to do then that is your idea of a curse. To me, I see a warrior who has served his life to protect those of the Azarathians. I see a soldier who set his name out as a legend as a respected hero and as a feared enemy."_ (Coming closer to Sparda) _"I see a Demon but at the same time, I see a man."_

Sparda said nothing for a while but looked at the ground.

**Sparda:** _"Then you can see nothing."_

**Nevan:** (Sighing) _"I'm not going to tell you if you're a saint or a villain…But I think that you will find out for yourself."_

Sparda turned around to look at the Harpies young face. Her white eyes shined his reflection but as a different character. As Sparda was about to reply, Nevan's face turned pale. Sparda turned around to find a ball of fire rolling down towards them. Sparda grabbed Nevan and rolled over to the side to avoid the burning sphere. He looked up to only see more burning boulders rolling down towards them.

**Nevan:** _"What a mood killer."_

Sparda grabbed Nevan's wrist and pulled her away as the boulder missed them barely. Both got to their feet and began to run back forwards towards the direction the boulders fell.

**Nevan:** _"What are you doing!"_

**Sparda:** _"The box is just past that gate."_

Nevan gulped and ran behind Sparda as the massive boulders came down. They dodged the direction that the flaming boulders were coming. The gate could be seen visible with a bright light shining through it.

**Nevan:** _"We are almost th… Sparda look out!"_

A minotaur jumped in front of Sparda but Sparda just ran past it while holding Nevan's hand. The minotaur charged after them but when Sparda dove to avoid a boulder, the minotaur was slow to respond and was crushed. As they closed in on their destination, Sparda noticed that the boulders had stopped rolling. He slowly slowed down while Nevan looked at him mysteriously.

**Nevan:** _"What is wrong Sparda."_

Sparda said nothing but listened, in the distance over the gate was a tunnel where the burning boulders fell. Still Sparda listened until he heard a large rolling sound, at which point he picked Nevan up and sprinted towards the gated door. He saw an incredible large boulder emerging that was exactly the size of the hall way and there was no way to dodge it. With a mighty throw, he threw Nevan through the gate as the boulder came rolling down. Sparda just stood for a moment before he broke running. Nevan pushed herself to sit up and watched as the boulder want rolling down.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda!"_

The flamed sphere kept rolling until it finally crashed to the end of the hall. Nevan's eyes opened wide as fear for Sparda appeared. Suddenly Sparda appeared from a crack he managed to slide through. Nevan smiled happily as Sparda came to her side and helped her up. Sparda smiled back but then his smile vanished when he looked in front of himself. Nevan turned slowly expecting a Demon but to her great delight, Pandora's box stood with the Statues of the Elder God, Raiden, and Shao Kahn.

**Sparda:** _"By the Gods, we have made it."_

Sparda went forth towards the box as Nevan attempted to follow.

**Sparda:** _"No, wait there."_

The box was two times bigger then Sparda and had a orange glow coming from it. Carvings of Demon's and tortured souls were carved around it by pure gold. Sparda stopped and looked at the mysterious box. Finally after all this time, the box that would help him destroy the God of War was in front of him. He took a big breath and grabbed the handles by the box. Shocks of electricity entered Sparda's body as he tried to pull it from its area under the three God statues. Sparda groaned as he felt his strength escape him. Nevan stood shocked and scared as she walked Sparda slowly die. She looked for a way to help him and saw that the statues eyes were glowing.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda the statue!"_

Sparda looked up in agony and saw the three Gods eyes glowing. He picked up his hand and using his remaining strength shot thunderbolts down on top of the statues. Immediately the shocks stopped and Sparda fell to his knees. Nevan ran over to his side and helped him to his feet.

**Nevan:** _"You've done it Sparda. Pandora's Box is finally yours."_

Sparda got to his feet and saw the mighty box in front of him. He smiled deeply and began to pull down the box. Suddenly they felt themselves being lowered down. The looked down to see that the floor had turned into an elevator was starting to take them down.

**Sareena:** _"Sparda, your quest is at an end. You are the first mortal to ever reach Pandora's Box. You must bring the box back to my city and use it kill Argoton. Return Sparda, return and save my city!"_

As the couples traveled down the elevator with Pandora's Box, across the desert to Artines The God of War could sense that a disturbance was inflicting his mind. As Argoton was about to swing his blade to bring down a temple, he sensed the familiar presence. Slowly he turned around towards the east where Sparda was.

**Argoton:** "_So little Sparda, you've recovered Elder God's precious box. But you will not live long enough to see it opened."_

Argoton bended over and picked up a large pillar that lay in the debris. With one grand throw, he launched it towards the east in an alarming amount of speed.

**Argoton:** _"I will see to that."_

As he finished his sentence, Argoton's eyes began to glow red and his hand began to shake as he held out in front of him.

**Argoton:** _"Good-bye Sparda, you will rot in the depths of Shao Kahn for all eternity."_

As the pillar flew through the desert, Sparda and Nevan exited the lower levels of the temple as the stood over a balcony viewing the sands of the desert as they felt the footsteps of Kondos underneath them. Nevan looked down at the Titans head and began to think to herself.

**Sparda:** _"What is it?"_

**Nevan:** _"What will become of you after this is all over. Will you be able to defeat the God of War even with the box?" _

**Sparda:** _"I know that I will and the Gods will forgive me for all my sins…"_

Sparda stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw a distant object getting bigger as it was in sight of his eyes. With matter of seconds, the pillar that The God of War threw had impaled Sparda through the stomach as he crashed into the temples walls. Sparda gasped for air as his blood dripped from his wounds and from his mouth. Terrified, Nevan ran over to Sparda's side only to be grabbed hold of by a pair of harpies. The harpies grabbed their once known queen and flew off with her. She tried to fight back as he opened her wings up and knocked the harpies off her but moments later more groups of harpies grabbed a hold of her wings, arms, and legs. Nevan screamed for Sparda as she was kidnapped by the disfigured creatures.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda! Please help me! Wake up."_

Sparda watched helplessly as the harpies flew Nevan out into the deserts distance. He tried with all his might to pull the pillar from him but his strength was destroyed. All he could do was lean against the wall and moan in pain. Still as Sparda groveled, he saw from the balcony that a large wave of molten lava was heading straight for him. Sparda now began to pull harder on the pillar as the wave came closer. As the waves came into contact with the temple, the Titan Kondos that held the giant landscape of a temple on it's back only stumbled forward into the upcoming wave. The molten lava hit the body of Kondos as he screamed in agony. The flesh and bones on his body began to dissolve as the temple itself began to become cover in lava. All the centuries of building the temple was now being destroyed as the lava burned through. The architecture buildings, traps, and even the Demons with in it all ended with the wave of magma. Up top, the body burner could feel the heat rising as he threw another body into his fire. He stopped and turned around to see a wave of magma twisting closer to him. The body burner looked shocked but then he soon smiled in a relived way.

**Body Burner:** _"Oh thank the Gods."_

The lava simply engulfed him as he burned instantly. Yet down below, Sparda still fought desperately as Pandora's Temple crumbled and sunk deeper into the magma that now cover the dessert turning it into a burning red sea. As the burning lava entered the area where Sparda was, all he did was lay his head on top of the pillar. He knew that his strength could not free himself from the impalement. He began to see all the evil he had done through his eyes as the smell of the burning corpse of the titan Kondos filled his nose.

**Sparda:** _"I'm finally at peace."_

As Sparda closed his eyes, all that he could see was the magma flowing down the hall to where he was. Finally, everything went black in Sparda's eyes as his entire body went numb and cold.


	18. Chapter 18

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

It seemed an eternity that everything was black and silent. Not even Sparda's nightmares awoke him even though through some reason they haunted him even after death. Slowly, a strong breeze was hitting Sparda's face and his body felt numb as if nothing was supporting it. Slowly, his ears filled with the sounds of screams from agonized individuals. As Sparda came to he found himself fall down from a red burning sky into a red sea of blood. Around him, different numbers of Azarathians fell while creaming and waiting in horror to hit the sea below. As Sparda focused his eyes down below, he saw nothing but souls swimming in the sea of blood as more and more Azarathians hit the surface. Despite, Sparda began to look for some way to stop himself from falling into the abyss below. Suddenly, a platform caught his eyes as he fell closer to it. On it also hung another individual that refused to fall. Stretching his arm forward, Sparda tried with all his might to have his hand ready to catch the ledge of the platform as he was inches over it. His hand grabbed onto the ledge for a brief second but slipped off instantly. Luckily for him, he managed to grab a hold of the person you hung on by his leg.

**Ship Captain:** _"Let go fool! You will drag me down to that cursed river!"_

**Sparda:** _"There is a task left for me above. I will see it completed."_

Sparda took his blades and stabbed the back of the captain as he pushed himself up unto the platform. The Ship Captain that ended his life inside the stomach of the Hydra looked at Sparda with wide eyes.

**Ship Captain:** _"You again!"_

Sparda recognized the man as the one he failed to save but also the same man that left him for dead with the entire navy fleet. Sparda smiled amusedly as he watched the man try to grab a hold of his feet.

**Sparda:** _"I don't know why I tried to save you before, but now I will leave you to die as you did for me."_

**Ship Captain:** _"No, wait! Please! I can't hold on anymore!"_

Finally the half-dead captain lost his grip and fell into the abyss below. As Sparda turned around sighing he was shocked to find six pairs of eyes staring at him. The eyes belonged to an incredible large canine that had three heads coming from its neck. Its body was mixed with three different colors that signified the color of the head. One stood as blue with silver eyes, the other as silver with black eyes, and finally the last one as a red one with orange eyes.

**Cerberus:** _"What do you think you are doing? No one is allowed to even step onto hear. Go back into the river before we devourer your soul."_

**Sparda:** _"Stand aside guardian of the underworld. I have not intentions of fighting you unless you let me pass to Azarath."_

**Cerberus:** (Laughing) _"Who do you think you be?"_

**Sparda:** _"If you don't move, I'll forcefully pass."_

**Cerberus:** _"You amuse use you filthy insect. Perhaps we should devour your soul and show you respect through torture!"_

The blue head opened its mouth and breathed out a large wave of purple liquid. Sparda rolled out of the way as the liquid seeped down the edge of the plat form. Still the lighting fast strike of the monstrous canine's paw knocked Sparda onto the ground. Then the silver headed on released his cold breath and froze Sparda's hands and feet where they stood.

**Cerberus:** (Laughing) _"Infidel! You are nothing but a sinful mere mortal that seems to be begging for torture. Someone like you will never be allowed to step onto Azarath again and besides, there is no way to escape the underworld without the help of the Gods."_

Sparda just looked at the three-headed dog before he broke free from the ice and transformed into his true Demon self. He grabbed the handles on his blades but stopped as he saw the canine's reaction.

**Cerberus:** _"You are a Demon. No, you are the Demon Sparda that our master has been talking about. He has been expecting you for some time now."_

**Sparda:** _"Do you speak of Shao Kahn?"_

**Cerberus:** _"Yes. Please follow us and we will lead you to him."_

As the canine turned around and walked forwards, Sparda hesitated before he began to follow its lead. The Demon Sparda followed the monster through different levels of platforms and bridges. As he followed, he kept looking around himself as he watched souls being tortured while others still fell from the sky to the blood river below.

**Cerberus:** _"We are a bit surprise that The Legendary Dark Knight is in the underworld. We always heard that you were invincible and over millenniums years old. What happened, die of old age?"_

Sparda didn't answer but just followed the mocking canine across the underworld. After some time, Sparda saw that they came to a large set of stairs that lead up into a large black temple. As they climbed up the stairs, Sparda saw below that a large portal was opened with different Demons trying to escape but were held back by the army of Shao Kahn. As they finally reached the temple's door, Cerberus pushed it open with two of it's head s as it stood aside to let Sparda enter. At first Sparda looked inside the dark temple before stepping into it. After a few steps, a creature out of nowhere fell from the ceiling in front of Sparda. It stood like a man but his entire figure was that of a lizard. It wore a black and green like armor that was incredibly thin with a medallion of Shao Kahn on his chest. It looked at Sparda with its lizard eyes as it flicked its snake like tongue at him. Looked at the lizard creature with his hand on the handle of his blades. The creature saw Sparda's readiness and in grand speed pulled a large sword with wondrous designs and curve on the blade.

**Voice:** _"Now, now Reptile. Be polite to our guest."_

The lizard creature looked straight into Sparda's red eyes as he moved away from him. As Sparda looked ahead of himself, he saw a large throne seated upon gold and treasure all colored black. The throne was carved with such monstrous design that it looked like it might come animated. The figure that sat was the ruler of the underworld, Shao Kahn. The God was covered in black art work and tattoos across his body. On his chest was a pair of leather belts that crossed each other and held different colored rubies. He wore on his head a skull like helmet that head long horns from it and covered his face.

**Sparda:** _"Lord Shao Kahn."_

**Shao Kahn:** _"Sparda, it has been a while since we have seen each other. Still I'm surprised to see you here out of all places."_

Sparda looked at Cerberus through the corner of his eyes, as the comment was similar to his. Shao Kahn got off his throne and disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear closer to Sparda.

**Shao Kahn:** _"So, tell me how did our champion meet his end?"_

Sparda said nothing but only looked at Shao Kahn.

**Shao Kahn:** "_Still I think it's no wonder that you would come here instead ascend into the skies or be reborn, is that right Sparda?"_

Once again Sparda said nothing and this began to irritate Shao Kahn a bit.

**Shao Kahn:** (Irritated) _"Not on speaking terms?"_

**Sparda:** _"Tell Lord of the Under world, why did you ask for me? If you really want to sent be back how will I if I am dead."_

Shao Kahn looked at Sparda studying his Demon form before turning away and heading towards a window from the temple. The lizard creature, Reptile, followed closely after his master.

**Shao Kahn:** _"Look at them down there. My minions and Elder God's armies are still trying to hold back those Demons…I have no idea how Argoton could of freed them right under my nose. I have spent thousands of years watching over them with out a mistake…But yet, it wasn't enough."_

Shao Kahn turned towards Sparda and looked at him through his skull helmet.

**Shao Kahn:** _"Now, I the God of the Underworld must watch helplessly as the Demons flow through Azarath once more as Argoton gets stronger by the minute. In time, he might even over throw my own brother, Elder God. Even worst, our own champion, the one who was to kill Argoton and end this, is dead."_

Sparda looked uneasy at the thought that he was dead with his corpse still burning in the Desert of Lost Souls. Still he really didn't care for what the God said about his own troubles.

**Sparda:** _"So I see. Well, is there any way?"_

**Shao Kahn:** (Sighing) _"To tell you the truth, there is no way to return you back to the surface. That is unless a God thinks you worthy enough."_

Shao Kahn disappeared from his spot and returned to the throne. Sparda seemed to be waiting for Shao Kahn to tell him his worth.

**Sparda:** _"Well?"_

**Shao Kahn:** (Laughing) _"Now Sparda, do you really think your worthy. You maybe our last chance but I recall heroes being less sinful and usually killed the fiends not the innocent."_

Sparda looked at Shao Kahn with rage filling his eyes as he clutched his fists. Shao Kahn laughed at the Demon below as he felt the rage flowing out from his body.

**Shao Kahn:** _"You may be angry with me Sparda, but have I lied."_

With those words the God of the Underworld vanished in a cloud of fumes. Sparda stood in front of the lone throne as he shaked in rage. Cerberus and Reptile stood behind Sparda as they sensed his rage. Slowly they backed away into the darkness and disappeared leaving Sparda alone. Just as he was about to unleash his anger, something hit his back. He turned around to find a large rope hanging down as it leads through the temple. Curiously, Sparda looked at the rope before tugging on it to make sure it was held on tight. Satisfied, he began to climb up the rope and hope that it leads to the surface. He felt himself rise out of the temple and into the skies of the underworld. As he climbed he stopped for a moment as he looked down at the open portal full of Demons. For an instant, Sparda could have sworn he heard the wicked laugh of the Demon King, Fortinbras. Not taking it into consideration, he began to pull himself farther up the rope. He felt he legs dangling as he used all the strength in his arms to lift himself. After climbing up the exulting rope, Sparda found himself inside a hole in the ground. He looked up and saw the night filled with thousands of bright stars. He pulled himself out and saw that he was standing in front of the Oracle's Temple in Artines. By his side was the old gravedigger that Sparda met a while ago.

**Grave Digger:** _"Ah Sparda, and not a moment too soon. I only finished digging just a moment ago._

**Sparda:** _"Who are you really?"_

**Grave Digger:** _"Ah, now that is an interesting question."_

The old man looks to his right, hearing Ares continue to destroy the city

**Grave Digger:** _"But for now, you must hurry, Artines needs you."_

Sparda looked at the old man with a confused face.

**Sparda:** _"But how did you know I…"_

**Grave Digger:** (Interrupting Sparda) _"Sareena isn't the only God keeping watch on you."_

His eyes became wide open as he was about to ask the old man a question if it wasn't for a large blast. Sparda turned to his right to still se the chaos happening down hill.

Grave Digger: "Complete your task, Sparda, and the Gods will forgive your sins!"

As Sparda turned to face the old man, he found that he had disappeared. Shaking his head in a puzzled matter, he looked down at Artines as it lay nearly in entire ruins. He closed his eyes as he could taste is revenge close at hand. He ran down the hill of the Oracle's Temple in search of the God of War.


	19. Chapter 19

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

The grand city of Artines was now in the brink of total destruction. It's grand structured buildings and architectural designs laid in destruction with only few standing. It's citizens laid dead while the few remaining survivors struggled to stay alive. Sparda traveled down the town district as he walked over the remands of the Azarathians. He listened closely to Argotons laughs in the distance. As he continued down the path to pathway towards the Sea where Argoton stood, he heard a very familiar voice call for him.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda?…"_

Sparda saw the oracle lying on the ground with a pool of her own blood. He came over to her side and leaned onto his knee.

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Sparda... Returned, but too late... Argoton has taken Artines... there is no more hope... no hope..."_

Sparda just looked at the dieing oracle as she took her last breath of air

**Oracle of Artines:** _"Argoton is... victorious... we... failed..."_

The oracles arm fell to the floor as she closed her eyes and remained motionless. Sparda got up the floor and to his last look at the dead oracle before heading forwards. Just as the Oracle said, Argoton had taken over Artines totally along with Pandora's Box. As Sparda continued to walk through the crumbled city, he finally saw the God Argoton standing in the sea looking at the sky. In his hands held by a chain was Pandora's Box, the only weakness to the great God. Sparda clutched his fists he attempted to step close to the ledge of the mountain.

**Raziel:** _"Well Sparda, you did survive after all."_

The missionary and warrior Raziel was leaning against one of the broken pillars.

**Raziel:** _"Argoton destroyed nearly everything and now I fear he might take it upon the rest of the Gods and even all of Azarath."_

Sparda just kept looking at the God with raw anger and hate.

**Raziel:** _"It's humorous, I should escape this disastrous place but I want to stay and watch it all. I might even end up as those thousands of dead Azarathians but I have to see a mortal Demon kill a God."_

**Sparda:** _"I am not mortal."_

Sparda then continued on towards the God, leaving Raziel shaking his head with a smile.

**Raziel:** _"Good luck…Demon."_

As Sparda walked over to the ledge of the peak, he watched the God of War yell into the sky over his victory. For all that Sparda had done; he traversed the Desert of Lost Souls, bested the deadly traps of Pandora's Temple, and escaped the underworld itself. There was but one task left.

**Argoton:** _"Elder God! Do you see now what your son can do! You cast your favor on Sareena, but her city lies in ruins before me! And now, even Pandora's Box is mine! Would you have me use it against the heavens itself!"_

The God of War slowly turned around and noticed the familiar face of Sparda"

**Argoton:** _"Sparda? Returned even from the underworld."_

He quickly turned back around and stared at the sky again

**Argoton:** _"Is this the best you can do father? You send a broken mortal to defeat me? The God of War?"_

As Ares continued to mock his father, Sparda saw the box held at Argotons hands by a chain. He took his hands and charged a thunderbolt and let it erupt from his hands. The lightning hit the chain and caused the box to fall into the sea below. With out hesitation, Sparda leaped from the edge and dove into the cold water after Pandora's Box. He swam after it intensely as it hit the rocky sea floor. Sparda floated over it, still mesmerized by its presents. He shook his head to break the trance he was in and grabbed the handles on the box. He used all his strength to push open the box while trying to stand on the sea floor. Finally, Pandora's Box burst open as a surging light broke from it. Thousands of Demons like spirits flew out from it and into Sparda. Sparda groaned as he felt the spirits enter his body and a surge of power erupting from with in him. His Demon body began to form more estipulate as his heavy wings transformed into golden feather wings and his beetle like skin transformed into more slick and polished. His curved horns began to expand and turn massively around his head. As the final soul enter him, Sparda felt his body become larger as his back slowly arose the surface. Sparda breathed hard as he looked at himself in the waters reflection. He now was a true Dark Night Demon and the one to cause Argoton to fall. Sparda arose to his feet and saw that he was as big as the God of War and could see the entire city of Artimes in flames from where he stood. Argoton looked at Sparda as he lowered his head but his gaze still fixed on Sparda.

**Argoton:** _"You are still just a mortal Demon, every bit as weak as the day you begged me to save your life._

Sparda drew out the Blades of Chaos and prepared himself

**Sparda:** _"I am not the same man you found that day! The monster you've created has returned, to kill you."_

**Argoton:** (Contradicting) _"You have no idea what a true monster is, Sparda!"_

Argotn lowered himself down with his back extended. As he groaned, it seemed as something was attempting to brake through his armor. Suddenly, several spiked wings erupted from Argton's spine and surrounded Sparda.

**Argoton:** _"Your final lesson is at hand!"_

The God of War charged forward at Sparda and knocked him off his feet. While on the ground, Argoton attempted to impale Sparda with one of his wings. Reacting quickly, Sparda blocked the incoming attack with his Blades. He instantly launched a thunderbolt from his hands at the Gods chest, causing him to back away.

**Sparda:** _"Thank Raiden for that."_

The God looked at Sparda with his eyes burning bright.

**Argoton:** _"Perhaps I should kill you with your own sword."_

Argoton extended his arm and Sparda's legendary sword appeared that Sparda had given him. Roaring, the God of War swung violently at the Sparda as he ducked and dodged all the Gods attacks. Sparda stopped the sword in midair with his blades as he faced Argoton backwards. With one steady kick, Sparda knocked the God onto a bridge that connected Artines.

**Argoton:** _"How dare you!"_

Argoton opened his mouth wide and a beam of flames emerged hitting Sparda's chest. Yet, Sparda stood at his spot as the flames did nothing put extinguish after hitting his chest. As Argoton looked at Sparda in rage, Sparda threw the blades at he God. The blades hit the Gods armor but only cracked a small amount.

**Argoton:** _"What's the matter little Sparda?"_

The God of War pulled his blade towards Sparda and jeered him. Angered, Sparda charge head on as the God did as well. As they came into their distance they clashed their weapons with each other. Both did not allow the other to keep an advantage of speed as they dodged the blows that the other threw. Argoton swung his sword by Sparda's head as the Demon ducked under it. While ducking, he threw his blades once more at Argoton but the God simply dodged it and made the chains of the sword wrap across his sword. Sparda now stood helpless and unarmed as Argoton was pulling the chains around his arms. The God let out a blow from his fist onto Sparda's face followed by another. Sparda just stood his ground as the God hit him with his large metal fists. Just as another punch was heading for Sparda, he managed to jump and place his legs onto the Gods chest. As Sparda pushed himself from the chest, he could feel the Gods hold on his sword weaken. Just as Argoton was about to release his weapon, his speared wing impaled Sparda and launched him into the air. Sparda landed harshly into the cold water as the God mocked him.

**Argoton:** (Laughing) _"Is that the best you can do!"_

Sparda pushed himself up off the icy water and face God. As they stared at each other's eyes, Sparda launched one of his blades at Argoton. The God of War simply twisted his body to avoid the blade but he failed to notice that Sparda was running after the end of the blade. With a powerful tackle, Argoton was repealed of his feet and unto the mountainside. Sparda stood over the God as the need to destroy him overwhelmed him. Argoton pushed himself off the mountain and grabbed a hold of Sparda's hands. They held their hands together as they fought for superior strength. Sparda felt his arms begin to fold underneath as the God smiled wickedly. Sparda groaned as he felt his arms nearly dislocate below the Gods hold. With anger filling him, Sparda felt his strength explode as he began to push the Gods hands back. The God looked shocked as he saw that Sparda had the advantage now. He immediately tried to strike Sparda but stopped as he felt his arms twist around Sparda's grip. He yelled in pain and anger as he tried to push Sparda back. Still the Demon Sparda held onto the Gods hands before he leaped onto his back. Grapping a hold of the speared wings, he impaled it through Argotons own armor. The God gasped as he felt his blood drip onto the roaring water at his feet. He ran backwards and crushed Sparda against the mountain's ledge. Sparda fell to his knees as the God of War removed his wings out of himself. The rage filled Argoton's body as he stomped his feet against the water. As he did this, his wounded hands began to form a small crystal clear orb that floated in midair. The orb grew larger until it was compared to that of Sparda's entire body. Now the orb seemed to draw itself inwards as small pull tugged at Sparda. Immediately, the orb exploded into a portal the seemed to pull everything around it. Sparda felt himself being absorbed as he tried to hold himself out by impaling the Blades of Chaos into the ground. Still, the force of the portal was too strong and Sparda found himself engulfed by a powerful clear light. As the light cleared, Sparda found himself falling down a purple sky with Argoton's voice mocking him.

**Argoton:** _"I have taught you many ways to kill a mortal, Sparda. Flesh that burns, bones that break, but to brake a man's spirit, is to truly destroy him!"_

Suddenly Sparda hit the ground with his knee and hand as he left a crater around him. He looked up and was shocked to see the Temple from his village that he destroyed.

**Argoton:** _"Do you recognize this place, Sparda? The location of your greatest failure. Perhaps there is a chance you can undo the deeds of the past."_

Sparda stood up and burst through the temple doors to find a large groups of people grouped together in fear. These were the few innocent lives Sparda took away when he unknowingly attacked his village. Amount those inside was Nevan who was looking at Sparda with great fear. As Sparda looked harder he was completely shocked to find his wife Arella and his two sons Shaggilon and Virgil.

**Arella:** _"Sparda, what's happening! Where are we!"_

**Virgil:** _"Father!"_

**Sparda:** _"By the Gods! This can't be real."_

As Sparda stepped closer he heard an old creaking laugh from behind him. As he turned he saw the Oracle of Nosgoth that had turned the curse of nightmares onto Sparda's mind.

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** (Laughing) _"Enjoying your torture?"_

**Sparda:** _"You wretched bat!"_

**Oracle of Nosgoth:** _"My, my Demon, such a temper we have. Perhaps we should see what you truly fear."_

The Oracles blind eyes began to glow violet as puddles of black substance held against the walls. Sparda looked as the bodies of his own reflection stepped out from the walls and held the same blades as Sparda. The clones of Sparda number around him and around the group of people. Angered, Sparda looked back at the Oracle as he found that she had turned into a Demon.

**Sparda:** _"You are not that oracle."_

He threw his blades at the Demon and beheaded it as its body fell to the floor. After returning his blades back to his hands, he heard screams coming from behind him. The clones of Sparda circled around the Azarathians and began to hew those you stepped out too far.

**Sparda:** _"No!"_

He leaped at one of his clones and threw it onto the ground in such force that its entire body broke apart. Now the other clones averted their attention to Sparda and began to come closer to him. Sparda sliced through the clones with such ease that he had killed a dozen of them unknowing to him. Still, more began to emerge from the walls and leap at Sparda with their own blades. He impaled his blade into one of the clones heads as he looked back once more to find a clone impaling it's own blade into one Azarathian from the group. Sparda grabbed a hold of one of the clones and launched him at the one who was attacking the group. Instantly, the clones crashed through the temple. The temple began to form large crakes around its sides as pieces of it flew away. Suddenly, the entire temple broke apart and it's debris scattered into the air. Sparda paid no attention to the temple, only to the up coming clones. He transformed his blades into Artemis' Sword and cut down the clones one by one. Limbs and gore from the clones scattered the ground as the surviving group watched in awe.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda! Look out!"_

From behind Sparda came an arrow that a clone had shot out. Sparda simply leaned his back to the side as the arrow stuck through another clone.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton! There is nothing you can put in my way to stop me!"_

The rage within Sparda exploded as he violently dismembered the clones of himself. The pain and hatred exploded from Sparda as the massive numbers of clones met there ends in a brutal way. As Sparda beheaded the last clone, he looked back the Nevan, his family and the Azarathians. His entire body was covered in blood from the clones as he dropped his blades onto the ground. Sparda stepped in front of his wife and two children and looked at them through cold eyes.

**Arella:** _"Sparda! You save!"_

**Virgil:** (Hugging Sparda) _"Father, you did it!"_

He pushed the small boy away from him forcefully. Sparda stood look at his shocked wife and sons.

**Sparda:** _"You are not my family. These are my nightmare and none of them are from you."_

**Shaggilon:** _"But father."_

Sparda pulled his blade up and impaled it through his son. The crowd of Azarathians along with Nevan gasped at the sight. As Sparda let his son's body fall, it disappeared in a wave of dust. Sparda now looked at Arella and Virgil as their bodies began to twist into the form of Demons. The two Demons hissed at Sparda as they leaped at him. Sparda simple grabbed the two Demons and crushed their heads against each other. As he let the Demon's bodies fall, he yelled into the sky.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton! You dare use the image of my family to your advantage!"_

The purple sky began to become darker as Sparda stared up into it. His attention was taken away from the voice of Nevan who pushed herself in front of the crowd.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda…" _

Nevan hesitated for a moment before she ran into Sparda's arms crying. He wrapped his arms around Nevan as he looked back at the slightly relived Azarathians.

**Sparda:** _"Do you see God of War? You took them once, but you'll never have them again! You tried to take everything from me and deceive me in believing that was my own family!"_

**Argoton:** _"You cannot save them Sparda, you gave them up in your quest for ultimate power. There is a price to pay for everything you gain."_

Sparda looked down at Nevan's tear filled eyes.

**Sparda:** _"Not that price, I didn't what them to die."_

The ground began to tremble and shake around them.

**Argoton:** _"No price is too high for what I offered you!"_

Sparda felt his grip release Nevan as his arms began to be pulled apart. The Blades of Chaos pulled the chains around Sparda's arms as they began to rip and tear the flesh that the chains held.

**Argoton:** _"Now, you will have no magic, no power!"_

Sparda screamed in agony as the chains began to loosen themselves around Sparda's flesh. Nevan and the others watched in horror as the chains tore off from Sparda's arms. Sparda fell to his knees as he saw the flesh around his arms was torn away. The Blades of Chaos began to fly violently across the air but their own control.

**Argoton:** _"All that you have, is dead!"_

The blades dove from the sky and began to strike down the innocent lives of the Azarathians that surrounded Sparda. Their blood stained the blade once more as they fell like flies. Sparda looked helplessly as he watched innocent men, woman, and children that he killed die once more. As the blades sliced through the last Azarathian, they face the Harpy Queen, Nevan.

**Sparda:** _"No…"_

Nevan began to panic as she spread open her white wings and fly upwards. The blades followed her and ribbed through her wings. She fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below. Once more she got to her feet and began to limb toward Sparda who was now one his feet. As the blades came down, he leaped towards them and grabbed the chains around them. He tried all his might to hold onto the chains as they slowly dragged him across the floor. Finally, the chains slipped out of Sparda's hands and impaled Nevan through her chest and stomach. The blades still drove until the completely passed her through. Sparda ran over to her side and caught her as she fell.

**Sparda:** _"Nevan, no…"_

The Harpy Queen looked up at Sparda and smiled. She gasped for air as her mouth filled with blood.

**Nevan:** _"Sparda…I…I…Lov…You…"_

Nevan placed her hands on Sparda's cheek. Slowly, Nevan hand slid off Sparda's face and fell to her side. Her body stopped moving as she closed her eyes.

**Sparda:** _"No…No…Not again…No!"_

Instantly, Nevan disappeared from his arms as the bodies of the dead did as well. Sparda finally found himself coming through into the cold icy waters as the sound of terrine emerge. He was back in Artines with the God of War standing over his kneeled body.

**Argoton:** _"You should have joined me Sparda! You should have been stronger!"_

Argoton lifted his sword over Sparda as he kneeled in the water hopelessly. Sparda had lost all hope. He didn't care what the outcome would be. He didn't car for his revenge or his life. He wanted it all to end. As Sparda put his head to the ground he heard the voice of Sareena.

**Sareena:** _"Don't give up Sparda! Look to your left Sparda. Use the last power of the Gods!"_

Sparda turned his head around to see the large statue that always looked down at the city of Artines. Sparda couldn't understand until he saw the blade that the statue held. It was large and made out of complete gold.

**Sparda:** _"By the Gods…"_

Still Sparda didn't move, he just kneeled in front on Sparda as Argoton taunted him.

Argoton: "That is right Sparda. Bow down to your God!"

As Sparda closed his eyes, other voices emerge to his head.

**Raiden:** _"The Legendary Knight Sparda, giving up already? Come now brother, I thought you had it more in you."_

**Elder God:** _"Fight back my Son."_

**Nevan:** _"Please Sparda. Show me if you are a villain or a saint…"_

As Argoton swung is sword, Sparda's eyes opened intensely and rolled underneath the Gods attack. He got to his feet and ran towards the statue of Sareena. Once he took hold of the sword, he ripped it out of statues hands as it crumbled to his feet. Sparda held the sword up in the sky with might as the golden sword shimmered in the night.

**Sparda:** _"Argoton, I still have allies. Now you will see how strong I am."_

Both of them looked at each other's eyes with pure hatred for the other. Both knew that this would be the final battle with only one standing. Argoton smiled as he lifted his hand up towards Sparda. A bolt of fire erupted and nearly hit Sparda. As Sparda dodged the attack, he witnessed the God running toward him with his sword lifted. Sparda got to his feet and did the same as they clashed their weapons together. They clashed their weapons together as sparks fled from it. As they pushed down on their swords, they looked into each other eyes once more.

**Argoton:** _"Sparda, no matter what you do, you are doomed to me."_

**Sparda:** _"I doubt it."_

Sparda pushed off the clash and began to swing his golden sword. Both swung their weapons at the others as they fought with skillful handlings. Argoton placed his sword on Sparda's shoulder and attempted to behead Sparda. Sparda simply ducked his head down as he felt the blade smooth blade run across his back. He took his fist and dealt a blow to Argoton's flaming beard. The God stumbled backwards but was able to block Sparda's up coming attack. The God then charged forward at Sparda swinging his sword in all directions. Sparda ran backwards as he moved and spun his body left and right to avoid the attacks. While still running backwards, Sparda ducked down and spun to his left as Argoton swung his sword over Sparda's head and pulled it downwards to cut him through. Sparda kicked the God into his knee and then leaped into the air and hewed away one of the God's wings. In pain, the Argoton let out a powerful blast of fire from his mouth and knocked Sparda onto the ground. The God then jumped into the air and aimed his sword towards Sparda. Just as the God was about to fall on top of him, Sparda rolled from underneath and lend another kick to the back of Argoton's leg. The kick caused his knees to give in as he the God fell onto them. As Sparda attempted to hew away Argoton's head, the God swung his blade and cut Sparda's chest. Sparda stepped back as he saw the blood drip from his chest. Argoton got to his feet using his sword as a supporter. The God of War looked up into the sky and smiled wickedly. Opening his remaining wings, Argoton took into the sky. Sparda watched as the God flew up into the red sky and looked down at Sparda.

**Argoton:** _"This ends now Sparda!"_

Argoton's eyes began to glow burning red as he lifted his arms into the sky. For a few moments all that Sparda could feel was nothing but then he looked down at his feet. Underneath the water, the ground began to tremble and glow red. The water at Sparda's feet began to bubble and boil as an explosion of magma erupted. Sparda just watched as the lava erupted onto his body and blasted him into the air. As Sparda fell to the ground, the wave of magma engulfed him completely. The wave burned through the water as it began to harden and hit the end of the mountainside. For some time, the god looked down at the pool of magma and tried to look for Sparda's burnt corpse. Suddenly a mount of lava began to form and lift up as Sparda got to his feet from underneath. The God of War looked shocked as he saw Sparda standing on his feet with his body covered in lava and skin burning red. Enraged, Argoton once again lifted his hands into the air and called forth a shower of meteors. The burning boulders fell from the sky as they hit the lava bellow and Sparda as well. As Argoton herald the meteors from the sky, he failed to notice that Sparda had flown into the air next to him. As Argoton finished launching his last, he breathed hard while looking at the craters formed bellow. Yet, Sparda just flew behind Sparda before he used his golden blade to cut the God's left arm. The God roared in both pain and surprise as Sparda tackled him in midair. The two flew over the lava filled cesspool and fell into the sea right next to Artines' shoreline and docks. The God stumbled to his feet but was knocked to the ground by Sparda's kick. Sparda then began to violently let out punches across Argoton's body. Blow after blow, Sparda hit the God with his anger erupting. All the hate and pain leaked out from him and into his fists as he crippled the God with his blows. Sparda lend the punches into the God that he failed to notice that his entire fists were bleeding. With one final blow to the Gods burning face, Argoton fall on his back. Sparda breathed hard as he watched the God push himself up with his one arm.

**Argoton:** _"Remember Sparda, it was I who saved you, in your time of greatest need."_

**Sparda:** _"I haven't forgotten Argoton, I remember how you saved me!"_

All the images of what happened that night flashed through Sparda's eyes. Everything that he went through now stood in his reach just below him. Sparda lifted the golden sword over his head.

**Argoton:** _"That night, I was trying to make you a great warrior..."_

Sparda let the blade fall into the Gods chest.

**Sparda:** _"You succeeded...brother."_

The God looked at the sword lugged into his chest in shock. Sparda grinded his teeth together as he pushed the sword deeper until it pieced through Argotons entire chest. The God began to cough blood as he gasped for air. Without mercy, Sparda withdrew his sword from the God of War as his blood splattered across Sparda's entire body. Argoton tried to hold himself up but found it impossible as the strength escaped him. The God took his final breaths of air before he finally let his body fall. His eyes rolled back as he body began to glow bright. With a massive explosion, the body of Argoton disappeared as large tides formed and hit the mountain's ledges and the shores. As everything cleared, Sparda bended down and picked up his former Demon sword and impaled the golden sword at the spot where Argoton's body died. Sparda looked at his large red Sword with the dragon's eye in the center and smiled. It was over; he had killed the God of War. He had saved what remained of the city of Artines and avenged those who died. Still most importantly, he had satisfied his cravings for revenge. Sparda looked down at his Demon reflection below and smiled. His large wings spread open as the blood of the God covered his Demon body. Sparda closed his eyes as for the first time in a long while he felt happy and relieved


	20. Chapter 20

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

The God of War was finally no more. Sparda had done the impossible and had killed a God. Artines was saved though many had died to defend it, as did the Oracle of Artines. Still, the city of Artines would thrive once more, as it was build through time. For none to lead them, the Demons across Azarath were captured by Shao Kahn's minions and forced back into their prison underneath the underworld. As for Sparda, he had one more task to finish. The entire reason to why he had save Sareena's city and as well kill the God of War. Sparda traveled out from Artines and out into the open freedom of the desert past the Desert of Lost Souls. Here the sands where gentle and small breezes were very frequent. In these deserts was the Temple of Sareena that he found standing alone. He placed his horse by the entrance as he walked inside. As he saw the figure of Sareena appear he fell to his knees.

**Sparda:** _"Sareena, rid me of the memories that haunt me still."_

**Sareena:** _"You have done well Sparda. Though we mourn the death of our brother, the Gods are in debt to you."_

Sparda looked up at her as he waited for her to speak again.

**Sareena:** _"We promised your sins would be forgiven, and so they are, but we never promised to take away your nightmares. No man, no god could ever forget the terrible deeds you have done."_

Sparda looked bewildered at what the Goddess had said. He tried to reason with her but she had already disappeared. Sparda leaned back and sat on the temple floor. He was forgiven his sins but healed fro the nightmares that ate away at him. He sat alone in the temple for hours before he stumbled out with his head looking down. Sparda now knew that all his life was not worth it and he didn't want to go on through his depressive state. So in the days to pass, he rode towards the east to the Nosgoth Mountains where the debris of Argotons temple still falls. Around the temple were the skeletal corpses of Sparda's men that Argoton killed over a year ago. Sparda got off his horse and headed towards the ledge of where he stood. Down the edge of the mountain was the savage sea that awaited him savagely. Sparda looked up into the sky as he stepped closer to the ledge.

**Sparda:** _"The Gods have abandoned."_

He lifted his left foot over the ledge and looked down.

**Sparda:** _"There is no hope for me…"_

With that Sparda, cast himself off the mountaintops. After all his suffering and pain, it would all end at the sea below him. The icy cold wind blew up at his face as he fell with his eyes closed. Just as he was about to hit the savage water, Sparda found himself floating in midair. He opened his eyes to find himself floating in where the floors were clouds. As he stepped down, he saw a stairway pointing up more towards the skies. Sparda hesitated a bit but then began to make his way up the stairs. For some purpose, Sparda felt himself gathering speed up the stairs. To his surprise, he found himself running with a rather mystical feeling.

**Sareena:** _"You will not die this day Sparda. The gods cannot allow one who has performed such service to perish by his own hand. Argoton's' tactics were brutal. His path of destruction had to be stopped."_

As he Sareena's voice, his feet began to build up more speed. As he broke through the clouds that blinded his vision, he found himself standing in a large white temple made out of complete clouds. Around him were thrones where the Gods of Azarath sat. To his left sat Raiden as he smiled at his brother.

**Raiden:** _"Welcome Sparda."_

Sparda looked around anxiously as the other Gods watched him. As Sparda looked in front of him, a throne was empty by the Elder God and Sareena. Elder God looked at Sparda through his squid like eyes.

**Elder God:** _"Welcome, my Son. You have done well to us and so we shall reward you with such generosity."_

Sparda stepped closer to his father and sister. From behind him, he could hear giggling coming from Artemis and Aphrodite. As he looked around him, he saw different Gods standing crowded around him. These were the hundreds of Gods that served to the many cities and kingdoms around Azarath. When he finally sat reached the empty throne, his sister Sareena spoke.

**Sareena: **_"Now there is an empty throne in Olympus, and a new God of War is needed."_

Sparda looked at the throne while standing hesitant. He knew that this would be the thing he had refused a thousand years ago. From behind him, Raiden looked at Sparda while rising slightly up eagerly. Finally Sparda took a deep breath and set on top of the throne. He watched as a roar of cheers and applauses emerged from the many Gods of Azarath. Elder God and Raiden watched Sparda with a proud smile as Sareena set to her throne next to him. Aphrodite and Artemis nearly leaped from their thrones as the applauded Sparda. Even the God of the Underworld Shao Kahn sat in his throne smiling through his skull helmet. Sparda placed his head at the back of the throne and closed his eyes. He was now the new God of War. Sareena placed her hand on top of her Sparda's as she smiled at her brother. And from that point, whenever men road forth to battle for good cause or for evil, they did so under the watchful eye of the Demon who had defeated a god. The Demon who had become the new, God of War.


	21. Author's Notes

Sparda's Revenge: Story 2

Authors Notes

Well, it took a while, but I finally was able to finish the story. I'm quite happy at how it turned out although the last chapter could of used more work. You have no idea how painful it was to write this story so please add your thoughts about it. Once again, a majority of the character and the plotline were taken from over surses and it really isn't original. The cross overs of God of War, Soul Reaver, ect. Now I will begin writing my next story in instead of Sparda, his wife Arella will go through. This is a entirely crossover of Summoner 2 and others. So if you hated this story you sons-of-a-bitches, then you shouldn't read my next story.


End file.
